Partners In Crime
by Kibasgirltsumi
Summary: How did Fran and Balthier meet and become the slick duo they are in FFXII? One thing is for certain; these two opposites did NOT get along well. Not at first.
1. Into the Woods

I woke to the Wood whispering in my ears. Her soft voice filled them, rousing me gently. Outside, the trees quavered in a morning wind, muttering to each other softly. If I lied still, I could hear everything for miles. My village was still asleep, but I felt anxious to leave my own house. I had long been pondering about the outside world. Unlike most viera, I was curious. I desired to know of the events beyond my home in the Wood. That curiosity had driven me to the option of leaving Eurut Village, and going on my own. I took my pillow in my hands and stared out the window into the endless green. My chestnut eyes wandered, and finally rested on the direction I knew to be the bridge that led into Golomore Jungle. I held fast onto my pillow as if it were my life that I was planning to leave behind. Today was a vital day in that lengthy decision. I had been training to be a Wood-Warder- a guard to our village, and today was a test that I had to pass to prove my skills. When I returned from my trial, I would leave. If I passed, that is. I slowly sat upright, in that beautiful daze of early morning. My village knew of my intentions, and as soon as I stepped into the open light, I would be persecuted by my sisters. It was not every day a viera chose to leave, and when they left, they were gone for good. Never again to return welcome. It was a sad event for my family, and somber for me as well. My departure would mean I turned my back on my people, and the Wood that I had known for all my life. I would be alone.

But I would not be trapped in the cycle a normal viera lives and ultimately dies in. This painful leap would earn me my freedom.

I could procrastinate no longer- the Wood called me. She was distraught with my decision, but knew that I still much go through with my trial. I dressed in my formal wood-warders garb, including the significant helm, and tied my ivory hair back with my metal clasp. It was a gift from my younger sister. And I knew then, that even when I left the Wood, I would still cherish this one token. I stood tall, with my ears erect as I walked down the main pathway of the village. Though the village was engrossed with a perpetual silence, today I could hear the dissented murmurs as I passed them. No one dared acknowledge me with words, but as viera, speech was hardly a necessity in communication. Some were somber, but most were angry with my decision. This deprivation of notice touched me like a blade. As one of the last times I would be with them, I wished for a kind of farewell. But none would come, I knew. Only a harsh exile, one that I would never be prepared for.

"Sister!" My ears spun at the soft, almost desperate voice. Hers was the only sound in the entire village, but it was the one I longed to hear the most. I stopped, and turned eagerly to meet my younger sister.

"Mjrn! You should not speak to me."

"I don't care!" She buried her face into my chest. Her pure white ears were almost flat on her head in distress. "I cannot believe this may be the last time I am with you- I do not want to." Viera do not have tear ducts, and thus we are unable to cry. But tears were another insignificant show of emotion- Mjrn's pain was obvious. I took one of my arms and wrapped it around her.

"I have made my decision, though my trial still awaits." I glanced behind me, making certain no one was close. "Listen to me, my sister." I knelt down to her height. "When I depart, I will no longer be of you, and you must forget of me." She instantly shook her head.

"No! I will never-!"

"You will, Mjrn. You must…" I heard another pair of footsteps- more delicate, refined. "Goodbye, my sister." I stood and turned away. She was the first of many I turned my back on. The feeling of loss that overcame me showed me why so many of my kind never left.

"Are you prepared, Fran?" A proud viera approached me, arms crossed. She stood taller than I, but with the same ear coloration and shade of hair. My older sister and leader of the village- Jote. To be the leader of a viera village was unique since we were creatures of following and habit. For one to speak out as a leader was what set them apart. I was similar to her in this way, but I did not want to lead as she did. That trait is what set me apart from the rest of my kind.

"I am, Jote." She nodded.

"You will enter the Golomore Jungle and return with the tail of the jungle hare. You must not kill the hare in the process." She gave the instructions in the same dull monotone, but the trial I was to complete was a difficult one. Jote acted casual, but it would take every ounce of my skill as a hunter to accomplish this. "Is this too complicated for you, little sister?"

"No. I will leave at once."


	2. Rough Mornings

My bowstring quavered after it snapped back into place. The one arrow I had released imbedded itself directly in its mark- the tail of a forest hare. The black creature let out a pitiful wail, thrashing from the dark trunk of a jungle tree. I proceeded to the small animal with my silver hunting knife in hand and knelt down beside it. The elusive hare had been avoiding me for hours- leading me into even dangerous territory while it ran.

"Do not fear. It is not yet your time to join the Wood." The hare seemed to be calmed by my reassuring words, and hung still as I cut the blue tail from its body. Painlessly, it dropped back to the jungle floor, turning in circles to examine its backside. Perplexed, but unharmed, the animal dashed back down the trail and out of sight. I lingered there in the dull lighting. Where would it go? Not out of the jungle, that was for certain, but only because it did not desire to do so. Such creatures were free to make themselves homes where they pleased, or to never at all, and just wander from place to place as the wind. I was much too poetic.

The hare had led me a great distance from the village, and, though retracing my steps came easily, new creatures always wandered onto the paths. As the dimly lit pathway opened up to a brighter clearing, I froze in mid-step. A large, husky dinosaur foraged under the lamp's light. I slid my back against the moist wall, keeping a keen eye on the predator. My mind raced. 'I can go back and take the other path- that will eventually wrap around.' Though I knew a bit of magik, I would not risk such a lethal battle. I slowly backpedaled- my delicate feet leading me silently away. My ears spun and my blood rushed with adrenaline at the dull sound directly behind me. Instinctively, I bounded forward, and a second dinosaur clamped its teeth around the air where I had been seconds earlier. It even snagged strands of my hair, and ripped them away. Unwillingly, I let out a frightened scream. My outburst instantly attracted the attention of the other creature, how it let out a loud roar and ran into the scene. Currently, I was in the middle of the thin pathway, and if the other monster reached me, I would be trapped between the two. In a daring sprint- I ran forward into the clearing where the second creature was charging me. I ended up so the two were facing me- tails lashing. One went left, and the other right as they circled me.

Though I had room to dodge, I doubted I could run now. I pulled out my bow and string an arrow. Before either could react, I shot an arrow at the nearest one. The spear point practically bounced off of it- landing in the leaves, broken. And I made it mad. It charged- jaws wide as if it was planning to just scoop me into its mouth. I tumble rolled out of its way- its jaws sweeping the ground like a dustpan. The second one met me- jaws parted as well. Pausing as I knelt, I cast a rushed spell and threw my arm down. Its face lit up with a harsh flame- licking its eyes and tongue. It pulled back-screeching in pain. Confused and distracted, I was given the chance for escape from this one. But as soon as I turned, the second dinosaur threw its massive tail into my side.

The blow hit me directly as if a tree branch had snapped back and caught me in the chest. I landed in the brush yards away after rolling to a stop. I was aware of my arm and ears hanging over a drop-off, but my mind was blank with pain. I could hardly breathe with my chest pulsing as if it were on fire. I forced my eyes open, though my vision was blurred and distorted from the jarring impact. Two large shapes, which I knew to be the dinosaurs, approached me eagerly. Their prey was broken and immobile, and now they moved in for the kill. I tried to move, and though my legs were uninjured, the motion shot a numbing pain up my spine. I clamped my teeth shut to keep from screaming out. The dinosaurs were exited by the pitiful sound, and one ducked its head to feed. Just as I heard the Wood cry in loss, the second dinosaur nipped the other in its neck. It wanted the first bite as well. And just like that, the two began to snarl and snap at each other in rage. The stupid animals forgot about me in their tussle. If I wanted to live, I has to act right then.

I probed from the ledge, and found a firm grip with one hand. I did not know how far this drop would go- endlessly, or just a few feet, but I would die if I remained as I was. I slowly swung my legs back so they stretched over the ledge, and finally, I pushed the rest of my body away as well. My arm jerked as it took my full weight. I kept my other arm firmly wrapped around my side to prevent strain, but the pain was still excruciating. I hung no longer than a few seconds, and released my hold. I fell in darkness, as my eyes were clamped shut, and landed in a thicket of leaves a second later. The impact was completely absorbed by the brush, and I laid in the soft branches above ground. My nose twitched with the intake of strong lavender. I could not have landed in any better place. If I was lucky, the lavender would cover my scent, and the tang of blood I felt wet on my arm.


	3. Close your ears

"We need be on our way, Nalbida. You have done what you could for her, but we have an airship to catch."

"How can we just leave her? She will not be lost if I stay for a short time longer. Surely we can afford a while longer."

"That's a viera- and they all dislike humans. She will wake and be ungrateful for your actions anyways. Cidolfus, get away from her."

"It's all right, son. Now everyone hush. We will wake her with all this chatter." Awake I was. Their harsh speech had quickly roused me. Was their accent normal for humes, or were they distinguished even among their kind for it, I was unsure. This added to my confusion. I could not recall fainting, but waking was proof enough. I strained my eyes open, blinking rapidly to clear my vision. I was relieved that I could see clearly. A hume woman knelt beside me with a moist cloth in hand. Holding onto her shirt was a child, staring at me with wide, brown eyes. "Look, she's waking. Cidolfus, go bring me another cloth." The boy, Cidolfus, nodded and dashed out of sight. "Hello there, can you hear me?" I hesitated, unsure how to reply, then nodded weakly. "Good. Now, do you recall what happened?" I was not used to so many questions. This was also the first time I had encountered a hume, and I was taking in everything I sensed about them. They smelled like cotton…and dust, but mostly a harsher scent that contrasted strongly with the jungle. If predators were out, they would be easily distinguished. "Can you remember, dear?" I had forgotten about her question. This was one of the longest conversations I had ever had. If felt strange to speak so much…

"Yes..." I contemplated what to tell her, then summed it up in a single sentence. "I was wounded by a large predator and fell into the brush." I looked around from my awkward place on the ground. "Did you…come to my aid?" She nodded.

"We did. You were lying in the bushes unconscious. That was only an hour ago." An hour wasted.

"Then I thank you for your assistance, but I must be off." As I pushed myself upright, a familiar but unwelcome pain shook my chest. I gasped and froze rigid.

"Oh- please do not move yet. Your ribcage was badly broken."

"Shattered is a better term." A tall, hume male leaned against an overgrown tree a few feet away.

"Please disregard my husband." The woman pushed a traveling crate against my back so I might lean against it. "My name is Nalbida. What is yours?" I was unaware at the time, but Nalbida's question was common, and in fact, the proper greeting for humes. But to a viera, that was a very personal question. Yet this hume had gone out of her way to help me, and she seemed…kind. Even though my people had always spoken against the humes, this one seemed gentle.

"My name is Fran."

"Fran, what a beautiful name. I've always admired the viera's choice of names, but this is the first time I have met one of your kind." She gave me a soft smile, and I was honestly flattered, if not a bit confused. Since I was accustomed to vieran names, this woman's name was as unique to me as mine was to hers. But I was especially touched because of the blandness of my name amongst my people. I was not granted a name exclusive to my kind, but she still found it pleasing to the ears. Was it so because it would be easy for the humes to address me? Maybe I was destined to leave the Wood after all.

Nalbida and her son tended to me for another hour or so, but because of the rush they were in, I felt a kind of guilt that I had kept them so long. As soon as i could walk, I insisted that she leave.

"Will you be all right, Fran? Your injuries will-"

"They will heal." I interrupted. "I thank you for your time, but I have a previous engagement that I must make haste to keep." Then, Nalbida did something very strange. She approached me, coming so close I felt threatened, and then wrapped her arms gently around me. I froze- my ears erect and still until she pulled away.

"Goodbye, dear. Take care of yourself." No malice were in her words. The violating gesture she gave me had been a show of hume affection. Just like that- a hume opened up to me. If she could be so kind, then there must be others similar to her. Would I be so alone in their world when I left mine?

I discarded the bandages and splints before I returned to the village. I would not tell them of my encounter, and give them no reason to ask.

I followed the steps down to a drop off into the darkness and casually, I cast the white magic from my fingertips, and whispered to the Wood. A path of herbs and feathery plants and moss grew into thin air, marking the way to the hidden viera village, my home, Eurut Village. As I stepped onto the overgrown trail, a wind touched my ears. I disregarded it at first, but it developed into familiar words.

'My daughter…you strain to hear my voice. Your encounter with the humes has tainted your ears…go no further down such a path.' I gasped aloud, and covered my mouth with a hand. The Wood. The Green Word had been deaf to me. Even if for a second, I could not hear her. 'Return, and beg for forgiveness. Say you were a fool, and stay with your sisters…My daughter, reconsider.' This discerned me the most. Leaving my family and sisters, my home, and my place in my village…But losing the Wood? I did not reply to the Wood, not in green word or in my thoughts. She would hear both, so I kept my mind blank as I followed the radiating leaves into the trees. I had never taken in so much of my village than in those few minutes. The trees were so different than the jungle- massive and at least a mile from the ground. In this village, viera were suspended in this haven as long as they chose. After sixteen years, I would leave this place behind.

"Sister!" Mjrn had been waiting by the tunnel for my return. "You are safe! After hours and hours of waiting, I was terrified. Oh…you are wounded, aren't you? But, please Fran, I know what you have been thinking, and please reconsider- if you left in such condition you will surely be killed!"

"Fran!" All of my village turned to watch Jote walk onto the bridge as the scene unfolded. "You have completed your task?"

"I have." I stepped forward and offered her the tail. She looked at it, then up to me.

"What is your decision? Do you still desire to leave the Wood?"

"I do." She stared me down with piecing chestnut eyes as a crowd gathered to possibly witness their sister leaving them. Most were convinced I would reconsider, but those who knew me best understood that I was the kind of viera to act on my will. Jote returned to my eyes with a loving stare.

"Fran, my sister. I do not want to lose you to the outside world. Do you hear her, the Wood? Or have you already lost her voice? She cries out, and begs for you to stay! She had lost too many children from her grasp- do not be another to make such a mistake." I shook my head.

"I can no longer ignore that outside world as we all have. We rest in the Wood's protection and turn away from the outside's cries of pain. I cannot stay, Jote." My sister's face hardened instantly.

"Jote- please!"

"Stay back, Mjrn." Jote commanded, as our younger sister dashed forward. Jote glared me down, and suddenly lashed out. The hare's tail fell to the bridge. "Those cried you have heard from the outside world should have been enough to reveal what a place it is. You could have been a wood-warder, but that path is gone from you forever. The Green Word will disappear from your lips, and your ears will be tainted by the hume's rough speech. The Wood will become deaf to you, and ultimately lost." She challenged me with her eyes, as if she was offering one last chance for me to apologize and stay. I returned the gaze, unwavering. Finally, Jote broke the painful silence. "Remove your garb." I complied, first with the beautiful helm of a Wood-Warder, then all the pieces of armor until I stood in noting but my casual attire. I laid each piece of armor beside the next with care and respect. They would be burned and discarded when I left. Like my memory. Finally, I stood. "You are no longer a sister of mine, and may never be welcome in the Wood again. Leave this place, and never walk onto this bridge again, or be shot down by our arrows as the outsider you are." My leader, my sister, turned her back on me. I had won my freedom. But all of my sisters turned away from me, ducking their heads or turning away altogether. I may be free…but I was forever alone- exiled from my home and people. I felt a pain, so great it was as if I'd been shot in the chest with one hundred arrows. It took all my will not to run back to them, and even more not to show my pain. Finally, I turned away as well, then stood still.

"Viera may begin their lives in the Wood, but that is not the only path they may choose." Jote was silent. I had not even walked through my village one last time. I only had my long bow and arrows- the rest of my belongings would be burned as if I were dead. I _was_ dead to them now. A ghost departing from my home. I heard Mjrn cry out in sorrow as I stepped into the darkness of the tunnel bridge. I could tell that others had to hold her back to keep her from following me. My heart ached for her, but if I turned now, it would only be harder on her.

"Sister, sister no! Come back, please! Let me go with you- Fran! _FRAN_!" That was the last I heard of my family for over fifty years.


	4. Skydogs

The capital of Archadies was one of the most advanced and royal cities in all of Ivalice. The towers stood tall, overlooking the bustling city life with cold, stone stares. In the thin streets, townspeople ran back and forth between others, passing along rumors and whispers that they had heard whilst they completed their errands for pine chops and marks of status. Most wore elaborate, rather symmetrical attire, flaunting their class as much as they could with layers of cloth and lace. Because of such distinguishing outfits, it was always easy to tell who was new and struggling in the city of class.

A small cruiser airship flew fast and low into the streets, well past its legal boundaries, causing a commotion of screaming woman tugging down their heavy dresses and men throwing fists at the speeding airship.

"Seems I've caused a bit of a clamor." I glanced below as guards rushed from their stations to threaten me with swords, even though I was clearly too far for them to be a threat. "Quite embarrassing, really." Just to have my fair share of fun, I lowered my ship level with the walkway and winked to the girls beside them. They all giggled, even those still trying to control their billowing skirts. The guards were infuriated, stomping and yelling in my direction. Suddenly a small patrol ship dropped below me, hailing me with its loudspeaker.

"You are flying well below safety limits! Lower your ship and disembark at once!"

"That's no good." I pulled the accelerator forward and shot up skywards before the guard's speech was finished. Like all other times, he pursued. As another turn came up, I pulled roughly into it, disrupting all sorts of traffic when I flew through the intersection. My pursuer followed, sirens blaring to clear the way. There went my first line of defense. I went above the towers, searching for a good escape route in the congested skies. Two buildings were built closely beside each other, with a narrow space between their walls. At full speed, I urged my ship faster.

"I repeat- this a now a federal offense! Pull down imminently!" At the last second, I twisted the steering wheel to ninety degrees, and my ship went on its side. It hardly chafed the buildings, and shot back into open air on the other side of the city. The guard behind me was forced to stop and circle the towers to reach me again. Though I was long gone from that nasty one, he had called in two more guards to wait on the other side for me. The open air was no longer spacious with two more officers ready, but by pulling hard up on the wheel, my craft pulled above them in the narrow clearing. As soon as my ship cleared them, I sped forward at full throttle. I was now committing well over three offenses, so I dared not stop. Besides, I was having too much fun for these high-and-mighty enforcers of the law have their way with this noble pilot. The first officer pulled up behind me soon after, making my company a grand total of three troublesome skydogs. "It's not easy being this popular!"

The city walls were now blurs of browns and greens from my perspective and speed, but I was only exhilarated at how fast I could go. This was just a small ship, a mere toy among treasures, yet I found the ways to coax her into going at such a speed. I was not talented with ship work, but I could fly them.

The ship rocked suddenly, lurching downwards.

"Damn- some peacekeepers they prove to be." I held fast onto the shaking wheel, trying to stay course as they fired down at me. They were directly above me now, and it was easy for one to pull ahead of me. He turned and fired a shot from over his shoulder to the dash of my ship. The bullet shot through the glass, shattering it, and imbedded itself in my shoulder. That arm fell to my side, and my other hand was gripping the wheel so fiercely that the ship turned abruptly to the left. One officer slammed into the side of the craft, and the others sped past. I regained my hold, and quickly lowered my ship. "Not only did they blow a hole in my ship, but now they ruined my favorite shirt-ow!" The cruiser landed with an ungraceful thud, as my piloting was compromised with only one arm. Luckily, the surprise turn had taken me close to the building in which I lived. I would hardly call it a home, though. And since my ship would no doubtfully be found, I had to abandon her after only an hour since becoming her captain.

Draklor Laboratories was an off-limits research facility that my good-for-nothing father started under commission of the Empire. He was planning to assist in the ongoing war with his studies. Though even I was kept in the dark, his research had something to do with talking to rocks.

I quietly stepped into the hallways, leaning to see the next corridor I would have to dash through to make my way to the elevator. Not only was my cotton shirt torn, but it would be stained with blood, as the lab's fancy carpeting would be, not that I minded. I closed the elevator in front of me and exhaled loudly. I disliked coming here, but with the officers searching for me, I would rather tend to my own wounds then risk visiting a hospital. Surely they would look for me there. Though i had pressed the number for my floor, but the elevator only paused when it reached my desired level, and continued rising without so much as opening the doors. "No, no!" I pressed my number again, then all of the others in a frenzy, but the lift did not respond. "Damn!" Finally, the doors opened to a spacious, decorated room. I sighed and turned around into the room. Annoyed, bruised guards stood with their helms under their arms respectfully. They glared as I approached them.

"I will take to this matter with haste, gentlemen. That is all I request from you at the moment, you are dismissed." They bowed to the man addressing them, and stormed past me. As the doors closed, my father faced me with a sigh.

"Is this ship destroyed as well, Ffamran?"

"Those dogs of the Empire fired on me through the windows!"

"Because you refused to relinquish your ship to them." I narrowed my eyes.

"How could I let them steal such a gift from my _beloved _father?" He seemed suddenly serious before me. His quickly graying hair, aging skin, and those old chestnut eyes seemed resolved.

"I have a much more fitting present for you than a decrepit cruiser ship. Come with me." I followed reluctantly, mostly out of annoying curiosity. Even though I knew I would dislike whatever he offered me, I still wanted to see what it was.

As we walked through a glass walkway above the shipyard, I saw the incomplete structure of what would be a fighter airship. It was much larger than my broken cruiser, about four times, and unique in structure. A pair of retractable wings would pull out to the sides of the ship for more demanding speed, but could remain enclosed during routine flight. There was nothing like her on the lines yet. Could this be what my "other gift" was? For once, I hoped it was. "What catches your eyes? That incomplete ship? She is constructed to be a speed fighter- a new model designed especially for the war." My interest flickered- stronger or weaker I was uncertain.

"I see- another weapon."

"Of course, Ffamran. During a war such as this-"

"Did the rocks tell you to make it, or was it that Solidor tyrant?"

"Vayne Solidor is a noble man- and an exceptional ruler." I did not keep track of the gossip and news like others in Archadies did, but because of who my father was, I learned about the war better then the gossiping public. The way he described Vayne Solidor, ruler of Arcahdes, was contradictory to everything I'd learned on the streets.

"He forced this war upon the other provinces!" I repeated. "From what I've heard, if he's really as good of a ruler as you say, than he would have made peace with the countries instead of raining them with gunpowder." My father stared at me over his half-moon glasses.

"You have been misinformed, my son. Now come, that poor craft is not for you."


	5. Voices

My bullet wound had become painful as we walked, stinging with each step. I could feel the metal embedded deep in my shoulder, chafing my scapula whenever I moved it. It may even be broken, cracked from the close impact.

My father stopped in front of me. We were standing in a commodious, circular room, with our countries war banners and flags draping the walls. A large, oak desk was towards the front of the room, as if to look out on all the free space it had. It was Vayne Solidor's conference room.

"You're crowning me king of Archadia!" I jested bitterly. "But I'm not sure that my performance as pleasing, since your department would be the first I shut down."

"I am conflicted for you, Ffamran." My father fingered the desk. "The way you speak of our noble ruler, and my work in service for him." He turned and faced me. "I am sure you will see the importance of my research in time. And I would like you to continue it for me if I do not last through the war." I knew what he meant, even if he thought he'd implied some different reasoning. Since his research had gotten fiercer, more demanding, he seemed to weaken with it. He was aging faster than he should be, body and mind. He spoke to beings nonexistent, though many times over and again he'd explained to me with certainty that there were indeed friends of his present. His eyes had become wild and desperate, and if I took up his work, I would no doubt become like him. My lost father, I would never be. I said nothing of this, and let him speak. "My body grows weak even though my mind is ever-expanding. I am so close, Ffamran. Once I find it, I will create the ultimate weapon. But it is difficult to find, it hides from me."

"What are you searching for?" I asked softly. My father's eyes went wild, flashing to me like a lion had found prey.

"The Godess' Nethicite! A stone with the power to destroy an entire fleet or airships! Can you imagine its power, Ffamran, can you picture it?" He put a hand to his head, mumbling softer. "But to harness such power is a delay I cannot afford, so many drawbacks, so little time- and that is why!" He stood to his full height, just above me, suddenly vulgar. "That is why, my son, that you shall become a judge!" My heart went cold, pumping icy blood throughout my body in a few seconds. Judges were those who served the Solidor house. There were four main Judges now, who took orders directly from the Solidors like their own personal army. Regular Judges still were high up, but it took years to become one of Vayne's personal Judges. My father wanted me to become one for that reason. "You will be able to work beside me, and eventually continue my research with Vayne." I was speechless. Had it already been decided? Done? "I see. You…what?" He diverted his attention from me to the space above and beside him. "Of course not. Ffamran is ready. I only told him what he needs, and-…I do agree, but now is not the time. Well then." He faced me again, turning away from his transparent counterpart. "You may be unsure of Vayne now, my son. But with time, you will understand his views, and come to appreciate them. Now…get that wound cleaned up." He rested his hand on my shoulder and my frozen body seemed to break. "Sixteen years old today, and so much future awaits for you."

A future I was all too eager to toss away.

"So which of you ladies will be willing enough to take a look at my shoulder?" I sat on an examination table, slowly shrugging off my cotton vest in front of three blushing nurses. "It may need some…close examination."

"I'll be handling that." An elderly man, dressed in a white coat walked into the room. "You three can leave, I will take this one." All four of us groaned in union. The nurses left me alone with my old doctor. I sighed, leaning back on the bed as he directed.

"You could not have let one of them stay to hold a light, clean the wound?"

"You are free to court all the woman you wish, Ffamran, as long as none of them are my nurses. Perfect your skills someplace else."

"Ah-I see, Dr. Ranshal." I winced, trying not to watch as he revealed more shrapnel, to remove shrapnel. "You want them all to yourself."

"I should know better than to ask by now, but who got you?" I exhaled loudly.

"An "officer". He shot right through the bloody dashboard. Ironically enough, that's how I made my escape." Dr. Ranshal nodded, wiping his hands.

"That's not all of it." He said, pausing, and met my eyes. "Is it your father?" I had known Ranshal all my life, pediatrician from the day I was born, where he delivered me. He could read me like I were a medical book.

"These…last few years, as he was getting deeper into his research, he's been…drifting further away. His mind is corrupted, Ranshal." I looked up at him, then away.

"What is it?" I came out with almost eagerly, as if I'd been waiting for the chance to say it aloud.

"He made me a Judge today." Ranshal stiffened. "As a birthday present." Ranshal put his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"…Did…Did he tell you beforehand?"

"I learned of it today. Along with his search for another stone."

"Has he not given up that endless search?"

"No. He's sure of this one, he said. He plans to make another weapon." I shook my head. "I'm not meant to-I mean…" Ranshal put his hand on my shoulder. Unlike my father's, his touch was warm against my skin. Though my back was bare, he did not cause me to shiver. "I've lost my father, it seems, by the-ow! What was that!"

"I just removed the bullet." He dropped it in my hand. "Happy sixteenth birthday."

I spun the bloody bullet in my fingers as he bandaged my shoulder.

"Do you have any…prescription for me?"

"Ooh yes, go to Balthier's place, have a hard drink and make a few fathers angry with you." My lips twitched up in a grin.

"That's one pill I can swallow."


	6. Ignorance

Because of my little get together with those three officers, I had to walk to the tavern. But I had a new shirt and a battle wound always worked charms on the ladies. The light-crystals lined all of the stores and taverns, making a clear path down the streets. Though it was night, Archadies was a lively city, and the nightlight drew out all sorts of people. A pair of Seeq gambled on the corner, and a lone viera sat on the edge of the street, dangling her legs over the edge. All viera were pretty, but they had some kind of attitude problem. And it ran deep, so I stayed far away from those heartbreakers. The last building was a wide, two-story café exclusive to sky pirates. A restaurant for scoundrels, thieves and headhunters. Balthier's place also made a mean Sky Shot- Arcahdie's own recipe passed down from the legendary sky pirate himself.

I opened the doors, welcomed by the sound of glasses filling and being emptied in eager swallows. In a few glances, I'd assessed the entire tavern. Plenty of wenches to woo tonight. I took a stool, and smiled casually to the girl beside me. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and a strong tolerance for shots.

"I'll be taking another one." She gestured to the bartender.

"So will I, and this lovely ladies' is on me as well." She smiled.

"I haven't seen you in a while." I was suddenly alert. She knew me? That was no good. But she hadn't slapped me or tried to kiss me yet, so I went with it.

"Nor have I, and that explains why my eyes are so sore. I haven't laid eyes on a soft sight in this city in some time." She responded well, with a cute laugh.

"Here are your shots." Two large glasses were placed before us. My eyes grew.

"These- shots?" The bartender shrugged. "They got bigger."

"You were not here for a while- and things have changed."

"For the better, I hope." We lifted glasses and tapped the rims together. "Cheers."

The glasses accumulated rather quickly. In the first minute there was one, in the next five. After that, I lost count and dared not try to sum them up either. Along with empty glasses, woman gathered as well. Two on each side, all chatting different conversations in my ears with voices rough and sweet. As the sky grew steadily darker, the tavern grew livelier like it was a lamplight calling moths. But some moths were poisonous.

"So what else could I do?" I continued. "I went through the buildings." The girls gasped in union as I concluded my tale of escape.

"Oh- you're so brave!"

"Such an amazing pilot!"

"Oh, Ffamran!"

I laughed aloud, my face pink from so many drinks. "Please, you're making me blush."

"Well, look who's here." I turned on my seat, coming a few feet away from a threatening, bruised man. In my disarray, I did not remember his voice, but after a thorough look, I recognized him as the first guard that had tried to apprehend me. The other two were a foot or so behind him, glaring at me eagerly.

I commended his sly entrance, but no more than that. It was never good when an old friend showed up so suddenly.

"It seems we have company." I said to the girls beside me. They giggled in union, lightening the mood which the pilots were attempting to make ominous.

"Hey! We don't care if your Dr. Cidolfus' son- you owe us for the damage you caused." I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? I'm not the one who crashed into you. Oh- I see. You need the money for flying lessons." The girls swooned at my wit, and I felt myself utter a surprised laugh as well. The shots made everything seem humorous tonight. His frown turned to a satisfied grin.

"We didn't come for money, prettyboy." Before I could respond, or even whip out a signature slip away, he took a hold of my new shirt, wrapping the cloth around his fists, and tossed me onto a table. Glasses broke under me, and my wounded shoulder stung with the impact. I coughed, and when I opened my eyes, he was above me with a punch. I rolled off the table, landing on my feet even when I was so intoxicated. I suppose that I had the experience. His fist struck the wood, driving splinters and broken glass into his knuckles. He bellowed in pain, and looked to me in rage, as if I'd been the one to wound him.

"Well," I bowed curtly. "I would love to stay and chat, but-oof!" The other two had escaped my interest for the second, and now they appeared behind me, quickly restraining my arms. I tried to free myself, but at the first pull, the stitches on my shoulder began to tear. I stood upright, staring at the angry officer. I noticed that the bar was silent, save for his heavy footsteps as he walked up to me. Without any more words, he pulled back his arm and threw his fist forward. My vision jarred with the blow, and I fell as far forward as I could over my chest. I was winded, and the numbness in my chest quickly turned into pain.

"That's it- take it outside!" The bartender ordered, ready to sweep us though the doors himself. Another fierce punch shook my head, nearly giving me whiplash before they dragged me into the streets. I head the door swing open, and their footsteps against the stone, then I was pulled upright by my neatly combed hair.

"Better brace yourself, Balthier-wannabe." He punched straight, but because of his warning, I was ready for this one. I dropped all of my weight down, ducking as I did so, and his punch collided with both other officers.

"Thanks for the warning." Their grip instantly faltered, and I dashed. Though I was usually a fleetfoot, i was not in my top running condition after that get together. They caught up with me in seconds. I sidestepped the first man, and walked right into a large, bloody fist. Had that been my blood on his knuckles? There was quite a lot of it. I saw the dark, starless sky, then my head was jarred against the cold stone walkway. I tasted blood in my mouth, spilling from a deep cut on the inside of my cheek.

"Are you tiered, kid?" The first officer lifted me up by my collar. My head lolled backwards. "I can't hear you!"

"Enough." All the guards turned to where the commanding voice had come from.

A tall, dark young woman stood a few yards from us. She had ivory hair, falling down her back in silvery sweeps like moonlight. Most distinctively, she had a pair of soft, white rabbit ears, cropped in brown splashes of fur. She was the viera that had been sitting outside. I blinked to clear my vision, as the other officers were. Viera were not necessarily rare, but there were few in such bustling cities. The way she stood so tall and commanding, she seemed unreal.

The guards grip loosened on me, as if he were considering her demand, then tightened again. Smarter humans were aware that vieras were strong, and not meant to be underestimated. From what I'd heard, most were trained to be warriors at a young age. I was grateful that someone strong came to my aid, but it stung my pride to know that I could be saved by a woman. The guards hesitated, as if they knew she could be dangerous, but refused to give me up.

"This ain't your fight, little viera. Why don't you…hop off before we change our mind." Her eyes narrowed.

"Another example of hume ignorance." That did it. He dropped me, and I fell awkwardly to the ground.

"Ignorance is not shutting up when you should! But since you're here, you might as well keep us company for the night."

"Filthy skydogs!" I cussed. How dare they speak to a woman in such an insolent manner! I preferred for them not to save me, but they were creatures of great respect. "There is no redemption for the likes of you." I heard a deep yell of pain, and the officer fell backwards, holding the side of his face. I had not even seem the attack happen, but the sight of his crooked jaw told me enough. They should have run. He scrambled upwards as the other two suffered similar fates. Without giving me even a second glance, they sprinted down the streets until they disappeared from sight. "And don't come crawling up here again…" I murmured, spitting blood onto the cobblestones.

"Here." The viera dropped to my height, offering out her palms to assist me. I was ready to accept them until I saw her elongated fingernails- well groomed, but inches longer than humans wore them. The sight shocked me into pausing, but I quickly shook it off. I didn't want to appear rude on a first meeting.

She eased me into a chair outside the tavern, taking a seat beside me.

"Thought viera kept out of other's fights." I noted, holding my nose and tilting backwards to steady the obnoxious bleeding.

"His intent was to kill you. Only a hume would not intervene." Her explanation caught my interest.

"You suggest that us _humes_ are coldhearted."

"I only suggest that your kind could do better." I paused, and dropped my head to see her fully. Like every other viera I had seen, her beauty greatly surpassed that of any other species. She was strong, and had shown unusual empathy to save me from those guards. She was unlike other viera. "But…what urged him to call you Balthier?" She asked.

"Haha." I smiled. "Balthier was a famous sky-pirate. He was from this city, and plundered more palaces than any pirate of his time, grinning all the while." I reiterated. She blinked slowly, as if my answer was unsatisfying. "You aren't like other viera I have encountered...unique." Her eyes seemed to become deeper, and the conversation drained from her lips.

"As I have been told before." She stood. "You seem fit to handle yourself- there is no reason I should stay longer." Damn! Girls always liked it when I told them they were one of a kind!

"There is indeed- what if I can't make it home? I may need someone to put me to bed." As she walked away, I regretted saying that. Not the most charming thing to say.

"A drunken fool holds no interest in me." With that, she strutted away with long, alluring strides.

…

"That viera is no exception at all! All of them-heartbreakers!"


	7. Humes

I had become accustomed to the sounds of the city. Airships, the rhythmic tapping of high heels on the cobblestone streets. My own shoes made the same sound, every viera's did. Our feet were shaped in a way that we could not walk without wearing heels. Sometimes, I when I was awakened by the sound, I believed that I was back in Eruyt Village, and that my years away from there had all been a fantasy. It was a nostalgic sound, and my favorite thing about Archadies.

I pulled my thick hair back into a ponytail, held together by an old, silver hair clasp. The same one that I had been using every day for over forty years. As I passed by the full-length mirror that hung on the wall, I paused to look at myself. A hume's life could have passed in the time that I have lived, but I appeared to have aged only from a teenage viera, to a young adult. Looks can be deceiving, I suppose. A phrase that those officers from the other night could learn better. Attacking a young man so intoxicated…they are supposed to be guarding the city, not inflicting further harm. I am sure the boy deserved it, though. He was much too full of himself, and abused that silver tongue of his.

…Why am I pondering it so? He was just a foolish hume.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure we can fix it right up. Our best mechanic should arrive shortly. She's quite a catch really. Oh- Fran! Perfect timing! Here she is, sir." An elderly hume beckoned me, a nobleman at his side. I had just entered the repair shop, was I being called on already? I approached casually, despite the disapproving glances from the rich hume. I had learned early on to ignore such gestures, and take them as ignorance instead.

"You did not say she was _viera_." He whispered, in hardly a whisper. The old hume waved him off nonchalantly.

"His airship can't fly, and…he doesn't know why! Hoho." That rhymed. "Won't you come over and take look?" My employer began walking in the direction of the airship hanger, the nobleman hastily at his side. "I couldn't find the cause, but it may have something to do with the Glocier Rings." I followed them, suppressing the urge to sigh. No such sound escaped me, but I had the feeling that the ship's aliment would be easily repaired.

I dropped into the luxury airship's engine room, landing on the metal floor quietly. After lighting the room, it became apparent that this hume must have inherited such a ship. He either knew nothing of airships, did not care for them, or both. A long gauge was fully lit with a blue light, the first thing I checked. That was the ship's energy monitor, and my guess was that he had simply not filled the Glocier Rings with enough energy to give flight to such a lofty airship. The light was proof enough that the rings were charged, but nothing else was wrong with the ship. Was my intuition wrong, and the nobleman did in fact know his airship? It discerned me. I never failed when it came to first impressions. I made my own, and I assessed my acquaintance fairly. Never had I been wrong before. Then, the gauge blinked black a few times before relighting itself. It was not the ship that was broken, but the gauge's light bulb.

"The Glocier Rings are drained of energy." I said, strengthening my voice so that they would hear me on the deck. I slid a metallic canister, shaped similar to a syringe from the side of the engine. Sure enough, the energy canister was faded and dull. They were so old, that I decided to just change them with newer ones. This rich hume could easily afford the replacements, so why not earn the profit? "I am replacing them now. Your ship will be airborne soon enough." His ship had a total of three Glocier charges, a fair amount for such a ship. Depending on the size, and power of the craft, their Glocier rings would vary in number as well. This craft required three because of its size, but a finer ship, say, built for speed, would require many more to run it. I took three, newly bound charges and slid them into place around the engine. As I sealed them inside, a pale blue glow emitted from each one. A healthy airship's engine glowed like a blue star. Pleased with my work, I stepped back onto the ship's deck, holding the empty charges in a cloth in my hands. "There is no chance of your engine failing for years. Keep the Glocier rings well charged, and your ship will glide smoothly." The man examined the charges, then me with a questioning stare.

"Glocier Rings? Some kind of term that you _viera_ use?" I remained expressionless.

"The charges will cost 5,000 gil each. This is excluding the new bulb you must replace. My superior will discuss his terms of agreement." I bowed curtly, still taller than the hume, and left them to chat.

I was convinced, after years in Archades, that Sky Pirates knew airships better than the casual owner. All kinds of Sky Pirates had passed through this city, and many of them needed repairs. The majority had been filthy, cheating hume men, as the normal citizen images such a pirate, but I had enjoyed the company of many who would lend me a hand on their ship's repairs. Those spoke of treasure as well, but not in such vulgar words as the others. They had a desire for freedom, and that restless spirit led them to becoming pirates, so they would be able to travel on their own accord. Not a calling of thievery. They were rare souls, given a bad name for the path they chose. Similar to me. In a vague way.

I had been in the capital of Archades for ten years now. I found an occupation as a mechanic for airships, but remained unsettled. I came to the city because of the number of ships that passed through, but the war prevented me from traveling with any of the ships. Those who offered for me to join them were never ones who I would comply to. I had become trapped in the capital, and found myself no longer trying to find a place in the world of humes, but trying to escape it. Never would I return to the Wood, but I was eager to leave the city. Its fumes or war and ignorance were suffocating me.

"Fran! Hold on a minute, let's have a word." My employer dashed back to my side, grinning eagerly as I faced him.

"Yes?" He cleared his throat.

"I failed to notice the light bulb on purpose, you see. I wanted you to fix it, rather than me."

"Then it was a test."

"Indeed it was, and you passed with flying colors." A test? I had enough of them in my past.

"What is the meaning of this? Did you wish to asses my abilities?" He shrugged.

"I knew you had the skill, I just wanted to see it in action. See, I received a request from the imperial shipyard the other day." This caught my attention. "They asked me to send my best mechanic over to oversee the progress of a prototype fighter airship. I wanted it to be you, but some of my other employees wanted a shot at it as well. I gave them similar tasks, but you were most impressive. That's only to be expected, though. Won't you do it?" The imperial shipyard. Where they constructed airships for the war.

"No."

"Fran!" I would not further Archades causes. They were the instigator in this war, and the opposing nation of Dalmasca had no chance against them. I would not have any part of such a war. My superior followed me in haste. "Fran, I thought you would love the opportunity!"

"My answer was not one you were pleased with, but it is mine." He paused.

"Then do it as a favor." He grinned. "I promised them such a mechanic as yourself. Just image the airships you would work with. I'm also sure, that you could take one as your own when the project is completed." I paused.

"They would not grant me such a craft."

"Of course they would. Just show them how valuable you are, and they'll be itching to give you any ship you want."

"Fine." I turned. What he said changed things. "I will oversee the construction, but nothing more." I planned not to make the prototype airship any greater than it would be. This was my best opportunity for leaving Archades, and I would not pass it up lightly.


	8. Chance Encounters

"Good morning, Master Ffamran." The heavy curtains of my chamber were pulled apart, allowing the harsh, morning sunlight to fill my room. I buried my face into my blankets, moaning aloud.

"What compels you to rouse me at such an hour!" I demanded, muffled by the pillow I was yelling into. I was beyond soreness, as the bruises of the previous night had surfaced on my face in their appealing hues of violets and yellow. I planned to sit out the day in my chambers, and recover by the touch of my father's handmaids. I did not have my own, as Cidolfus knew me well enough not to hire any solely for me. I could not get much accomplished with such an appearance outside of my own walls.

"You must wake early now. Your duties as a judge begin today." My doors opened again as more servants filed in. They rallied the troops already!

"No, no..!" Together, they arranged an extensive uniform at the foot of my bed, consisting of chain mail and armor. I pulled myself up, examining the armor with animosity. The shoulder plate and helm were engraved with Arcadia's emblem, and the cloths were dyed our colors. "What is the meaning of this? Am I to wear such elaborate garb?"

"You are. It is the uniform of an Imperial Judge." I swung my legs over my bed, and walked drowsily to inspect them. They were well kept, but all that mattered was how heavy they appeared. I shook my head and exhaled defiantly.

"I refuse to wear such massive-hey!" The second I was standing, my servants flocked me as if I were a piece of sweetherb to chocobos. I suppose, since I had declined their assistance in dressing myself all my life, they were making it up now by being as rough as possible. I cussed under my breath and beckoned to one of the few, unoccupied servants.

"I don't suppose that you've prepared any sort of meal this fine morning."

"Master Bunansa requested your company in the dining hall for breakfast." Just as he was forcing this new occupation upon me? My face must have become red with anger, for the servant became anxious to leave.

"You can tell "_Master Bunansa_" that I am just too excited to be eating _anything_ before I begin my work today!" the servant nodded, backing out hastily. "With vigor, now!"

"O-Of course, Young Master." I shook my head as my servants pulled away.

"Now, all of you, out." They bowed in unison around me.

"I will await outside to escort you when you are ready."

I lifted my hands. No skin was visible under the heavy mail and iron gloves. When I raised my head, I saw my reflection in the mirror across my room. Never before had I been so dissatisfied with my appearance. Dressed in the garb of those loyal to our tyrant king. I shook my head, and looked away, disgusted.

The uniform proved to be even more obnoxious than I had thought. My cape made noise at every step and, no matter how my servant assured me otherwise, I was convinced that the echoing footsteps of my boots was someone pursuing us.

I followed my head servant as he led me quickly down the hallways. He appeared as anxious as my father to get my new position. To be accepted as a judge brought great honor to the family, so everyone was eager that I...act accordingly, starting by arriving on time. That explained why I was being escorted. I recognized the path we were taking as the same one my father had taken me yesterday. I suppose that meant our destination was the same as well. That circular room with the cursed war banners. We entered the viewing deck above the shipyard, and my pace slowed. The airship I had seen only yesterday was taking on form. A pair of wings were spread out on the ship's sides, folding against the ship, then back out for testing.

"Dual wings that fold to the side? Interesting." And the speed thrusters attached to them looked even more interesting.

"Why yes, Young Master. That prototype is a completely new model. We hope that Sir Vayne will be pleased." I waved that off. Always to please _him_. His younger brother would be more worthy of such a craft. As I began to move away, a sight just as alluring as a new airship caught my eye. A strikingly familiar viera stood tall among the workers. "Young Master, we should move along."

"Who _is_ she?"

"Young Master?"

"That viera. White ears with brown tips." My servant joined me by the glass.

"She was sent here to oversee the construction of the airship." My mouth gaped open in a wide smile.

"A _mechanic_?"

"Well, that should be expected. Or we wasted our money."

"She knows airships, as well as combat." A smile crept up on my lips. "Unique indeed."

"Young Master, we must-"

"Yes, yes. You are dismissed." He did not move. I sighed, smiling. My escort wanted to be certain that I arrived. "I won't run away from my "duties" this day. I will report in, as i am supposed to." My servant bowed and left me alone. "But for now…"

~Fran POV~

"Fran, that man has been watching you for minutes now, kupo." A small moogle dressed in green signaled me from his lookout point from atop a large crate. I did not look his way, and continued to read through the ship's progress reports casually. According to them, I had been more of an asset than I had thought.

"I am aware, Nono." I assured him. This not being my first time under observation, it did not worry me. "I've felt his gaze for some time now, but he is of no threat." The moogle glanced back and forth fervently.

"But Fran…He's dressed in armor with Archadia's emblem, kupo..." My ears twitched his way. Armor? I lowered the clipboard and turned slowly. I could see his every detail, even from so far away. Though his back was to me, his facial features were insignificant. The black cape with the red emblem was plenty enough to infer. An imperial Judge. I put down the papers and walked to the elevator. This I could not leave alone. It is understandable if a Judge watch the progress of the _ship_, but not its supervisor. He was planning something. "Oh dear, kupo! Fran, what are you going to do, kupo?" Nono dashed to my side.

"I will just have a…_friendly_ word with him, nothing more."

~Ffamran POV~

"Huh? Where is she off to now?" I leaned over, putting my hands to the glass. The viera was out of sight, disappearing under the observation deck. "Hm. Well, I suppose that's that." The elevator across from me let out a soft ring as it reached this level, and my body froze rigid. "She did _not_!" Though I tried to make a…hasty getaway, my new attire held me back considerably. Before I could make it a yard away, the metal door opened and out strut that familiar viera.

"Why in such a hurry?" I froze in mid-step, groaning inwardly. "You seemed to have much time, what compels you to leave now?" I coughed. Well, there was no escaping fate. So I turned to face her with a smile.

"Well, you know." I shrugged. "Places to get off to, people to converse with." Her eyes narrowed with recognition, but she did not voice her thoughts. Her complex, spider-webbing thoughts… Those eyes seemed to analyze me, making my skin hot. She blinked slowly, then cocked her head ever so slightly, as if she were breaking from her stare.

"I see." She replied softly. I chuckled.

"I'm glad you do." I turned my shoulder to the airship below. "I also see that you are in charge of the new model now."

"Yes. How observant." She wasn't letting her guard down at all- reminding me how I had been caught spying on her. I put on hand on my hip, and the other in the air.

"Come now. Can you not relax even in a friendly conversation?"

"Your bruises turned out nicely." And she bites back! My hair stood on end, and she did not even grant me a second glance. Her eyes were fixed, distant. "I thought the officers were using you as an example of their authority, a mere show of dominance." Dominance…? "But it seems that they are allies after all. Opposing a Judge is foolish, but worthy of recognition. You Judges are the ones who let such power go to your heads." She turned. "It seems I was wrong about you after all. Assisting you was a mistake that I will not repeat."

"Wait just a minute-!" She thought I was a Judge, well, a real one. Thinking that, she did not even hold her tongue! What nerve! What nerve she had…Impressive. I smiled. "And…knowing my rank, you still speak to me in such a manner?"

"Rank is not tangible. It is a mere figure of status. Your abuse of such a title does not rouse fear, only disgust."

'Well said.' I thought. For now, I only smiled.

"Will you now arrest me- for sedition?"

"If I did, then they would hire another to oversee the ship. I would no longer see you on my walks across the deck." I noticed a slight flick of her ears, then stillness once again.

"My opinion remains unchanged." She turned her back to me, ivory hair trailing far behind her as she boarded the elevator. We watched each other carefully as the doors closed- her inquisitive chestnut eyes the last thing I saw before the doors curtained her face. I stood in a daze, rocking on my heels with a peculiar grin as I reviewed our short conversation in my mind. Each word held an even larger commitment behind it. She had the guts to approach and interrogate an Imperial Judge, then openly voice her thoughts even while knowing what the consequences could be. This encounter would fixate me for some time.


	9. Two Days of Work

I'd made a promise, and since I had nowhere else to be at the time, I followed the corridors into the circular conference room. The discussion came to an abrupt halt when I entered. I would have given a smile, but my cheeks only strained. Something about their stares made me want to shrink away and backpedal. I did not belong here the least. There were many others dressed in similar garb, all seated at the table, staring at me accusingly.

"What a welcome…" I murmured, a bit too loud. I was shot a warning glare from the nearest Judge.

"Ah. I believe our new company has decided to join us." An elderly Judge stood at the end of the conference table, his graying hair illuminated like twine from the open windows. Though I never planned to be in my current position, I was well acquainted with the Judges due to my father's position. I recognized him as the commander of the thirteenth bureau- Judge Magister Ghis. None of the other Judges in this room held such a rank. He even had his robes dyed with crimson to show for it. This old dog took orders directly from Vayne Solidor. He then beckoned me from across the room. "Ffamran mied Bunansa. I was…surprised, none the least, when I was told of your desire to assist Archadia by such means. Your reputation would suggest otherwise." Through his entire welcome, Ghis was tapping the golden sword at his waist. I could tell right then that we would get along handily.

"You should know that I am just teeming with surprises…sir." Every eye in the room was fixated on me. They must have noticed my dashing accent and simply been captivated.

"…Very well then. Take a seat." The only chair open was at the far end, practically exiled from the others. I did not mind keeping my distance, but it did not help with my morale. Ghis raised his head. "Before we were…interrupted, I was explaining the current situation. Now, I will be returning to the Leviathan in a short time, and the city will be in the care of Imperial Judges as yourself. This is a time of warfare, and we cannot afford for our city of Archadies to fall victim to the waves of aggressive mist." I leaned back in my chair.

"Sure, blame it all on the Mist." Mist was not something I was familiar with, as I have never witnessed it. But father had done well to explain of it to me. Mist was fine concentration of magiks that could influence the weak minded and shroud their common sense. My father surely had seen the Mist more than once, judging by his state of mind. In any case, the Mist seemed to be something to blame when you did not want to admit the truth. I had tried to blame my first airship accident on a wave of Mist as well.

"So be wary of the streets. We must preserve the peace…by any means necessary." So that was their excuse for the abusive behavior towards innocent cityfolk. They were upholders of peace. Of course.

And now I was one too. Lovely.

~Fran POV~

I walked the streets quickly, sidestepping before the condensed groups of Archadians passed me by. The air crackled as they spoke, tension as brittle as ice. Before their tempers could shatter that fine gloss, I drew the necessary distance away from them. I exhaled quietly, as if I'd just barely escaped some kind of explosion.

"Really, how could you!" I cringed, my ears dropping to my hair as a woman's fine scream broke the air. Apparently I had not left them far enough behind. These kinds of emotions were frequent with humes, and perpetually in change. That same woman would be laughing at the end of the day with just as much vulgarity as she had been exclaiming, I could infer so much. Humes would let such trifle matters rouse the most open display of emotions. I stepped lightly over a staircase, reaching the overhang where a taxi airship awaited for my arrival. Beside it stood a handsome hume, one interesting enough to catch my eye. He then looked my way, and his face lit up as if he were a blooming flower. My chest felt light with curiosity. Why was he beckoning me? Surly I did now know him. As I took a hesitant step his way, a girl dashed down the stairs and leapt into his waiting embrace. He pulled away with a full smile, and offered her a round box. The girl lifted the lid, pushing away the tissue paper eagerly. She laughed openly and took a blue sunhat from the box and fitted it into her head. She spun before him, as if asking for approval. He stood, fixing the attire over her hair with kind caresses.

I'd never found myself staring so openly before, and not of shock. I felt a strange sensation, and my feet seemed to move on their own to carry me away from the sight.

"You may depart." I crossed my legs in the taxi, looking away from the sidewalks as I was lifted into the air.

…I desired a hat.

The small, green jumpsuit-clad moogle dashed through the unsuspecting legs of the taller races of humes and stocky Bangaas. All were in disarray, handing off papers and blueprints with hasty orders.

"That Fran, why did she choose such a day to be on time rather than early, kupo?" Nono's ears perked as he recognized the dark legs stepping into the airship hanger. "Fran! About time you showed up, my pom-pom was nearly in a knot, kupo!"

"Do not be in a fluster, I am here." But every other mechanic and craftsman was certainly disoriented. "But flustered indeed, what has them entangled?"

"The airship is failing in one big mess, kupo!" My glance his way was enough to urge him into details as he led me to the ship. "The Glocair ring is unbalanced, and the ship will collapse if left as is, kupo!" The hoards of mechanics cleared a path for me before the ship, my hands expertly dropping into place inside the engine room. Nono bounded in beside me. "When the practice start-up was initiated, the Glocair ring nearly fell in on itself, kupo." The ship was horribly off balance. The dual wings on either side was a new design, and new designs often failed. The wings and energy boosters weighed too much, and would split the ship in half down the middle if equilibrium was not reestablished. I had little time to make a thorough decision. I recoiled my hands, now coated in grease, and turned to the waiting crew.

"Add a second Glocair ring, and move the original to the left. This will balance the craft." Discerned mummers broke out instantly. I expected such a reaction, but that did not alter our limited options.

"Fran, are you mad!" One, especially unnerved craftsman approached me with blueprints clenched in his fist. "Yes, your theory will balance the ship, but it will also turn it into a heap of precious scrap metal!"

"I am aware of the risks that such a task poses. But will you do nothing instead?" His face heated red.

"There's nothing we can do! This was an attempt at a new ship, not a final construction. We'll learn from our mistakes and make a new one."

"We will do no such thing. There is a chance that the second Glocair ring will overpower the craft, but also be aware of its state when we do not fail." He was not satisfied. "The craft will not only be the first of its kind, but it will become the most effective fighter airship in the entire fleet. When such a small ship is powered with the equivalent of the leviathan, no other ship could compare to its speed and accuracy." My speech had convinced all the mechanics and craftsmen I needed. I turned from him and approached the ship to better instruct the others. "Assist if you choose to, but your decisions are no longer influential." My words were harsh, but they were the ones that must be spoken. "To work! We have not the hours to trifle with." The hanger renewed with energy, but now with a purpose. We had barley over an hour to bring in the new ring, or the ship would surely be lost. No…not under my command. This chance would not slip from my grasp so easily.

~Ffamran POV~

Rising in the morning before the sun did, everyone in this little clubhouse despised me, and I was forced to stand guard outside buildings of importance in nearly fifty pounds of armor…with no shade. While I was clad in the iron helm, not a single woman except that gutsy viera would cross my path.

My occupation as a Judge had lasted a duration of two days and I was already considering suicide.

A strapping young duke as myself should not be confined to such boundaries! Especially not in chain mail! Ever since I'd been assigned a sentry post outside Draklor Laboratories, my outlook on life seemed to become more grim. Except during those split-seconds in which that dark viera passed me by as she left and returned to the lab. Particularly today, she had been dashing back and forth with new airship parts all morning. Each time she did, I straightened up and tipped my helmet back so she may see my face. The first encounter, she turned her face my way with a curious stare whilst walking. On the return trip, I only received a brief glance, as if she was just making sure that it was still me. This third day as a Judge was quite interesting.

~Fran POV~

The hour we had was spent, hopefully in the right ways. The second Glocair ring was in place beside the first, and the ship was holding fast. But would so much additional energy overpower it? The chances of success we against me, but I would not quit as long as there was any shred hope for it. Those who worked under me were anxious to start the energy flow in the airship, yet they wanted to drag our procrastination out longer. The crowd was still but for me as I approached the control panel. Without so much as a word of reassurance, I initiated the power-up.

A loud hum filled the hanger as the airship's glocair rings took in energy. The rings spun quickly, gaining speed and heat. They began to glow a misty hue, lighting the entire hanger in seconds. The humming became a strained thumping as the friction from the two rings began to hit each other. This is what I feared. The sound of the rings' exertion rung through the laboratory in piercing screeches. My ears kept flicking in discomfort, trying to face away from the overwhelming sounds.

"Fran, you fool!" As if his words had been the last blow, the chargers went out in a flurry of sparks. The engine's last screeches echoed through the warehouse like the lights of burning out fireworks until it vanished completely. The lights overhead shorted out from the discharge, and we stood in ominous darkness. Only the padded footsteps of a moogle could be heard as Nono bounded to the control box. I opened my eyes again, lowering my arm now that there was no light to be shielded from. Nono's quick hands were busy in wires, but every hume or bangaa in the room let loose with open displays of their mixed emotions.

"We failed! Oh Lord Vayne, forgive us!"

"It's all that viera's fault! Pushing the ship so hard! Years of research, wasted!"

"There goes a year's worth of pine chops…"

"Don't get your pom-poms in a knot just yet, kupo!" Nono's small voice rung out over the distress. I walked under the ship, my eyes wandering quickly from each ring.

"Did it not overpower itself?" Nono scrambled onto a crate beside me, now at shoulder height.

"I believe not, kupo. It seems the energy pools were drained, but there is no damage to the airship, kupo." From so close to the Glocair rings, I could feel the heat still emitting from them.

"Will she fly?" I asked. The moogle shrugged.

"I don't see why not, kupo." Unlike the humes, or seeq or bangaa, I refrained from any open display of emotion. But I could not deny the sweet satisfaction that I felt as my airship finally came together. I turned swiftly, facing the confused mechanics and craftsmen.

"The airship will be operable soon. I will inform Lord Vayne that his craft will be completed in due time. Reestablish lighting here and resume your work." Nono joined me at my side as we left.

It was difficult to believe that the only things remaining to complete the craft was an appropriate paint job and modifications of the navigation system, all of which could be finished in a matter of days. I'd managed this project within a month, from start to successful completion. I'd kept my end of the contract, and now came to time for the Emperor's son to do the same


	10. Regret

"Just stop for a moment, Cidolfus!" Doctor Ranshal walked quickly, trying to keep pace with Ffamran's father while managing a heavy limp in his leg. "Ffamran had to see me again today because of that gun wound. The armor is chafing right into it. I can give him medicine, but what he needs is to get out of that chain mail and rest!"

"Ffamran will not be slowed by something as trifle as a day-old gun wound."

"The night before he began his duties, he'd been hurt again! He's exhausted!" Ranshal countered.

"Those wounds were all his fault in the first place. Foolish boy probably deserves them."

"Even so, as his doctor, I urge you to relieve him of this strenuous occupation! At least until he's recovered." Cidolfus turned and adjusted his half-moon glasses while facing the fretful physician.

"As his doctor, you should know that you are _only_ his doctor." Ranshal held his tongue, but had plenty of remarks ready on them. Cidolfus smiled. "It's quite reassuring to know my boy has such a considerate doctor as you, Strahl." Ranshal's face was stern after hearing his first name in use. Trying to get on his better side once more by using familiarities? Ranshal gave his old friend a quick once-over with his trained eyes. Ffamran's words were true to the bone. Cidolfus' hair was graying early, his skin fading early in life as well. Even though Strahl Ranshal was a bit older than Cidolfus Bunansa, he was the younger looking man. This man had been different ever since he'd returned from his latest nethicite expedition.

No longer was this the friend he knew.

"If you will excuse me, Sir Bunansa." Ranshal turned, relieved to be looking away from those haunted eyes and made his way back down the hall. The carpets here were dark, woven with intricate patterns that made no definite sense when one examined them. Ranshal hated walking these corridors. He hit the button on the wall beside the elevator with the end of his cane, eager to return to the lower levels and take a taxi airship to his home. Today had been much too long. The double doors opened with a ding, and Ranshal stepped inside before another could crowd in beside him. He was not normally so grumpy, but after listening to Cidolfus he was as eager as anyone…

Blood.

Ranshal picked out the fresh spots of crimson in the dark carpet instantly. They glistened in the dim lighting, newly fallen from an open wound. He hastily hit a different button, to the second floor.

~ Ranshal's POV

I entered the first open door on the right, following the sparse trail into the hospital.

"Which room is he in?" I asked my secretary. She seemed surprised that I knew of his arrival.

"Oh. He's, uhm, just down the hall in room four, sir." Without another word, I hobbled down to the examination room as quickly as I could.

"And what was I just telling his father." I turned into the room without so much as a knock. "Not calling for my nurses yet? Oh my." A viera stood beside the examination table on which a small moogle in a green jumpsuit sat. I recognized him instantly by his striking attire. "Nono? Oh, what have you gotten yourself into now?" One of his small feet was bleeding from a long cut, dripping blood onto the floor.

"Your nurses? We have been asking for them for some time now, but you are the first to show." The viera said. I sighed and rolled up my sleeves. And I wanted to retire early tonight. Now I'd be stuck here for another half hour. Well, Nono was one of my moogles, so I suppose I had an obligation there.

"Well, I'm here now so I ought to take a look." I knelt before the table and took Nono's foot in my hands. "How did this happen?"

"That nasty elevator in the airship warehouse closed on my foot, kupo! Fran was able to pry it open before it chopped it off entirely, kupo." I grimaced.

"What a pleasant tale, that."

"But I'm rather relieved that it's you, master, that is to bandage me up, kupo."

"That's Strahl, to you, Nono. But do try to be more like your brothers and stay out of such trouble." I paused, furrowing my brow. "Except Montblanc." I had stopped the bleeding with my palms, and wanted to wrap in up before it could start again. The gauze I was eyeing was out of reach, though. The viera caught my stare, following it with chestnut-red eyes. She took a step, her heels tapping on the floor softly, held the bandages from the glass shelf and offered them to me. I took a roll and began wrapping the moogle's foot. "You're the viera in charge of the new airship, am I correct? Fran, was it?"

"Yes. Am I at fault?" I scowled.

"How can you build more war crafts so willingly? Do viera lack conscious?"

"I would not have brought my companion here if I did." I shrugged.

"You have a point there."

"As do you. Many viera choose to ignore what they feel."

"That still doesn't explain why you're helping Archadia crush Dalmasca into rubble." Her pause caught my eye.

"My reasons are my own. And this craft I have completed…?" She looked off to a side. "It was a,as you humes say, fluke. No other airship will come from this." I watched her face carefully. Viera were known to be stoic, but I recognized her expression, no matter how she tried to suppress it.

"You seem regretful." Nono examined his foot happily.

"Much obliged, kupo. We will take our leave now, Master Strahl, kupo." The moogle made his way to the door, and Fran stood to follow him.

"Regretful?" She turned back to me with a sad smile that only lasted a second. "My only regret is the time I spent here in the name of this ruthless war."

~Fran's POV

"My foot doesn't even sting, kupo! I'm quite glad that he stumbled into us, kupo." I briefly nodded as we approached the conference room.

"You seemed to know each other quite well."

"Oh yes, kupo. Master Strahl takes care of my sibling as I, kupo." Nono's ears drooped, and his red pom-pm seemed to drop low. "But Master is becoming quite old…I do worry for him, kupo…" Nono murmured to himself as we approached the conference room.

"I wish to end this quickly. I do not enjoy the company of Vayne Solidor."

~Ffamran's POV

I leaned back in my chair around the large oak desk. The conference room was crowded with Imperial Judges, all but me listening intently to the rubbish talk of Vayne Solidor at the head of the table. He was briefly praising our hard work, with such emotion that he was using to mask his lack of interest. We were just foot soldiers after all. Rankless door-guards. A few knocks came from the double doors.

"Sir Vayne. The Head of the department of airship construction has arrived with her report." The young, war leader smiled.

"Ah. I see. Send her in then."

"Yes sir." The doors closed once more, then opened soon after. My favorite little viera strutted to the edge of the table, across from him, with a limping moogle at her side. She gave no inkling that she was aware of the meeting in progress, and the many eyes upon her.

"The Prototype Airship has been successfully charged as of today. The ship is fully functional and air-able." She informed, her elegant voice ringing across the desk. The conversation just got a whole lot more interesting. Vayne stood.

"Excellent. All of the construction plans were followed, then?"

"The addition of a second Glocair ring was necessary for the dual wings to be operable." Vayne scowled, turning his head to the side.

"That was not part of the blueprints. How _necessary_ was this?" The viera chose her words carefully.

"With only one ring, the wings would break off on either side due to lack of energy flow, and their weight. By making the wings a pair, we were able to stabilize the craft. It was absolutely required." Vayne tapped his fingers on the dark oak, openly pondering the matter at hand. I kept my eyes fixed on tall, dark, and gorgeous. Something about her was tense. She was nervous? Well, she was apparently in charge of the entire new ship. If she failed, it would directly reflect upon herself. But from what I understood, what was displeasing Vayne so much would only make the airship more efficient. He looked up.

"Fran, I'm rather disappointed." Fran? I glanced at the young woman who he'd addressed. Fran! That was her name? Oh, the one victory of forced in becoming a Judge! "It seems that the new wing design has been quite a bother. I'm sure they will prove just as a nuisance in battle as well." Vayne sat, no longer interested. "Scrap it. Your services are no longer required." I would not be surprised if my mouth had fallen open. She bowed slightly, the opposite of what my response would have been.

"Of course. As for my contract, how do you wish to fulfill it?" Vayne's dark eyes flashed to hers.

"Ah…You mean the airship you were promised?"

"I do."

"The project failed. Thus you failed to uphold your end of the bargain. I have no need to uphold mine." He meant to end their conversation. "Now if you would-"

"You disclose the project in an act of preference." Fran persisted. "The craft is operable, if not impressive. I met your requests."

"I requested an airship that I would be pleased with. That ship holds no place in any of my fleets." Vayne's stare became colder. "You have heard me well. Take your leave." Fran held his gaze for an instant longer, as if deifying him in the only way she could, then turned her back to him and held her face high as she left.

I followed her with everything but my legs. She had questioned me as a Judge, but I was obviously not a threat. She had been impressive, but the encounter could have meant anything from flirting to foolhardiness. But she was truly was not intimidated by the Empire! I'm sure all the others were thinking similar thoughts, though with less admiration. Vayne must have realized this as well, because he beckoned the nearest foot soldiers with a discrete flick of his hand. Because of my exiled seat in the back, I could not hear their words, but his orders were clear enough. As they turned to follow his commands, I rose from my seat and dashed out the doors. They must have seen my hasty leave because of my bother of a cape, but I was able to gather the head start I needed.


	11. Run Away

~Fran's POV

Vayne was as proud as ever, and my remarks had done him well in. I should have held my tongue, but that man found ways to infuriate even the collected viera! I should have known that he would back out of the contract of his one way or another.

"Fran!" I rounded the corner swiftly, pressing my back to the wall. An iron-hushed voice called after me. Nono grew uneasy beside me, shifting his weight to one foot then the other. By the muffled edge to his voice, I could tell that it was a Judge who searched for me. His iron footsteps grew louder as he approached. Then, he slowed to a fast walk, breathing heavily in the armor. "Fleetfoot, that one is." He muttered, turning the corner. When the first sight of him was caught in my vision, I took him from behind with a quick tug and suppressed him against the wall. "Ah!" His startled gasp echoed in his helm. I put my face closer to his, speaking with a low and threatening tone.

"You will end this pursuit. I am taking my leave far- away from this forsaken country, so you have no need to attempt and arrest me."

"Fran was waiting for you, kupo!" Nono added, rather pleased. His furry face suddenly sparked with curiosity. "You are leaving, kupo?" The Judge chuckled behind his mask, as if he were enjoying the experience. My eyes narrowed as I decided what to do with him now. Now that he was mocking me…

"Though I don't mind your lovely figure so close to mine, it's rather difficult to breathe with my face against this helm." I drew away instantly, recognizing the gentlemanly voice. I lifted the facial armor off his head, and confirmed my pursuer. He was grinning as he stared to the side to see me from his peripheral vision. Once more, I'd found myself consorting with that young hume from the bar. His face still had remnants of the fight, as if he were not recognized otherwise. I pushed the helm into his arms and began my way down the hall, Nono following me with a curious stare. He took the helmet in one hand and called after me. "I won't try to take you, but Vayne has sent a few others to do what I would not." He was warning me? I paused in mid-step. I had waited for a pursuer with such in mind.

"I figured so much." My ears suddenly turned his way, and seconds later he also heard the iron footsteps as the Foot soldiers gained on us. He ran past me, eager to keep as much space as possible between the soldiers and himself.

"Come!" He beckoned. I hesitated, long enough for him to grow impatient. He dashed back, taking my wrist. "Why don't you be good and do what I say?"

Surprisingly, even though Nono was wounded, he ran quite quickly when swords were at his back. The two Judges were swift as well. "You there! Halt at once!" Their commands were muffled by their helms, but well audible. That didn't mean we would stop for them though! But in my current state, unknowing as to where I was being led, or how to make a quick escape, I was at the mercy of this young, silver-tongued hume. Then again, I had no time to be picky. He never had seemed a threat(or threatening at the least), not when I dragged his bloody face into a seat outside the Tavern, or when he'd appeared to me as a Judge above the airship hanger. This was far from trust, but I did not believe that he would intentionally cause me harm. But I was even more startled when he turned on his heel to punch one of the following Judges. The Judge toppled over, but was kicked in the side before he could regain his footing.

"Sorry about this, old chap. Truly not a personal matter." The young hume turned away quickly, leading me further down the hallway. "Damn. That was a gamble just now."

"Do you not know how to fight?" I inquired. He only laughed dryly, as if my question had been rhetorical.

Back in the hallway long behind us, the second Imperial Judge had found his companion recovering from the unexpected turn of events.

"It was Ffamran all right." The Judge shakily came to his feet. "Stupid kid's run off with that viera Vayne wants arrested." The other followed his gaze down the hall.

"No use in pursuing them now. I'll tell Vayne, but he probably won't think much of it. Never did he like Ffamran. Probably send a group of headhunters after them if they try and leave the city, but that's it." The two Imperial Judges turned and made their return down the corridors. "Doubt those two will fight a mob of Judges on their doorsteps anyways."

~Ffamran's POV

The iron helm crashed against the wall, shattering the glass picture frame behind it. The shrapnel dropped onto the burgundy carpet beside the shining armor like triangular raindrops. My father slowly rose to his feet after his quick instincts had saved him from the impact of thrown iron. Instead of his head, the glass picture covering had taken the blow.

"What has gotten into you, Ffamran! This behavior is unacceptable!"

"If only you would say so much to that tyrant _friend_ of yours!" Cidolfus' face darkened.

"Have your views not changed the least? He is helping the Emperor raise our country to a new height of prosperity by swiftly putting an end to this war!"

"You were well aware of how I see him, yet you have me working for him!" I shook my head like a dog trying to dry itself. "No matter how hard I bathe, I cannot rid myself of the scent of metal!" I tugged the armor from my forearms, hardly giving the time to clip them free of the chain mail first. "What kind of father would do such a thing to his son!" I threw them to the carpet in disgust and I clenched my fists. I was breathing heavily for so little stain. I shuffled my feet and faced my father boldly. "He would have had an innocent woman imprisoned today." He said nothing, at least, not to me. He let out a strained sigh, and I noticed how aged he had become. He was graying so quickly…

"No. I'm certain that Ffamran had made up his mind."

"What?"

My father turned his head to a side, as if to better hear. "Of course I will, my friend." He looked my way, but continued to speak to himself, or his imaginary friend. "Nothing so trifle as a blind confrontation will waver my loyalty to Vayne Solidor." As he spoke to the nonexistent accomplice of his, I felt my chest grow tight, and suddenly weak. This man that stood before me, gray and corrupted so…he was not my father- I would refuse to accept that! That light-headedness passed with a few more heartbeats, replaced by the same rage that had prompted me to assault him with armor.

"Ever since you returned from that expedition Vayne sent you on-!" My voice snapped. "You have gone mad, old man! I _cannot stand beside you and watch you destroy yourself!_" When he refused to reply, I took my cape in my fist and pulled it from my shoulders in one swift tug.

I glared up to him without another word, and turned my back on him, ridden of Archadia's emblem.

Though I was still clad in pounds of iron and steel, I had not felt so light since I began as a Judge. I spent no more than ten minutes in my room, taking only time to angrily rip the armor from my limbs, piece by piece, and toss a few cotton shirts into my pack. When I opened my doors to take my leave, I saw that my father had moved himself to his desk, and was rubbing his temples groggily. How could he choose his- his imaginary friend over his own son! It disgusted me to know that I shared blood with a man that had fallen so far.

As he looked up to match my glare, I spun on my heel and ran down the stairs. I did not think that he would try and stop me if I took the elevator down the many floors…but I could not stand still any longer. I'd wanted to turn and punch him, instead threw the helm, and now I just wanted to run. I skipped nearly an entire flight of stairs, gripping the railing loosely as my pack thumped against my back. The soles of my feet slammed into the carpet, and I dropped low to my knees to absorb the impact. Before the sting had ebbed from my heels, I dashed again.

I would leave this accursed place! I would leave it behind, along with this forsaken country. My mind was fast at work, as my hasty actions began to catch up to me. Surely the guards would come to arrest me soon enough, starting at my father's residence. I would need to make a fleet-footed getaway. But how? To make such a departure, I was in need of an airship. A fast, reliable craft that could take a good hit. This was, of course, my dream ship, but it was the very thing I needed now. An airship… that no one else seemed to want.

"Ah…" And I knew right where to find her.


	12. Fly Away

I hid out inside the massive airship hanger until night drew her curtains over Archadia a few hours later. The guards around the prototype airship were minimal, as the ship was only to be discarded. With the Judges power divided away from her, the ship rested alone and dormant. I made my move towards her in the cover of the shadows she cast in the dim lighting. As I turned the corner, I saw that the staircase had remained lowered. Daring, I leaned out a bit more to peer inside. My eyes met the gray interior before the rest faded to black. Had they just left the stairwell down because of its compromised value? The steady footsteps of the nightly guard rung across the concrete, reminding me of the little time that I had to pull of such a foolhardy escape. Before he could turn the corner, I dashed up the metal steps with soft, urgent steps of three. I barley had my back to the inner walls of the ship when the Judge paused at the base of the airship.

"What's this?" I held my breath as he took to the first step, his metal boots echoing up the stairs with loud clinks. "Those good for nothing guards didn't bring the stairwell back up again?" The Judge said. He stepped back onto the plain tiles with mutters of discontentment, and threw the staircase back into place with a sickening bang.

I stood in the darkness of the airship, my eyes wide as I let out a sigh of relief. I should still hurry, though. It was only a matter of time before the Judges would thoroughly search the hanger for me. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I noticed that it wasn't dark at all. Far enough away from the doors so that light wouldn't reach, the navigation room was dimly lit by the small screens before the steering wheel. The ship was in standby mode, as if preparing for departure. I dropped my bag by the doorway and examined the navigation room. It was defiantly the latest model, as all of the direction systems were just developed. With further inspection, I determined that, though I would be able to fly her, my navigation abilities were rather limited. I put my hands on my hips with a sigh. Where to start? Wherever I did, I would need almost twenty minutes to get her off the ground since I had to start her up by myself. This is a major reason as to why sky pirates, were sky _pirates_. When being pursed with a newly stolen keepsake, it was convenient to be able to take off with little delay. I bent over the intricate pattern of buttons and keys, my mind quick at work as I analyzed their meanings. I decided on the first left switches as the power startup, and, before I could lose my nerve, I pulled them flat against the panel. I had tensed nervously, prepared for the loud hum of the spinning glocair rings, yet no such vibration filled the rooms. Did I need to start the main thruster in the engine room as well? I turned on my heel, took the one step needed to catch my balance, and froze again.

This seemed to be the similar reaction of the viera down the hall.

"Fran?" She came to an abrupt halt, her ears noticeably straight. I caught a flicker of surprise across her dark face before it hardened into that unblinking gaze.

"I will not ask you why you are here." She said- her voice quiet and dangerous. "Nor will I voice _my_ reasoning. But you will leave this ship to me. Leave at once." I blinked in shock at her demands. My chest burned with subtle offense.

"Now that's now way for a lady to ask. What gives you so much right to this ship anyways?"

"I gained this craft after I _constructed_ it. You simply grew fond of it whilst observing." True, true. "I grow tiered of repeating myself." She subtly adjusted her footing to better leap. "Disembark."

Now, even if I knew how to drop the stairwell, I was not about to give up such a prize, and face certain imprisonment. I continued my cool act, opening one hand her way.

"How daring. Is this I threat I hear?"

"Interpret as you please, but you will regret my company for any longer." Then, the overhead lights snapped on, nearly blinding and defining me as the entire hanger roared with sound. Both our composures faltered. The airship was coming to full power, and the switches I'd thrown sent the glocair rings into a frenzy. Apparently, Fran had been in the engine room, igniting the main thrusters, as I calmly boarded. It had taken quite some time for the ship to reach full power after the main thrusters had been ignited. This was a sign of a…juvenile engine. My mouth felt dry, and I forgot to take heed of Fran's previous threat.

"This is the ship's first flight!" I snapped, following the viera as she shouldered past me, her heels tapping the metal floor loudly. She seemed to forget her threat as well.

"That is no longer a relevant fact! Get off this craft now!" Her voice was well audible over the ship's strained hum. I rushed beside her, quickening the pace of her rapid button-pressing.

"I kindly decline, in fact-!" I pointed a finger her way. "You should be the one leaving! I'm claiming this craft now, so you might as well hop off here instead of the next stop."

"I will do no such thing!" I felt the same annoyance from her reply, as she had felt with my demand.

"Well-!" I felt of surge of childish anger flash inside me. Though I disliked my father, it was rare for me to have been denied the luxuries I wanted on a whim. I planned on severing all ties with him, but it would certainly take a while before I was accustomed to rejection. "Well neither will i!"

We understood the situation well enough to put aside our quarreling to a point where we could mutually progress on the ship's takeoff. With our combined efforts, the airship was ready to lift off within minutes of the loud startup, and not a second too soon. The combined force of the foot soldiers and Judges were banging away at our doors with their swords and gauntlets.

"A loud bunch aren't they?" I muttered, momentarily forgetting how sensitive a viera's ears were.

"Nearly as annoying as you." She replied, leaning over the navigation half of the dashboard. "I've input a course out of the main city. Can you fly?" I dropped into the pilot seat beside her, glancing back and forth between the spacious window and button-covered dashboard. "She should fly manually once you've cleared the hanger. If all goes well."

"If all goes well? Such as, if the ship will take to the air or not."

"She can fly." Fran retorted, defending her ship. "But only at the hands of a skilled pilot." So she was not one? She could fly a ship, I was sure, but it would most likely be difficult for her to guide it out of the hanger. Now if it was evasive maneuvers we needed to escape with the ship, then she had certainly gotten stuck with the right person. A sheepish grin filled my cheeks, one that set the uneasy viera on alert. I flexed my fingers over the wheel.

"I suggest that you hold on to something." I struck the remaining thruster into place against the panel, and pulled up on the wheel.

The iron beams that supported the airship above the ground began to shake, simultaneously with the powerful hum of the dual-glocair ring engine. The Judges and guards, previously occupied with their attempts to pry open the impenetrable hull, paused in union to look up. As they did, the five support beams broke away from the ship's wings by the sheer energy of the gloacair rings. The airship hung in the air, precociously at first as I accustomed myself to her size. This was, after all, the largest, and most advanced airship I'd ever flown.

"All right, now…forward."

"Lower the craft at once!" A rough, familiar voice commanded from the observation deck beside us. Ghis had run out onto the hallway, along with a large group of foot soldiers.

"And what?" I called, unaware that he could not hear me through the strong glass. "Face a fairer sentence? Of course, just give me a second!" I quickly found the wing thrusters on the dash, and the ship suddenly lurched, then shot forward. I was thrown against my seat unexpectedly, and the open hanger seemed t become more condensed. The ship moved through the open space, and was closing in on the thick walls in a matter of seconds. I gasped, and closed my thumbs over what I referred to as the "panic" button. The blasters at the front of the ship gathered a green light, drawing it to the tip like fireflies, and shot a pair of beams from the weapon. The energy blasted into the walls, and the stone gave away as if it were Styrofoam. The airship broke through the remaining stone with hardly a jarring shake, and the rest was open sky.

Ghis was yelling orders, stabbing a finger at the gaping hole, still crumbling on the edges, and the chaos was so fresh that no one noticed the elderly man watching the scene from the deck. He lowered his head into a palm, rubbing his temples wearily.

'I said too much…all too fast. And now, my son…' The man lifted his gaze to the wreckage in the hanger. 'Oh, Ffamran…What have you done?'


	13. Julery

_**A/N~**__ Thanks for all the great reviews as always. Love you all _

~Fran's POV

Ffamran, the young hume who'd taken a liking to my airship, told me that she felt smooth under his hands. A phrase that could be taken many ways. And by his expression, yes he would appear the best pilot in all of Ivalice, by his flight, not at all. The advanced ship was ducking precociously and rising up unexpectedly ever since he'd taken the wheel. Despite this, an exasperated grin held firm on his tan face.

"To think, this prime battle ship would have been scrapped!" He said excitedly, through focus-gritted teeth. My eyes flickered over the key-riddled dashboard, and I reached out to flip a switch.

"We have cleared into Old Archadia. There will be an old landing platform in the next mile. Land there."

"I don't remember welcoming your orders, Fran." My ears twitched at his rude reply.

"Your arrogance surprises me." I pressed a few more buttons, and the keys glowed golden. "I have not the time, or patience, to explain each individual working of the ship. If you do not land her imminently, the glocair rings will overheat, and the ship will fall." Ffamran's hands tightened around the wheel.

"We're still so close to Archadia."

"We will get no further with a broken craft." With a groan of discontentment, he pulled hand over hand across the wheel. Unwillingly, the young hume took the ship in a wide ark around the decrepit buildings of Old Archadia, and lowered the airship between the large buildings and onto the open square. The airship settled. He let out a strained sigh and kneaded his shoulder with the palm of his hand. Even in the dark, I could see the swelling under his shirt.

"This is nothing to trifle in worry." He murmured, with a voice aching for sleep. My eyes widened, and I averted my gaze after he'd let me know that I'd been staring. "A man of skill patched this…of course, that rusty iron did no good for it." He stood from the soft leather seat and stretched. "Well then, how long until she can fly?" His voice was once more chipper. "I'm rather eager to leave these walkways of marble and deceit behind me." At least he was as ready as i. Standing, I drew my eyes over the deserted paths and alleyways of Old Archades. This ship had a whisper mode, used for silent descents, so no hume had noticed the large ship's landing unless they had been stargazing intently enough to see her figure soar over the low buildings. When I convinced myself it was silent enough, I finished shutting the ship down. Her systems closed down with a dull hum that slowly faded.

"This night is wasted. She must cool before I take leave with her." I explained. Ffamran let out a loud groan.

"Did you really put all your best effort into this? I'm not sure if I'll be able to comply for that long." He still assumed that he would be stealing the ship away. I would explain no more to him.

"Do not undermine me." I retorted. "Someone such as yourself would not comprehend the complexity of this craft. I will not hold it against you that your appreciation runs shallow, since it is only ignorance speaking." He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I removed the safety chip from the dashboard so he could not attempt to fly off with it, and proceeded down the stairs.

"Off already?" He asked, following as I lowered the staircase. I did not fear for him stealing the ship. Without such repairs, that only I could make, she would be inoperable. He would have no idea as to how to fix her.

"Parts must be found before dawn. I must make haste." There were many scrapped airship littering the outskirts. With luck, I would be able to find suitable parts to last until I reached a more civilized settlement. Maybe I would go straight up, to the skycities of Bhujerba. Then again, that was unwise to do with such a fresh airship, especially with compromised parts. If a ring were to fail at such a high altitude, there would be no safe landing. A headlong crash into the sandsea, and what was left of the ship would be sucked into the age-old quicksand ocean.

"But surly it would be more efficient if we both looked." Maybe he would get lost among Old Archadia's decrepit alleyways, or fall into that ancient, and perilous, tunnel connecting Archadia to the plains. If only my luck would be so true. "Let's create a _new_ meaning for haste!"

"Return to your Archades." I directed. "You do not know how to live outside of those walls, as you hardly know how to live inside them." He crossed his arms and made an annoyed cluck at me. "Go back."

"Why don't you go back to your forest then?" My ears gave the slightest twitch of surprise. And his damn-quickly eyes caught it. "See? That godess-forsaken city is _my_ forest. I have yet to learn why some viera leave their little nests, but I can guess that it is to get away from certain…restrictions. As is the reason why I left Archades." He leaned up against the doorway, rather wearily. "Anyways, what are we looking for again?"

~Ffamran's POV

"It is a simple part, something to hold the two Glocair engines apart. It is a…magnetic bar- a long scrap of metal that can slide between the two engine cuffs. A many have been discarded among the shipwrecks here." I could tell that she was reluctant to give out the information, but at least this meant that she'd accepted we were on equal terms, for now. As long as we had a common goal. But I guessed that as soon as she had that part in her long-fingernails, she would try to dash away. I snapped my knuckles and opened the doors.

"Tallyho then, right dear?" I leapt down the stairs as they unfolded. Unfolded to the new and exciting world of Ivalice. The cool, musky scent was strong. It was the reek of poverty, one I did not recognize instantly. My eyes adjusted to the foggy darkness, and I didn't like what I saw. Besides the decrepit stonework that resembled buildings, damp sheets were stretched across the higher walls to attempt and dry them in the perpetual shade. It was a universal icon of below class lifestyle. So much for a new and exiting world. Such a sight only unnerved me. Fran passed me with a few long strides, and then she looked up at the blankets, then me, as if she were about to give an explanation as to why they were hanging in the open streets instead of fluttering in sunlit balconies. I ignored her and swept a glance over the cobblestones again. A bit disappointed of my first adventure, I walked ahead of the viera into the drowsy alleyways.

After numerous turnabouts and carefully planned circling, we ended up at the farthest courtyard from the airship, empty-handed, and cold. At least, Fran had to be cold as I was. Though she gave no inclining that she was uncomfortable, her attire was not best suited for the cold night we were hunting in. She wore a pair of skin-tight breeches with stylish trimmings and cuts along the sides, and a pair of belts across her hips. Her shirt, if it could be called that, was of drafty and rather sheer cotton that trailed to her thighs in the back, but was V-shaped and going down in the front. Then, a pair of cotton sleeves that clipped on from below the neck. Today, she had arranged her luminous hair into a braid going down her back to her shoulder blades. It was held together by an ornate hair clasp, obviously of vieran craftsmanship.

"Why do we need a magnetic part anyways? It should have been set up already." I gestured back to where I knew the ship was settled. Now that I thought about it, this hunt didn't make much sense. "Any ship with two or more rings needs them."

"It was a ship meant for only one ring." She explained. "Thus it was not provided." I dared to walk a bit closer.

"Was this new design your idea?" She glanced at me briefly- deciding if I'd ventured to close.

"You may say that." Did that mean yes? "I thought to add a second ring, if that is what you mean." I nodded.

"'Tis. "

Fran suddenly stumbled. I was so surprised by the ungraceful gesture, that I jumped backwards instead of rushing to her aid. She straightened herself quickly, but could not hold herself upright for long. If I could describe a change in expression, I would say she looked mad. I hoped it wasn't at me.

"Fran? Did you trip?" She kept her gaze fixated ahead. She was very still. "Fran?"

"I've broken my heel." I looked to her feet. She was favoring her right foot, so it was ever slightly off the ground.

"Wait, what now?" She repeated herself, but spoke with a slow, icy tone.

"I have broken my heel. I must sit." I glanced around for some sort of bench, but these slums lacked even that. I pointed out a crate against the wall, which Fran said would do just fine. Normally, when a lady needed assistance, I would give them it. I started to hold out my hand, but Fran instantly snapped about being just fine. _Of course you are_, I thought. Just because she was a woman did not mean she was also a lady. And Fran was far from it.

She eased herself onto the box and swung her long leg across her lap to look at the heel. Obviously, if I were to stare at a viera, I would be look at the upper half, rather than their feet. Once more, their anatomy reminded me that viera were not human. Her feet were oddly shaped, with no real heel or base to it. Just five small toes with tiny pricks of a claw on each one. I'd wondered why all viera wore heels. It was because they did not have any themselves! What a nuisance that was.

And her right heel had appeared to snap down the middle, making it impossible to walk without the heel pulling apart into two halves. Fran began tampering with the leather strings, trying to tie the two halves together, or something.

"This is impossible…" She finally muttered.

"Ah. We in a bit of a fix, are we?" Both of us followed the new voice, Fran much more subtly than i.

"Who are you?" I called at the approaching man, springing to my feet. We'd passed a few citizens of this run-down city, and this man looked better off than all of them. His cloths were obviously poor, but they were not torn or dirty. And he had decent shoes, something that the others lacked altogether. He sauntered over, a friendly, knowing smile on his face.

"Ah. Formalities. The name's Jules. And you two are lookin' like you need some advice." Whether I liked it or not, and I didn't like it, I'd been raised as a noble. His common speech appalled me. Fran just tried to ignore him.

"Not unless you know where we may purchase a vieran heel in this…city." I mumbled. Jules snapped his fingers.

"Course I do. You can find anything in these parts. This thing you need to watch out for is makin' sure others aren't lookin' for the same thing, ya know?" No, no I did not know. And my look must have given it away. "Yea, well, I can get you a heel. If you could just come with me…ah, if you don't want to leave your girly alone, I understand." Girly? Fran's ears straightened.

"Go. This…'girly'…may look after herself."

"Are you sure?" She gave a slight nod, and I left to follow Jules.

He chatted the entire way, with that unique was of adding in double negatives every so often and skewering the grammatical laws. I liked it. Laws of any kind bothered me now. I'd already broken fifty of them after stealing the airship.

"Kay, Faamren." Even my noble name was a stretch for him. "We're here." He had stopped outside a worn-down tavern door. "Jus' wait a spell, and I'll be back with the lady's shoe." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. No lady was she.

An instant later, a rough sack was thrown over my face and I was shoved to the dirt. My yells were smothered by the ground. Their hands searched my pockets and stripped me of anything valuable all in seconds.

"'Ey! The lad's with me!" I was given a final shove before my attackers ran off. The sack was lifted off my head by the same hands that eased me back against the wall. Jules' face was uncomfortably inches from mine as he looked me over. "Desperate blokes…you still in one piece?" He asked. I coughed into the sleeve of my shirt, now torn.

"What was that all about?" I croaked.

"Well, you're obviously in better shape than the lot of us. They were seeing what they could get off of you, I suppose." Even after that, I managed a grin.

"Well, they will be disappointed then." I'd been in such a rush to leave that I lacked anything truly valuable. I had ripped off one of my father's family heirlooms, but that was safely tucked away in the airship.

"Ah, lad. They still managed to find something." He pointed to his ears. My hand flew to mine, but they only felt skin. I brought my hands back, smeared in blood.

"…Those _scavengers_!"

Jules found my outburst somewhat amusing. He took me inside the tavern and seated me on an empty stood in front of the bar. Taverns were supposed to be full of life, and drinking and women. But this…'tavern' was virtually empty, save for a few scraggly-looking people huddled in the corners.

Jules came back with a few silver trinkets in his hands.

"Yea, this'lle do nicely." He handed me a pair of cheap silver earrings. "Here ya go. Otherwise those ear holes will close up and you won't be able to look pretty anymore." He jeered. I fitted the earrings back into the sore lobes. They were like an article of clothing for me. Their weight felt good.

I noticed then that Jules also had the cartilage of his ear pierced. It was matched by an image of my father, refusing to allow me to do the same. I waved my hand around the side of my face.

"Jules…do you pierce your ears yourself?" He shrugged.

"Yep, sir. Like it?"

"Very much, actually." He leaned forward.

"See, the more you have, the prettier you feel." I grinned, playing along.

"Well. You know that I love to feel pretty."

I left the Tavern with a right shoe for Fran and bleeding ears. I'd gotten a bit ahead of myself, and had my ears decorated with numerous colorful studs. I might have looked a bit silly, but I felt so empowered. What would I do next on this freedom spree of mine?

"Eh, Faymrin? Wasn't your lady friend supposed to be waiting here?" I nodded, scanning the crate where she'd been seated.

"Well, we did take a bit longer than anticipated. She probably hobbled back to the airship."

"Airship!" Jules cried. "Blokes, you didn't say that!" I grinned despite myself.

Until we reached the airship. Or, where the airship should have been.

"What!" I cried, dropping the shoe box into the dirt. "T-That conniving…!" I clenched my fists and stormed out to the center of the clearing where my pack lay in the dirt. "Apparently, you don't need to be able to walk to fly an airship."


	14. Sochen Cave Palace

"So…" Jules ventured. "you two weren't as close as it seemed."

"As close- _she bloody ran off with my airship_!" I sat in the middle of the open square, pulling my thick hair out, strand by golden strand. The shoebox had been promptly thrown across the clearing, its contents scattered on the cobblestones. No one dared pick it up though. No one needed a viera's shoe.

And I'd gotten beaten up again for it too! For a worthless heel!

I groaned loudly, and dropped my hands onto my legs. The sun was rising up from over the decrepit old buildings, casting a melancholy gray shadow over the pathetic city. It was even more depressing than it had been at night.

Jules walked to my side and patted me on the shoulder.

"Bucker up, chap. At least you're through with 'er!" I choked an invisible creature in my straining fists.

"I…_needed_ that airship. And she spirited away with it like an Esper." I sighed heavily. "What to do now…?"

"Ye can get a new one?"

"Where the _bloody hell_ would I find a new airship?" I cried. Jules backed away with a flinch.

"Aye. Ye probably can't get a new one from where you got that one." He guessed.

'No, I probably can't.' I thought, a vein appearing in my forehead.

"So, that's a no to Archades?" I shook my head.

"Can't go back there."

"And…you aren't wishing to stay in these slums for long, aye?"

"Aye." I replied, mocking his way of speech, though he was unaware of it.

"That's all fine then. Ye can take your leave through the Sochen Cave Palace." I rose my head from my knees, meeting his eyes skeptically. "Aye, it'll drop you out in the Tchita Uplands, and only a viera's hop away from the Phon Coast. There, ye could find a ship to take you wherever you say so."

"I didn't know there were any roads leaving Archades through the slums." I informed him. Jules shrugged.

"Aye, well, that's the point. It's a secret, and it's no road, Faymrin. 'Tis tunnels." Tunnels? I was not liking the sound of it. "See, it's…" Jules paused, watching the clouds intently as they passed overhead. I followed his gaze, making out a large airship heading into the city. It cast a long shadow over the already shady slums. "Hey, let's talk it over in my place over a hot cup of Corel Wine, eh?" Jules suddenly prompted, waving me away from the courtyard. I could almost feel my lips crack as he said it. I was parched. Hadn't had anything to drink since before I took of my Judge's armor.

I was relieved to get away from the streets before people started crawling out of their makeshift huts. Jules 'house' was better off, constructed into one of the more stable buildings. It was actually warm inside, and more importantly, well stocked with drinks.

The Balthier shot of Archadia was nothing compared to what Jules dished out. The drink instantly stung my eyes, a sign that even I wouldn't last long if I drank much more.

"So tell me about this tunnel. It takes you right out of Archadia?" Jules nodded, draining a second glass easily. I tried to hide my embarrassment by twirling the wine around in my fist.

"If you follow the Sochen Cave Palace, you'll end up in the deeps of the Uplands. The Uplands are dangerous, but getting to Phon Coast is a breath of fresh air after the Palace."

"Why is it called a Palace anyways?" I asked, pretending to take a sip more of the wine. Jules' dark eyes narrowed, and I froze in mid-sip.

"Because its home to a family of royals. A Queen and her loyal servants. They're quite the lively bunch. Dangerous to the bone though." He titled his glass, emptying it in one determined swig. "If they even have bones."

"I need to get out of here, no matter the cost." I assured him, staring through the red liquid stagnant in my glass.

"Can ye' fight?" Jules asked. I put the glass down.

"Somewhat. My…my physician taught me how to use a shotgun."

"Your doctor?" Jules laughed. "What kind of doctor?"

"A well rounded one." I clarified. "I can handle a few unruly beasts, if that's what you mean." Jules shook his head, amused.

"Got it. But I'd suggest stealth. There are _some_ nasties down there." He sprung to his feet, striding over to a few hooks on the wall, draped with heavy leather pouches. "I can take you down to Phon Coast, since I'm expecting some deliveries there soon."

"You would come with me?" I clarified, awed at his offer. Jules slung one of the packs over his shoulder.

"Eh, why not? The monsters prefer to avoid groups. They like to single out one, you know?" No, I didn't. I nodded though, pretending I did, and finished the glass of wine.

"Besides," Jules continued, gesturing me to follow him back outside. "_Somewhat_ isn't good enough to get you through there in one piece."

Jules was ready in minutes, obviously accustomed to undertaking such trips with little or no notice. He took the lead as usual, guiding me deep into the slums. Scrawny, barefoot children raced past us, laughing or coughing I was unsure, but they seemed excited. The passed by Jules with waves, and open-mouth stares at me.

I frowned at their rudeness, and my unfriendly gesture sent them off again.

"What are they so happy about?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Jules shrugged ahead of me.

"Kids don't need a reason to be happy, I guess. That'll go away in a few years though." I saw what he meant. More children, only a few years older than the ones who'd just raced past us, sat slouched against the walls, glaring at the streets as if it were mocking them.

"How is this place so…" I kept slowing down to look at the poverty surrounding me, but Jules continued to walk as if it were nothing. To him, I suppose it was. He lived among this. But to me…the only people I'd seen living in the streets were those awaiting the first showing of an acclaimed play, spending the night before the doors to ensure themselves the best seats.

I seemed to catch the eye of each child.

I wanted to leave here. Now.

"Why do these people live here if it's so awful?" I muttered, narrowly sidestepping a group of angry-looking men. Jules kept walking ahead of me, but he slowed.

"Not everyone has a choice to leave. These people you see are mostly here because it's where they were born. Can't get enough pine chops of gil to get into the real city, so they have to live here."

Dark, damp, and decrepit. No, not Old Archadia. _Below_ it.

After taking a brief elevator ride down through an ancient shaft at the top of the cave, Jules led me into an even more depressing place then the sad excuse for a city above our heads. The wide shaft had a tunnel entrance at the bottom. An unearthly zephyr of air rushed out of it, casing the tunnel to moan softly. The hair on my neck rose up. Jules finished strapping a pair of guns to his belt, beside the all-use dagger.

"Aye, let's be off then." I swallowed, watering my suddenly dry throat.

"Aye."

And so we were off.

The recoil on the gun left a bruise on my shoulder after the first shot. I was holding it wrong, I guessed. Each shot after that, the cry of the gun firing was instantly followed by a shocked scream.

"Gaia, Fumron, you'll attract the monsters with all your whining!" Jules snapped, shaking his head. "I thought you said ye' knew how to use a shotgun?" I bit down hard on my lip, rubbing my hands over my shoulder quickly to ease the pain.

"I do know! It's just that I was shot!" I protested. "This recoil is killing me!" Jules shook his head, toting his own shotgun over his shoulder.

"Can't even aim right...?" he muttered.

"No- I didn't shoot _myself_! Someone shot me!"

"Are all royal boys this much of moogle-hides?" I gaped at him.

"_Moogle-hide_!" Then, I gasped again, and stopped following him down the tunnels. "Wait…You…you think I'm royalty?" Jules snorted in amusement.

"I know it. What kind of a normal boy has the name _Famine_?" he jeered.

"It's _Ffamran_!" I corrected.

"And the cloths." Jules noted, his eyes scanning up my dirty cotton vest. A more logical response. "Cotton like that is expensive. Leather boots even more." He turned away, tapping his gun on his back. "And what kind of street boy is such a whiner?" I was offended right away, then my dignity was replaced with a nagging anxiety.

"Aren't you curious why I've come down here then? If I'm royalty?" Jules shrugged again, uninterested.

"You already said- 'to get away, no matter the cost'. That's why, right?" I nodded unsurely. "Don't get your pom-pom in a knot. I'm no thief, not to you anyways, and no dog of the Empire either. I took you down here to show you the way to the Coast, is all. Though," He twirled on his heel to face me. "I do see you're carriyin' quite a few pine chops with you." I shouldered my knapsack closer. "You won't be needin' then where you're going, aye? Just dead weight out of this cave."

"Fair enough."

I had been careless.

No new cloths, no alias- nothing. I obviously looked well-off, and people could already have been looking for me. For Ffamran Mied Bunanasa, the runaway son of Doctor Cidolfus, and thief of the new airship model. And numerous other felonies that I was certain Judge Ghis would toss in.

I just ran into the hanger and flew off, not even with a functional craft. Then again, Fran could have been tricking me from the start...

My hand massaged me face.

Was I really so dense?

The tunnels were narrow, so Jules and I were forced to engage any creatures that blocked our path. Lucky for us though, only small, maneuverable beasts lurked in the tunnel ways. Winged Espers, and mutated sewer rats were the most common. After almost every monster fell, Jules was forced to toss a potion my way.

"How much further?" I panted, struggling to keep up with the more experienced traveler.

"Gaia, we've only just entered. Want to go back up do ye'?"

"No." I muttered, like a child who had been threatened with punishment for refusing to finish dinner.

Jules began to take shorter steps, slowing as the tunnel began to widen. He stopped a good few yards before it opened up into a spacious cavern. I made out the distant rumbling of a waterfall emptying into an underground pool, and I felt at peace despite myself. I walked up to Jules' side, then his hand lashed out and pulled me back behind him.

A wrenching cry echoed through the cave, followed by a massive thud against stone, and an instantaneous crack or something breaking.

I had a feeling this cave would not be as peaceful as I had hoped.

"What was that?" I whispered into Jules' ear. The man was still.

"Couple a beasties in a squarrel, is all. Better them fight each other than us." Jules darted out behind our cover and into the open space. I was not all for his plan, but my options were slim. I followed after him.

The monsters in the spacious caverns were obviously the 'nasties' that Jules had referred to. We steered clear of them by taking the longer, more precarious routs against the cave walls- paths that sometimes could be only as wide as our feet. There were massive, humanoid things lurking about in the open. Lacking a head, but made up for it with a large eye embedded in the upper part of their torso. Jules explained it was because their brains were in their gut, and their gut looked for things to kill. When they turned our way, Jules put his fingers on my shoulder, urging me to be still until they turned their unblinking eyes away.

Jules released my shirt, starting to inch his way along the narrow path again. I sighed, having held my breath as I was still, and started to follow him. My first step slipped. The path broke out underfoot, and the rest of my leg followed. I let out a startled yell, and Jules spun precariously and lunged for me. His hand snatched the collar of my shirt, choking me to a stop. I was dangling off the cave wall, yards from the cave floor. I scrabbled at the wall with my hands, trying to find a hold, but the dripping water made the wall sleek and smooth.

"Bloody damn!" Jules snapped above me. From my vintage point, I could see even better what had called for such colorful language. One of the creatures had heard us. It turned quickly, and instantly started lumbering towards us at an awkward, but urgent gait. "Go!" Jules ordered, and I felt his fingers slacken their hold.

"Ah-wait!" I slid roughly down the wall, but it had enough of a slanted angle to it that I didn't drop right to the floor as I'd imagined. I splashed in the collected water at the base, and rolled to a stop on the rough floor, just as Jules skidded down beside me. He tugged at my arms, already breaking into a run.

"Run! Ye hear me- run!" Even if he hadn't suggested it, I was more than willing to sprint alongside him.

Despite its unruly appearance, the Cyclops beast was only a notch slower than our fast run. And when in pursuit, it didn't mind to follow us into the tunnels. At first, I thought Jules was leading me back to the elevator to Old Archades, how the cave walls closed in like tunnels again. Our sprints became more strained as the tunnels began to incline upwards.

"Is it still following us!" I called.

"I'm not going to look!" He yelled back.

Suddenly I was blinded by a glaring light. My feet tangled together, and I tripped onto the ground, and instead of skidding painfully against the shard-like cave floor, I tumbled into a tuft of wild grass and heather. I squinted my eyes and looked over my shoulder.

Jules fired off a few loud shots into the gaping blackness of the tunnel, and the Cyclops monster screeched in pain.

"Back ye'! Yeah, go back to yer hole and stay there." Jules took me by the arm and heaved me to my feet. "Hm. Got a few scratches, but that won't mess up your pretty face." I pat his shoulder back, laughing weakly.

"Never been so scared in my life." I muttered. Jules flashed a smile.

"Bet ye never had as much fun either."


	15. Making Enemies

_**A/N~** Okay, now I'm having fun with the POV changes again. I think you'll all like it though. Thanks for all the reviews lately~_

Doctor Ranshal struggled down a flight of narrow, steeps marble steps. He placed both feet on one step before attempting the next, first by jabbing his cane in place below him. Halfway down, he leaned heavily over his cane, straining to catch his breath. Even for a healthy man, these steps were no easy walk.

He let out a loud sigh as the stairs finally receded into a flat ground of matching marble, glancing unhappily behind himself at the gray stone towering behind him. He looked away, and tugged down the cuffs of his jacket. Not the white lab coat, but a tan jacket of soft wolf-hide. He was not working today. If not for his chosen course into the secluded garden, one could imagine he was rushing to meet a woman for breakfast.

In an abstract sense, he was.

He followed the marble pathway through a lush garden, hidden behind the shadows of the Archadian towers. The walkway was accompanied by natural rivulets carved into the mossy carpet, mostly hidden by the shade of the numerous thin, tall trees that rose throughout the garden. Ranshal's cane made a dull clicking sound each time it tapped the marble, until finally the path came to an end at a simple hedge stone. A stone cropped by a strange metal helm.

Ranshal sighed, and tipped his cane forward until it unbalanced and dropped onto the marble beside his feet. Without the third leg, he stepped forward until he was off the shining path and right in the grass beside the marble hedge stone.

His eyes fell heavily upon the helm that rested on the top of the stone. The metal glimmered in the dull light, its intricate patterns standing out even in the shade. Though it was obviously a helmet to be worn over the head, it was made even more unique by the two distinct ear holes at the top of the helm. For the tall ears of a viera.

He spoke quietly.

"Good morning, Lemos."

* * *

"Damn bloody."

"No, no. You say 'bloody hell'. Not 'bloody damn'. That makes no sense. You have to have a noun after you say 'bloody', otherwise it sounds odd."

"So…Bloody desert."

Ffamran laughed aloud, brushing the sweat off his brow with the sleeve of his damp shirt.

"Now it sounds odd no matter how you say it. But yes, I'm not quite fond of this desert either."

Though technically speaking, this wasn't a desert. The Tchita Uplands were, well, Uplands. Similar to deserts, but less barren. In plants (which meant more shade), and the wildlife as well (which meant more trouble). At least Ffamran was getting better at using that gun. He hadn't 'warked' like a startled chocobo in half an hour.

And in the other half hour, he was determined to give me lessons in grammar. Grammar in swearing. Royal boys swore much differently than those who grew up in the slums. I never knew that swearing could be so…refined. And so complicated. I used to think that you could just…make it up as you went along, sayin' whatever seemed to fit at the moment. 'Bloody damn' seemed quite appropriate back in the Sochen Cave Palace when a one-eyed-nasty was chasing up your breeches like that.

We'd surfaced from the cave at sun-high, and now it was getting dark. No matter how eager Ffamran was to make it to the coast, I wouldn't guide him during the dark. He could either go on without me, or make camp now. After listing off the numerous nocturnal beasts in the area, he chose the ladder.

We made camp under some of the arching ruins that were scattered over the Uplands. I demonstrated how to use your pack as a pillow, and how to sleep with your arms crossed to stay warm.

The boy was out like a light in minutes. He kept shifting in his sleep though, waking up to roll over, kicking out. I guessed it was his first time camping out. Nothing but your pack as a pillow, and a fire at your feet. Even though the Tchita Uplands were warm this time of year, the boy kept clutching at his vest as if he were freezing to death. In pity, I tossed my jacket over his shoulders, and he seemed to relax a bit.

Moogle-hide indeed.

Once he was deep enough gone in sleep, I inched over to his pack. I didn't need to open it, or even pull it away from his head to know what was inside. I felt the bulge of a stack of pine chops, and a heavy pouch of gil. One revolver…

I pulled away, and rested back on my heels, confused. Had he really just run off like that? Nothing but a pouch of gil and a few shirts? That's what it seemed.

Did he even have a plan? What did he expect to happen when he reached the coast? He hadn't mentioned anything to me at least. Would he just continue on his way, or was he really determined to find that viera and reclaim the airship?

Ffamran…I'd heard the name before.

Wherever I'd heard it from, he wasn't anyone to be worried about. Maybe for their safety in the real world, but he could do no harm. Not to anyone but himself.

I let out a loud groan, and rolled to the side for the twentieth time that night. This time I found a somewhat comfortable ditch, and relaxed. A hot, rotten-smelling wind suddenly blew past my face. I cringed, and groaned.

"What on Ivalice…" The wind came again, smelling even worse closer. I pried my watering eyes open, and met a gaping mouth lines with rows of teeth. A river of drool dripped from its jaws, and the grass lit on fire where it splashed. "_JULES_!" I scrambled to my feet just as the monster clamped down, narrowly avoiding its putrid jaws. It squealed, and lashed its whip-like legs to the side. "Jules-I think it's very upset!"

"What did you do now?" Came a groggy, annoyed voice. Jules' head popped up from a bank of grass, his hands against his face. "By the gods, Ffamran- whoa!" The monster was slinking after me, on numerous vine-like legs. In fact, that's what its body was mostly made of. Then a giant pair of jaws for a head, topped by a natural crown. "A malboro- a _king_ malboro! Why do you always enrage the nasty ones!"

"It's not my fault!" I yelled, dashing behind one of the ruin's pillars. "I-I just woke up!" Jules groaned loudly, then fished out his shotgun.

"Never had so much trouble in my life…" He mumbled, slowly fitting the gun with bullets.

"Jules, damn it! Shoot the bloody thing!" he clapped the gun shut and fired. The malboro screeched in pain, and a fountain of green blood expelled from its body where the bullet hit. Jules gave it one more shot, before it dragged itself in the opposite direction to find something less feisty to kill.

I slowly stepped out from behind my hiding place and back into camp, following the creature with my eyes as it left a putrid trail of flaming blood.

"I suppose we'll get an early start then, since you woke us up now." I pulled my pack from the ground onto my shoulder. It felt like the pine chops had been replaced with bricks.

"What was that exactly?"

"A King Malboro." Jules explained. "Not very strong physically, so they can't take a hit, but they've got one of the worst bites of all." He gestured to the dying flames. "Just imagine getting nipped by that." I shuddered. If I hadn't woken up when I did, I wouldn't _need_ to imagine it.

Jules toted the gun over his shoulder, and started leading the way again.

It wasn't long before he started pointing out bird-like monsters flying over head. When I pointed my shotgun upwards, he first smacked it down and them smacked me.

"No, you stupid boy. Those are lucky birds." Still one hand on my gun, he gestured to the hills in front of us. "Ocean's near." I frowned, following his stare. The Uplands had been getting…flatter. And more green, with grass instead of slinking malboros.

After a while, I noticed that Jules had tucked his gun away, and was walking a bit faster, at a hearty stride. He didn't seem concerned about the monsters we kept passing, which made me feel better as well.

We passed through a narrow valley, where a pair of viera sat with their long legs hanging over the edge of the rocks. Jules smiled politely, inclining his head as we passed them.

"Morning, ladies." Their chestnut-red eyes followed us until we were out of sight. I found myself glaring.

When I found that Fran, I wouldn't be as polite to say _'morning'_ to her.

Jules stopped so suddenly that I bumped against his back.

"Weel, here we are." He said. I sidestepped around him. After going through Old Archades, and then the lethal Sochen Cave Palace, and finally through the malboro-infested Uplands, I was hoping for a nice village where I could regain my bearing while thinking over a cup of wine.

Instead, Jules presented me with a narrow strip of beach with a boat shack.

"The quaint and quiet Phon Coast."

"Quaint indeed." I muttered, dragging my feet as I once again followed Jules into a depressing place.

* * *

Ranshal froze halfway down the marble path, then broke into an awkward run.

"Get away from that!" He cried. The pair of Bangaa that had been clustered around the hedge stone dispersed into the trees, toting looting bags over their shoulders. Their cackling laugher was loud in the quiet garden.

"Haha- what's wrong? Come and chase us!" One taunted.

"Or have ye' lost yer spunk in old age!" Another cried.

Instead of running after them, Ranshal pulled an old revolver from an inner coat pocket and fired. One of the bangaa cried out in shock, tripping over their legs. Without so much as blinking from the recoil, Ranshal took aim and fired again. Another bangaa screamed, a throaty cry, but Ranshal was not satisfied. The largest of the four thieves, a mottled green bangaa, continued running. He'd been aiming for that one all along, but his siblings had gotten in the way again.

Ranshal stuffed his now empty gun back into his jacket with unnecessary force. He came to a stop at the hedge stone that had been holding the vieran helm. The stone was now empty, besides a few leaves that had fallen across the top. Ranshal dug his cane into the moss, beside their heavy footprints that were sunken into the grass. He glared through the trees at the fleeing, limping silhouettes.

"Bloody thieves…"

* * *

A green bangaa twirled a vieran helm on the desk like a top, holding it in place with a single claw. Across from the desk sat an old man, his fingers interlaced before himself. He watched the helm spin, then turned his annoyed gaze to the scarred bangaa.

"Do you know what this is?" The bangaa rasped. "Sir, _Judge_ Ghis?" Ghis refrained from commenting on how the bangaa spoke his name like a taunt.

"Brown silver." Ghis said. "A vieran specialty."

"Very good."

"I assume you..._acquired _it without knowing how much it would sell for though." The bangaa stilled the helm, tapping it with one of his claws.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, though such a helm would be prized for its material, this one is aged. Rusted from weather or battle-"

"Battle." The bangaa interrupted. Ghis paused, then nodded slowly.

"Yes, well, even if you sold it to collectors, it would not go for much. Not in that condition."

"What makes you think I want to sell this?" He asked. Ghis rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that what you headhunters do? Steal, then sell for a profit?" The bangaa let out a series of cackling laughs.

"Not at all, Judge. Well, maybe some of the nicer ones do that. But i…" He lifted the helm up to head level, gripping it with only his claws. "I wanted this just for me. The viera who wore this was…quite unfriendly to me." He brought the helm down hard onto the table, denting it in. "So tell me, Judge, the reason why you called me up all the way into your own office. This better be good because, as you can see, I don't take lightly to…unfriendliness." Either out of stupidity, or years of facing headhunters like the ragged bangaa, Ghis was not intimidated, or impressed.

"Ba'Gamnan. You have quite some experience in the field of tracking, and capturing. And there is someone I would like you to find, and bring back to me." Ghis stood, and handed a picture off to the headhunter. "He ran off with a model airship, and did severe damages to the hanger. He could have also escape with vital information concerning the ongoing wars with-"

"Do you take me for a fool!" Ba'Gamnan slapped the picture facedown onto the desk. "This is a boy- a boy in trouble for stealing a little airship! I think you are confused as to me trade." Before the bangaa could turn away, Ghis dropped a heavy pouch onto the desk.

"I recognize that sound, at least."

"And there is more where that came from." The bangaa pocketed the gil, allowing Ghis to finish his directions. "Though we cannot spare time to look for a…rebellious teenager, he should be easy enough to locate. He has no skills of the outside world, and the airship does stand out." Ghis narrowed his eyes. "His father wants him back _alive_. Do I make that clear?"

"Bah, quit tampering with my rules. I'll bring the boy back before you miss him too much." He snatched the bag of gil from the desk.

Ba'Gamnan lumbered out into the hallway, leaving the Judge's doors wide open behind him.

"Gijuk, Bwahi, Rinok!" He yelled, continuing down the halls. Three more bangaa joined him, following their older brother. "We've got a nice little bounty to get."

"I heard it was just a boy, brother." The female bangaa inquired.

"Boy or hume babe, it doesn't matter! There's a nice prize on his head for dragging him back here."

"Alive?" Gijuk asked. At this, Ba'Gamnan paused. His sibling surrounded him, eagerly awaiting his response.

"Alive…yes." Ba'Gamanan said, ignoring the moans of protests. "But not in one piece. They didn't say anything about tearing off a leg or two if that's what it takes."


	16. The Hume Male

I lowered myself into a waxed-down chair in front of a single person table. The sounds of the tavern were the same as always, glasses hitting against each other, and the hearty talk and laughter of pirates. Occasionally, their conversation would erupt into loud, contrasting yells and obscene gestures, but they would calm down almost instantly, clapping glasses together again. Only a hume.

A barmaid approached me, a tin tray balanced on one hand. Two large drinks were also on the tray, one on each side to even out the weight on her tiny wrist.

"Hello, dear. What can I get for ye'?" I glanced at the drinks on the tray; the scent of alcohol strong. Tiny bubbles popped continuously on the foamy surface. I could hear the fizzing sound, and became so fixated on it, that I ignored the curious woman who held it so precariously. "Not sure? Well, I'll bring you back something nice then." Smiling, the hume woman left me to be again.

I stared out the window, made of criss-crossing metal bars without glass. The sea breeze ruffled my loose hair, reminding me to braid it when I returned to the airship. …To _my_ airship.

The hume obviously had made a friend. One capable of teaching him how to live in those slums. He would be sound. So I felt no remorse in regaining my airship and taking my leave with it.

The broken heel an infamous viera façade. No viera traveled without a spare, and I still could walk without it. After all, humes were so ignorant about vieras. Getting away from him away was simple. And the arrival of the eager-to-help hume was quite convenient. He took Ffamran away before I had to ask for his 'help'.

I left his pack where he would find it and left him to his own accord.

'**That city is my forest…!'**

I hastily cleared the image and words out of my head. How dare he assume that he could understand my situation. What nerve. He could not relate to my exile the least. And he did it with such confidence.

"Here you are, dear." The barmaid returned, with a tall glass of golden drink. "This'll make you feel better." My ears twitched.

"What makes you think I need the comfort?" She smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"Dear, I've been working here all my life. I recognize when a girl is having problems with the lads." Before I could protest otherwise, the hume left me alone again. "This one is on the house."

I stared at the bubbling drink with narrowed eyes. Given to me out of pity.

I left then, leaving the drink untouched.

I did not need a drink on the house.

I left the tavern, slinging my newly acquired longbow over my shoulder. It was hume-made, but well crafted enough. I had time enough, before the requested repairs on my airship would be complete. That and the new paint work.

I followed the streets, taking at each corner, the less crowded path, until I found myself in a grassy clearing. If I continued this way, I would be in the monster-infested plains.

"Kweh." I recognized the honking bird cry instantly. A tall yellow bird stood haltered in a small corral near the field. A few other birds stood around behind the fence, watching me intently with large blue eyes.

"Fran, kupo!" A few moogles were talking together from in front of the corral. One was hovering off the ground, though the long pink train of her skirt still touched the grass. The one of the green jumpsuit bounded over to me.

"Are you not supposed to be watching over the repairs?" I questioned. The moogle gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry. I just heard that my sister was here, kupo." The well-dressed moogle waved through an overly-long sleeve.

"Hello, kupo! I'm Gurdy!" She glanced back to the large avians behind her. "If you need a chocobo, I'll be happy to rent you one- even with a discount, kupo!" A moogle in charge of a chocobo service? The creatures were easily ten times larger. Then again, chocobos were never too difficult to handle.

"I was just walking by. Nono- please go back to the Aerodome."

"Sure thing, kupo! See you later then!" The gray moogle skipped back into the streets. His sister eyed me curiously as I passed her by, heading towards the fields. I could already see a herd of wild monsters in the plains, though they were far, and my eyesight was strong. Then I noticed something elese. Much closer, but naturally more difficult to see.

A young viera stood out against the grass, just at the entrance to the fields. When I called her young, I meant that she was of less than fifty years. It was easy to tell just by looking at her.

Her hair, though cut short, was still silver. Most viera that chose to discard their old ways also dyed the white from their hair and ears- as a symbol of disregard to their past. I did not waste the time in thinking why my hair still glowed white instead of radiated brown.

I had noticed the two pirates earlier, but it had not occurred to me that they were bothering her, since I had not noticed her until now. They stood squared off to her, talking in soothing voices like they would to a desert hare caught in a trap. That seemed to ironically be her situation. She was balancing precariously on one foot, supporting the other, very broken, stiletto.

No hume would have caught the young viera's apparent distress, but I picked it out after a moment or so of rudely staring. She was staring back, though nervously from the corner of her eyes. Her calm façade was given away by her rapid blinks, as if she were clearing her eyes from tears. Viera could not make tears, but the reaction was still the same- to try and control sadness.

Just so similar as Mjrn did when I left the Wood. In fact, Mjrn would be as old as this viera now as well.

I suddenly forced my stare to the ground.

No. I could not lie to myself. I had given up my sisters when I left the Wood. My precious sister was no longer with me, as I was nothing to her.

But this viera had left the forest also. Probably on a whim. I could approach her as…another person in this place. Not as a sister.

So I did.

"She does not require your assistance any more." I said, once I was directly behind the two men. They turned, eyes wide.

"Ah, hello. Are you this pretty thing's friend?" I did not break the stare.

"I am. You may go now." The two pirates glanced at each other, then at the tempting, pretty thing between them.

"Say, we were just about to take her to the local tavern for a refresher. As her friend, you could tag along too. What do you say, gorgeous?" A bell of alarm resonated deep in my ears. Now I understood why she had seemed so distressed.

"I said- you may go now." I stepped up closer to the shorter viera, making certain to display the bow across my shoulder. They hesitated a moment longer, definantly considering my order. Finally, the taller man bowed, already feet below me.

"As you wish." Though his companion seemed less content, the two slowly made their way back into the port, possibly to look for one of their own kind this time.

"Thank you." The viera murmured. "I…was unsure what to do." I stood a foot or so taller than her, and she seemed to cower under my shadow as if it were led. And for good reason- I had taken the impending stance that I once took to Mjrn when she misbehaved.

"Hume males are often unpredictable." I explained. "You would do better to stay out of their paths. Until you are more accustomed to Ivalice, that is." I let my pack fall into the crook of my arm, and I daintily took my spare heel for her.

She lowered her head, slowly taking the stiletto in her hands.

"Hume males, eh? I've had enough of those already."

"What do you mean?"

"Every town I enter, they fawn over me as if I were a baby chocobo. I wish they would leave me be until I became accustomed to Ivalice." I permitted a soft laugh.

"Yes. Men are like that. Usually they can tell when not to approach on though." I tapped her chin. "You are taller then most, or , you will be. So stand straight and tall. When they look at you, ignore them. Most will be deterred." She smiled up at me- a sight that I hadn't seen in over forty years now.

"What about the ones who will not be?"

The image of that cocky hume splashed into my head as if the viera had dumped cold water on my face. I tapped the bow on my shoulder.

"I suggest you find yourself a sturdy bow."

I followed the crowded streets back down towards the ocean, where the Aerodome stood out against the waves. Humes and their young ones raced along the street, leaning precariously over the edge of the boardwalk to peer down into the water.

The Aerodome was strangely empty. No tourists waited in line to purchase tickets, no one was looking out the windows at the docked airships.

My ears picked up the sounds instantly. My hand reaching for my bow was second. I rounded the corner with an arrow knocked. A ragged sword was aimed at my legs, and I narrowly jumped over it, landing lightly a few feet away.

A scarred bangaa gave a frustrated hiss and stepped out of the dark of the niche he'd been waiting in.

"Brother said I could just wait here and the boy would walk into the trap…but of course not." Finally, he lifted his head, squinting his beady eyes. "Eh? A viera?"

At the bangaa's feet was a rucksack, squirming lively- the source of the sounds I'd been hearing. The knot stretched, and a red pom-pom burst from the sack a moment later. It was soon followed by a fluffy gray head.

"Gasp-kupo!" The moogle breathed.

"Nono?" The bangaa looked us back and forth.

"Ye' know him? That mean you've been on the airship." I knocked a fresh arrow, aiming it at the bangaa's head.

"Release him now. Then leave. Or I will kill you and do it myself." He turned his head to the side, better to see me with his sideways placed eyes.

"Eh? What's that? Little viera's threatening us."

"Fran! Look out, kupo!" I leapt to the side just as a larger bangaa landed where I'd been a moment earlier. Two more bangaa followed in suit, dropping from the rafters like dust, leaving me surrounded by a total of four violent creatures.

"This is dejavu!" The large bangaa cried. "We come to find the hume with the airship, and instead we get a feisty viera."

I recognized the four as headhunters- dangerous skypirates who made a living by capturing or, in most cases, killing for a bounty. If they were so intent of finding the supposed owner of the airship, Ffamran was their new target. And because I currently had the airship, I was attacked instead.

…Even when he was not with me, he put me in dangerous situations.

"Where is he?" The large green bangaa demanded. I narrowed my eyes, but said nothing. "Fine. Don't say anything. We'll get you to talk later." They closed in on me, with clawed hands and daggers. I held a bow- a long distance weapon. I was outnumbered and outmatched. I suddenly drew my bow high, and released an arrow. It pinned Nono to the wall by the rucksack, quickly tearing it as the moogle's weight pulled down on the arrow. The moogle dropped to the ground, and nimbly sprung to his feet.

One of the bangaa gave a hearty groan.

"You have no idea how long it took to catch him!" She cried in frustration. I did not feel any pity towards her.

"Go." I called.

"But- Fran!"

"Now!" I yelled, as one the female bangaa peeled away to pursue him. Nono gasped, and bounded off to the exit. They turned back to me.

"As ever, you viera are too annoying to keep alive."

"Ba'Gamnan!" The female cried suddenly. "We could…use her."

"Hmm…Well, humes do not take a fancy to having their vieras misplaced, do they?" A trill of laugher echoed around the group as they enjoyed an inside joke.

"You are mistaken." I clarified. "That hume and I have no relationship. He would not waste his time looking for me."

"Should we just kill ye' then? Is that it?" I was quiet. "Besides, he'll come if we have his airship."

One of them jerked the bow out of my hands.

_My_ airship. Why must everyone else insist otherwise?


	17. Slow and Haste

**A/N~ **first of all, I am so sorry. In Word, I always separated the different scenarios with a squiggly line, but I JUST realized that it doesn't appear when I publish them on fan fiction. Here I was, wondering why you guys were getting confused all the time when I changed storylines…Anyways, I went back and put in a divider. Never occurred to me that I could do that before. So the 'making enemies' chapter was pretty much a mess. Fixed it…thanks for all your support even though i was an idiot! XP The chapters will be coming a little faster after this.

* * *

I sunk into a waxed-down chair in front of a single person table. In fact, it was the only one that stood on the small patio set in front of the boat house. I watched Jules from a distance, waving my bag of pine chops fiercely in a man's face, yelling back at the larger man. I'd never seen Jules so angry before. I'd seen him frustrated many a time, usually at me, but genuine anger was a first.

Surprisingly, Jules bounded back to me with a smile on his tanned face.

"Jus' in time. My shipments are coming in on the next boat, but yours is about to leave."

"Mine?" I repeated, somewhat awed. We'd only just gotten to this port. A warm drink sat half-drank on the table, an inch or so from my fingers.

"To the Port of Balfonhiem. Largest trove of pirates- sea and sky, in Ivalice, I swear it."

"So…You think Fran would have gone there?" He shrugged.

"Dunno. But if yer' looking for a new ship, then that's the place to give it a start." Angry, bellowing voices sounded from down the beach. Jules looked over his shoulder, and yelled back.

"Give us a minute ye' big arse! Gaia…" He shook his head. "Anyways, time for you to get off." I hurried to my feet.

"And you're going to wait here, I assume?"

"You _assume_ right." Jules mocked with a grin. "Here." He tossed me a fine pine chop- the best I had with me.

"Uhm- but this is yours now." I protested. I _did _want it though- I'd used them all my life. I felt like they were a necessity. But I didn't plan to return to Archadia anytime soon either. They were of no value anywhere else…

"Keep it in case. Never know when you'll need to sneak back inside." The pirates down shore gave a fierce, impatient yell.

"All right! Thank you Jules. I doubt I would have ever gotten out if it weren't for you." He grinned slyly.

"Bloody damn, Ffamran, yer' going to make me cry. Go get her."

I waved at Jules from the deck, with the pirates shaking their heads behind me. The pirates let the sails loose, and the white canvas sprung down before the mast like a viera's hair tumbling down her back.

My arm stopped halfway in a wave.

Her.

Her…?

Did Jules mean the airship…or the woman?

Either way, I planned to reunite myself with both of them.

* * *

I had been to the Port of Balfonhiem once before, on vacation. We'd only gone because my mother was still with us, and she demanded a family excursion. It was as if she was trying to bind us into a family, despite the obvious impossibility of it, she never quit. I wish I could remember her better.

I hadn't been that amazed by the port then, but now…

I was in awe.

This was the kind of atmosphere that I thrived in. Ladies walked the streets by the dozen, in loose clothing that displayed their sun-tanned backs and muscular legs. I was instantly drawn to them unlike the women in Archadia. These ladies were strong, and untamed, making their livings by the ocean side.

And among these throngs of sailor girls were the Amazons; the viera. There were quite a few here compared to other cities, most likely due to all the congregation of airships and such. I noticed a single viera sitting over the boardwalk, with her long, dark legs dangling above the water. Much like…

No, never approach a lone viera.

Instead of asking her, I veered off. I chose to approach a seemingly young, though one could never tell age by apperance, pair of viera. They walked closely side-to-side, to the point where their arms touched. One had dyed her ivory locks brown, and cut it into a short ponytail. The other, shorter one still wore her hair white, and somewhat long. It was uncommon to see two different hair colors, I noticed. If they walked in pairs, they either had their hair bleached, or not at all. Viera _loved_ to match.

Shrugging to myself, I stepped to the side of them.

"Excuse me, but I am in need of your…keen eye and memory for a moment. Would you spare the time?" They exchanged a glance, the white-haired viera startled. The taller of the two spoke up.

"What is it you wish to ask us?" I silently sighed, even though her tone was harsh, she had not yet rejected me.

"An…acquaintance of mine came through this port before me, and now I have lost her. She is a viera, with long white hair. About this high." I raised my hand a foot above my head.

"You seek a viera with long white hair?" The shorter viera asked. I was pleasantly surprised by her voice.

"Not just any viera. The certain one who stole my airship." The two tall creatures exchanged a somewhat amused glance. …Of course, I could have guessed that they would find it funny.

"I see now. You are the unpredictable hume she spoke of." The shorter viera said, in a subtle humorous tone. Fran had used the same voice with me before, so i recognized it.

"She? You've met Fran?" I asked.

"Only for a moment." She continued. "But she was kind enough for me to do her the favor of denying you her location." It took me a moment to reword and process her response, but I was ultimately displeased with what I deciphered.

"_Denying_- she's the one who stole my airship!" I protested.

"I think the contrary." The taller said, stepping between us. "Now, you have wasted enough of our time. If you truly wish to find her, look yourself." With that, the taller viera ushered off her younger acquaintance and passed me by.

"I…" I let my thought trail off, as if it was only a sigh, a smart choice. The taller viera paused and looked back at me, as if daring me to speak again. When she finally looked away, I realized how I'd been holding my breath.

My best chance of finding the airship, and consequently Fran, was to go to the place where airships congregated. The Aerodrome sat against the waves. No runway except for the expanse of waves and open-sky hangers. Convenient that the airships hovered. And hovering they were.

Tens of airships floated in place above the dome, anchored to the pier by massive coils. Dozens of skypirates were snapping at each other from on the ground, each arguing over a different aspect of the same situation.

An airship had been stolen, which was one of the most upsetting things in such a place, with such people.

It was all the same heated discussion. Though they only seemed to touch the subject briefly before turning the flames once more on who they believe who is the culprit and for what reasons. I kept hearing the words 'bangaa' and 'headhunters', but neither applied to whom I was searching for, so i quickly dismissed them.

Among the throngs of sleeveless muscle-men was a single moogle, jumping up and down excitedly. He appeared to be trying to join in on the conversations, but the pirates quickly disregarded his high-pitched pleas for attention. His red pom-pom dropped over his face, and his ears followed. My face softened into an expression of pity at the sight. I knew a great many moggles from Dr. Ranshal, and it was always a sad sight to see one so upset.

"Cheer up, old chap, there will be plenty of excitement later." I bent down as I walked to pat him on the shoulder. Instead, the moogle cried out and leapt onto my arm.

"Ffamran! Thank the gods you're here, kupo!" I initially let out a yell, but calmed myself before i flung teh creature away.

"Ah…Nono?" The jumpsuit-clad moogle did not lessen his grip. For a creature of such small stature, his grip was steely! "What has gotten into you? And why are you here in the first place, you should be back in-"

"They took Fran!" He wailed. "They're trying to use her as bait for you, kupo!"

"Fran?" I put my knees to the ground and dislodged the moogle from my sleeve. "You know where she is?"

"No, kupo, not anymore. I came here with her on the airship, but…" The poor creature sniffled, wiping at his tiny eyes. "When I came to finish the airship, these awful headhunters jumped out and stuffed me into a rucksack. And when Fran came back, they took her too…kupo…" I put my hands on his shoulder, urging him to look at me.

"Nono, please. Where are they now?"

"I don't…oh, well, they mentioned Bhujerba before Fran arrived, kupo. They said," The moogle adapted a rasping voice and continued, "_Aye, the skycities would be the best place of all. Best place to wait 'n pounce when 'e shows up_." Nono burst into sobs. "Fran told me to run, and I did! I left her alone with those awful lizards!" I leaned away, blinking rapidly as a rush of warm sea air dried my eyes.

"And…you said they were using her as bait for _me_?" Nono nodded.

"They were looking for you in the first place." I looked to the side in confusion.

"Why on Ivalice would _headhunters_…"

The kind of trick my father would play. I should have guessed that my little show would have reparations. Each time I ran away, the punishments became more severe. But headhunters? They had a reputation for their aggressive nature. Aggressive and stubborn. It wouldn't be surprising if they dragged me back to him by my-

A different thought struck me entirely.

_Fran_ was with them now.

I ground my teeth together.

"All she does is cause me trouble…" I muttered. Nono looked up from his sobs.

"Kupo?" I stood, dusting off my sleeve from wher eteh moogle had wrinkled it.

"…I'll need a new airship."

"Y-You're going after her?" He stuttered in awe.

"I suppose I am, Nono."

"B-But, Ffamran!" He protested, though he obviously wanted me to go after her. "We need…how do you plan to rescue her?" I cracked my knuckles and resumed my walk into the aerodrome.

"A plan you say?" My lips curled into somewhat of a grin or grimace. "I'll think of one, later."

* * *

I glared through the doors as they slammed closed before me, until the line of light thinned and disappeared across my face. Their rasping voices died away as they left me alone, walking further down the airship. Once their voices died away to incoherent muttering, I tightened my eyes shut and sighed. I stroked the palm of my hand over my sore cheek, keeping my face firmly stoic.

Headhunters did not like it when you chose to resist. They also did not like to repeat instructions to captives. When both of these irksome behaviors occurred at the same time, it only further upset them.

That was why I now had a bruise on my cheek.

I suppressed another sigh, and returned to my feet. My ears brushed the short ceiling, and I ducked before my head smacked against the roof as well. They had locked me away in the broom closet. How hospitable. In my many years, I'd know of captors to treat their hostages similar to honored guests. Or at least give them a proper room to wait out their sentence. But no, these were headhunters that lacked any form of class. How one could satisfy their life by such an occupation was beyond me. But I doubted they were ever satisfied.

Satisfaction…I wonder if I would recognize the feeling. How many years had it been, since I felt such a pleasure? On the contrary, it had only been hours ago. The first spark of success I'd lighted, when the airship took off from the grounds of Old Archadia and I finally took flight.

A smile snuck up onto my face, which I quickly smoothed away.

Why was such emotion always short-lived? Or more likely, it was just my nature.

When one had such longevity, time shortens. Pleasure last only so long…pain swiftly subsides. Nothing fazes me for a prolonged amount of time. And it was an empty feeling.

Such were reasons that I was just as satisfied with myself as those headhunters.


	18. In Whose Debt?

Now how did this happen?

This was…not the way I had planned.

My head smacked against the main mast of the sea ship as I swung around the timber from a rope knotted around my ankle. Dizzy as I was from the sudden…displacement, it was nearly impossible to make out individual figures below me from my newfound perspective. My shotgun started slipping from my belt, and I snatched at it with my hand to prevent it from falling onto the deck where the mess of bangaa stood. The prowled below me, laughing and jeering at my current situation, all while waiting for me to drop like in some cat-and-mouse game.

"Bwahahaha! Lookie at this! We don' even need to tie him up since he can do it fer himself!" One cackled. I growled at them, and put a hand to my head.

Bloody _damn_.

* * *

With first-class seats on a priority airship, Nono and I had reached the skycity in record time. Unfortunately, we docked on a smaller Aerodome, which sat on the opposite side of the island's main shipyard. I got out quickly, with the moogle hurrying along beside me at an awkward running-hop that moogles used when they were in a rush.

"Ah- Ffamran! I can't go that fast, kupo!"

"Are you sure it's the main Aerodome?"

"Of course! I wouldn't forget that, kupo!" I paused a moment to breath, and to allow Nono to catch up with me.

"Okay, why don't you wait here then? I'll go ahead and…save Fran." I said. The moogle crossed his arms and gave me a questioning stare.

"Have you thought up a plan yet, kupo?"

"Of course!" I beamed. "Silly moogle, would I forget something so important?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, kupo." My shoulders drooped. "You have in the past, Ffamran." He retorted, and I waved a hand at him.

"Past is past. Now is now. And now I make haste." I started running again, and turned backwards, pointing a finger at him. "Wait there." The moogle sighed as I ran off, shaking his head and making his pom-pom jingle.

"Ffamran…He doesn't even know what a mess he's in." He murmured, lifting his head as a pair of officers walked by. "…Kupo."

Truthfully, I was still devising a plan as I raced down the streets. The only certain thing was the weight of a gun against my hip, and the fact that my nerves were failing me the closer I got to the shipyard. As a Judge, I'd gotten what, _two_ lessons in combat? The rest I learned from bar fighting, which I was equally untalented at. I still had bruises on my face to prove it.

The aerodome stood out not against the sea this time, but the sky. Waves of clouds were this structure's backdrop, and a selection of hovering airships with radiant glocair rings working to keep afloat.

Even comparing those now, the ship I'd escaped with was still the most magnificent. And it was not in sight, which meant that it was anchored inside. Along with that damn viera.

I checked the rounds in my gun and willed my legs forward. The rest of my body followed in a daze.

The hangers were lively, unlike the one at the Port. I glanced through the viewing windows each time I passed, but none were the airship I desired. I put my hands on my hips and swiveled my head. Would bounty hunters really keep a hostage in such a crowded place? It didn't seem…intelligent.

But when I meandered down to the end of the hall, there were a pair of rather large doors, blocked by a single sign that read 'Personnel Only'. Of course it was just there as a deterrent, anyone could get inside if they really wanted to. And I, for one, definantly wanted to. I quickly glanced over my shoulder, then dashed through the doors.

It still seemed unintelligent for the bounty hunters to come to such a place. Though, I saw that it could made for a decent battleground if need be.

Numerous sea ships stood in this hanger, some completed, others halfway in progress.

"A shipyard." I murmured. Not a single glocair ring in sight. Though, the hanger doors were open slightly, as if someone had left a block in the door for a quick escape. I unclipped my gun Hollister, and started into the hanger. The ships wooden hulls towered above me like buildings, reminding me of the many times I'd run from the authorities by escaping into the desolate alleyways of Archades. But the 'authorities' were already here, and they could easily have been watching me from above on the ships. I tried to be stealthy, but in truth, I did not know what stealthy was. I'd seen it in plays, but the hero had always been more versed in combat as well, so when his play did go awry-

"BAH!" A giant lizard bolted out from behind a pile of timber.

"Ahh!" I fired my gun sloppily, and the shot hit the timber, causing an avalanche of planks that we both had to scrambled to dodge. The bangaa leapt at me from on all fours, reaching with clawed hands for my legs as I scurried away.

"Get back 'ear!" He snarled.

"I'll say no to that!" I cried, finally having regained my footing to maneuver at a more comfortable pace.

So much for being stealthy.

I ran aimlessly, leaping from small boat to bigger boat in an attempt to gain higher ground, and locate my attacker.

Finally, I clambered onto a ship that was elevated high enough to see across the hanger. Oh. _Attackers_.

At least three, then including the one that had charged me, bangaa stared at me from the opposite ship. The pale-skinned(scaled?) one saw me first, and jabbed a finger my way. The largest bangaa, a dark green with mottles spots and scars, slowly turned to look at me. He fixed his beady eyes on my face, then my gun.

Behind him, sitting cross-legged on a keg as if watching a dull play, sat none other than Fran. If not for the twine of rope around her wrists and ankles, I would have though her of an accomplice. She seemed much too comfortable.

A loud scraping sound came from behind me, as my pursue clumsily heaved himself onto the deck of my ship. I spun in place, searching for some kind of escape route. Something quick…something stylish.

One of the ropes dangled from the mast, swaying as if waving hello to me. I pocketed my gun, and took the rope in both hands. The bangaa finally leveled himself out on deck behind me, heaving as he stumbled to his feet. I hurried a few paces back, then ran straight for the edge of the ship. I leapt off the deck, fell for an awful moment, then the rope snagged taut and I cut through the air, straight for the other ship.

It was an amazing sensation, swinging through the air like on some vine in a forest. Until I realized how fast I was going, compared how little room left I had to stop. The other ship's mast closed in on me quite quickly, and my eyes became wide.

The bangaa laughed heartily as I ricocheted against the mast, scrambling to catch the ropes before I swung back onto the lower ship. I swung back, smacking against the mast. I kicked my legs, trying to get a foothold with the rope as I'd seen in the plays, but only succedded in tangling myself. I gritted my teeth in frustration. I felt like I was wrestling with a viper. And then my hands slipped. I flipped backwards, but did not fall. A burning pain covered my ankle as the ropes knotted tightly around the skin, and I came to an abrupt stop- upside down.

There was utter silence among the ship, except for the fourth bangaa's heavy breathing as he clambered on deck.

I managed to glance at Fran, and her lovely narrowed eyes. I could practically hear her thoughts, 'May I ask what you are doing, stupid hume?'

Then, the headhunters roared to life in fits of wild laughter.

My shirt kept falling over my face, and I would snatch it and tuck it under my belt. And I still was swaying, my head knocking against the wood painfully. I had imagined myself appearing a tad more…graceful.

So _bloody_ damn…

The female, brought to her knees by a fit of laughter, couldn't even speak. So she couldn't even try to detain Fran now.

Things happened fast after that.

The viera gave a fierce yell, and brought her shin into the soft flesh of the bangaa's neck. Her screech was drowned out by the cutoff of air, and her brothers spun in surprise. My eyes snapped open with the sound, and I was startled to see that Fran was free of her binding, and racing towards…a bow?, propped up against the side of the ship. Either that or she was so nobly fleeing.

"Gwah! Ye' idiot! Get 'er!"

"Oh no you don't!" I cried, aiming my gun down at them. A few gasps, but they were unnecessary as my shot missed them for quite a distance. But I'd caught their attention long enough for Fran to take out another unsuspecting headhunter with her newly acquired weapon. The large bangaa turned, lifting his razor blade in her direction. Now, that was not very polite. Attacking a lady- no, just a woman, was bad enough, but doing it without any notice? Couldn't have that, could i?

I squinted one eye closed and fired again and this time, a scream followed. I'd aimed for the largest of the three, since he was the largest target, and my shaky aim had landed true, though…

"_He shot me in the arse_!" He hissed. "Dangling from the mast upside down as well! Ye'll pay you rotten hume!"

"Brother, the contract!" One warned him. He hissed, lifting a massive, misshapen razor blade. Now where was he hiding that all this time!

"His bounty won't be worth the satisfaction I get with killin' him!" even though all the blood was rushing to my head, I was sure my face went white pale as the headhunter said that. He swung the blade into the mast, severing the rope, and my body went slack, falling.

Just as quickly as my stomach went numb, I jerked to a stop as an arrow planted itself through my shirt and into the wood. My eyes flashed to Fran, who was standing erect with a quivering bowstring between her arms, one eye still closed to aim. My skin hadn't even been scathed.

My shirt started to tear, and I dropped awkwardly onto the deck before I could catch myself. But it was only a five foot drop instead of twenty. Even so, the bangaa took advantage of my displacement, and drove his foot into my side with a fierce kick. My shotgun went rolling out of my hand, coming to a stop just out of reach.

"Yer soft, rich boy." He sneered.

"And you're all hide." My witty remark earned another kick. I was able to put my arm in between his foot and my side this time, which seemed smart to protect myself, until I heard a snap. My eyes went wide, and I startled scream escaped my mouth.

"Eh? Broke something I guess." He looked over his shoulder, at the apparent fight between viera and remaining bangaa, before he turned his attention back to me. Within that time, I had stretched my arm out and clasped my shotgun once more. Just as his beady eyes met mine, I stuffed the barrel into his chest and fired.

To this day, I remember Ba'Gamnan's scream with satisfaction.

But not what followed. In fact, much was…a blur.

A grayish green liquid, which I could only assume was the reptile's blood, splattered onto my arm, drenching the gun as well. As the bangaa went limp, then dropped heavily over my legs, my vision was flickering with doubles.

I felt strangely lethargic. I'd never killed another…talking thing before. Many monsters, but none of them made fun of me. If was an odd feeling.

Luckily, I didn't experience it for long. Sadly, I passed out right in front of Fran, who must have been having very mixed feeling towards me at the moment. I didn't really save her like I'd planned, but if it weren't for me she would never have gotten away.

So, who knows? Maybe I improved our relations after all.

* * *

I stirred, my bare legs brushing against a thin sheet. Thin, and damp. Uncomfortably so. I was still used to comfort. My naked skin should only come into contact with fabrics that were soft. As if the Gods had heard my plea, the sheet was pulled away, and soon replaced by a dry, soft blanket. Heavier then the last, but cool against my flushed body.

I groaned aloud, surprising myself as well as the person beside me. I tried to open my eyes, but as soon as I did, a cool towel was passed over my face, blinding me again. I waited patiently for it to pass, then blinked my eyes wide.

Fran met my gaze, then dismissed me just as quickly. I heard the splashing in a tin basin as she wrung the towel.

"You are awake."

"I am also naked." I informed her, as if she didn't know.

"You were running a fever. I had to undress you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure there weren't any…ulterior motives?" The viera stood, and walked over to the far end of the…ship? Yes, I vaugly recognized this entirior from the one other time I'd been inside it. The hallway, with the bed, and the mysterious back rooms I had yet to explore.

Fran stood up not long after, with a pair of leather breeches and a cotton shirt. To top it all off, there was a vest of tan and black leather. They were new.

"For you."

"I'm flattered." As I sat up, her hand flew to my back. I was shocked at how quickly she moved, and even more surprised that she'd noticed me tipping backwards before even I did.

"You should not move just yet." I noticed her lips curve upwards. A…smile? "Your body is not accustomed to illness, is it?" I sat up slowly, balancing myself before she let go.

"I contracted a cough when I was young?" I tried.

"The headhunters also broke your arm." She explained, looking at the splint over my forearm. I looked to it as well, in sort of a daze. After a long pause, she spoke again.

"I wish to…thank you." I grinned sheepishly. "I did not expect you to do that for me." I looked away, rubbing my hand past the knot on my skull.

"I'm glad it was a surprise, but…I had planned it to be more…graceful."

"You will just have to work on that, won't you?"

"I guess so-wait, I've been meaning to ask you, " She eyed me warily as I sat up. "Since you like my ship so much, why don't you become my second-hand?" She blinked slowly, and I kept that charming smile glued on my face. Her reply finally came.

"You are an odd hume."

"Odd? I am a great many things, but odd? That is offensive." Then, her hand went to my chest, and she applied a steady pressure until I was flat on my back again.

Her hand was a cool relief against my sweaty skin. I could feel her fingernails on my torso, imagining where each finger was…What had I been asking her again?

Her hand drew up to my shoulder, and my body gave an impulsive shudder against her cool touch. I should have been embarrassed, but I didn't mind that she noticed.

"Rest now." She told me. I was already half-gone away. Her next words were drowned out in the fog of sleep.

She was being friendly with me, wasn't she? She had to be! Taking care of me like that, _smiling_ at me. Yes, I made a good fool of myself in my attempt rescue, but I had still managed to save her.

* * *

I pulled my glowing hand away from his torso, and let the sleep spell drain from my fingertips.

He'd shown me that he cared. The hume demonstrated a strange emotion, one of devotion, despite our apparent discontent for each other. I had stolen what he thought was his own ship. Instead of just reclaiming it and leaving me, he actually tried to aid in my escape.

Had i…misjudged him?

No and yes.

He was ignorant to the outside world, which could have contributed to his hasty decision to rescue me. He thought it to be simpler than it actually was. I owed him nothing, in fact, he was in my debt even more. I had now saved him twice. Once upon our meeting, and yesterday, after he fell into a stress-induced illness. Apparently without money, as a brief check of his pockets proved, I was forced to buy medicines with my own money. He owed me payment in gil as well.

I looked back over my shoulder, as if to verify he was still sleeping.

Yet…He_ had_ come for me.

But what was all that nonsense about me becoming his…second hand? I did not even know what the boy was doing here, outside of Archades playing his fools games. And no sooner had he awoken, still naked and bruised, triying to charm me into his game as well. But I feared that if I asked him about it when he wakes, I would never hear the end of it.


	19. Fireside Chats

_**A/N! Hey, I know these chapters are coming slow, but I plan to finish this story. My ff7 one is sort of taking priority XP. Sorry, but thanks for reading!**_

* * *

The ship gave a sudden lurch, and I was thrown off the bed and into the hallway. I landed awkwardly on top of my broken arm, which woke me up faster than any potion. The ship steadied itself, and a pair of delicate toes and heels came into view. I followed them up the long legs, and sleek body to a delicate face- expressionless as always. My pained frown set.

"If the ship is swaying about so much, don't you think it would be a better idea to be behind the wheel?" her eyes narrowed just slightly. "_Steering_?" I clarified.

"My trade lies in navigation, not flying such a stubborn vehicle." I loved the way she personified inanimate objects. "That job is better suited for someone just as stubborn." I tapped my hand on the floor, and frowned as i noticed the thin sheet tangled around my legs instead of more preferable parts of my body.

"Why, I didn't know there were others on the ship with us." A pair of breeches were dropped onto my head.

"Then you will have to suffice." I tugged them off my face just in time to watch her walk away. She seemed less…friendly, per say, than when she'd soothed me to sleep.

Outside were clouds. When I would wake up in my room in Archadia, I would look outside my windows and see the side of another building. Yes, it was a pretty little building, but still just that.

I stood, and slipped into the slim-fitting leather pants. Wherever Fran acquired them, and how she'd guessed that I would need them were mysteries to me, but I was grateful. Though my old attire, which I had yet to see again, could have done the job as well, I fit better into these. How was it that a viera I just met could pick out clothing for me better than I myself could?

I pulled the cotton over my head and saw through the thin fabric, more white. I tugged it the rest of the way down onto my shoulders and approached the window. Blue skies obscured by masses of white and gray. How many miles above the earth were we? I could see no land at all, but my reflection smiled back at me. I watched as my arm reached up and fingered the dangling studs on my ears.

'You're really in an airship, Ffamran.'

The ship suddenly lurched down, and I felt my feet stomp as they hit the ground again after a moment of zero-gravity.

"By the gods, Fran!" It must have been her way of beckoning me. I stormed into the pilot's room and ushered her out of the seat. "How is it that you built a ship, yet have no idea how to fly it?"

"I beg to argue that I have _some_ idea. Otherwise we would be buried in the Sandsea by now."

"The Sandsea? Where are we going?" I asked, sliding into the leather seat. I reached for the wheel with both hands, and my broken arm quivered in protest. It was suddenly reeled in and fastened into a sling, with the swift expertise of my new viera accomplice. I blinked down at my arm in pleasant surprise, then flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Why thank you, my dear."

"I have tied and killed a many creatures that way." She added, as if reading my mind. Reminding me that she had not yet agreed to accompany me across Ivalice. Maybe reminding me not to call her 'my dear'.

I cleared my throat, forcing my smile to remain just as genuine.

"The Sandsea was it? Are we flying above it now?"

"We have already flown past it. You may land the ship where you see fit."

"Land it? Why?"

"Do you have further plans already?" I frowned. Further plans? "If you are to be a Sky Pirate, yes?"

"Ah, planning then, I understand."

"Do you?" She murmured. Her accent practically drowned out the phrase, I could have mistaken it for a sigh.

I descended blow the cloud line, and came dangerously close to crash landing on a dune. Fran's ears straightened up, but she said nothing until I circled over a flat clearing and landed the airship, like another word could cause me to fault and crash.

She leaned past me and her hands flew over the dashboard, rapidly flicking off lights and switches until the ship quieted. I picked out some of the keys as the shut off for the Glocair Rings, and another to lock the landing gear, but for the most part, the ship's inner workings were impossible. This was, after all, a fresh new model. Nothing like the one-person fliers I'd been presented with.

Her braid almost flicked me in the face as she turned and left the room. When I heard the stairwell being lowered, I jumped from my seat to follow her.

A hot breeze buffeted my face, and I drew my good arm up to shield my eyes from the desert sun's glare. It was momentarily obscured as something flew my way- wait, as what-!

A heavy gun fell against my arm, and followed me to the sand.

"Ahh…! Why is it raining guns?"

"You fight with one, yes?" Fran called. She stood a good distance away, with a weapon of her own in hand. A longbow, made of fine wood and a matching quiver over her shoulder. I was afraid to answer.

"Well, as we saw before, I'm also quite talented with my fists. But why would I need…" She looked away from me and scanned her eyes over the expanse of sand, and the moving dots that were monsters foraging in the distance.

"I have been trapped inside the cities far too long. I wish to hunt." She looked at me with her head shifted off to one side. "To knock and arrow, and watch it kill something." Probably one of the most personal thoughts of her's she'd revealed to me. And I almost fell over then, weak at the knees. She started walking, her heels sinking far into the sand with each step.

I swallowed heartily and followed.

* * *

We were supposed to have respect for the wild living things. We killed only for food, as the wild things did, and called for the Wood to take their spirits. We were in a balance with the wild place in which we lived.

But I was no longer part of that 'we'. I had left we ages ago. I was now just I.

Unless that damned hume had anything to say about it.

Even after I spoke of killing, he followed me like a lost fawn! It did not detter him from me in the slightist! Then again, it would be unwise to leave him by himself on the ship. The possibilities of catastrophe were endless. He caught up after a minute or so, awkwardly holding his gun in the crook of his sling like it were a Hollister.

"Hunting then? I was taken hunting before, but it was for good sport." He tapped his gun, rocking it into his hand and frowned at it, as if it were off weight. "I never did like it. Of course, it was tallied for points and goals and such. Never for just the actual…pleasure?"

"We'll see then if you like it." I said.

"At least the company is better." He retorted happily. Now why did that offend me?

We left the ship far behind, until the pale silhouettes of distant hunting game breached our view. As we approached closer, Ffamran steadily lingered behind me, not so much as to use me as a shield, but to prolong the close proximity of the monsters and himself.

"Fran, you're going to use an arrow, how much closer must we get?" The nervous hume whimpered. Though I was content with where we currently stood, that remark urged me to step on.

"Not far." I assured him. Also, my intention to come hunting was not for pelts or food. It would be for the uncanny thrill of killing something, something that had been banned in the Wood. I wanted to be close.

Once we were at the desired range, I knocked an arrow and aimed it at an unsuspecting wolf. I downed it with a quick stroke.

"Well, impressive, I suppose." Ffamran congratulated. He frowned as I pulled the arrow from its side and left it. Expecting a snide remark, he instead looked at me excitedly.

"I'll have to top that then." He raised his shotgun, more than awkwardly against his shoulder and closed his left eye to aim. What was he even trying to shoot? I thought he was taking aim at a large boulder at first, until that boulder turned to face us.

Startled, Ffamran pulled the trigger and fired off a sloppy bullet towards the large creature. The bullet skirted across the rocks at its feet, but that was enough to enrage the hostile dinosaur. It threw open its jaws and roared before it started lurching our way with increasingly powerful strides.

Though this monster had pale scales to match the desert terrain instead of dark skin to bled with the jungle shadows, it reminded me of a strikingly similar situation I'd faced when I still belonged to the Wood. When I was still under her protection. In my haste to turn and flee, my heel caught a rock and I couldn't catch myself.

But someone else did.

Ffamran hefted me back onto my feet with his single arm, somehow balancing his gun with his other.

"This is not the time to be clumsy, dear!" He stammered, even more frightened than-

The ground tremored beneath us, reminding us of the fast approaching threat, and we picked ourselves us and ran. Eventually the dinosaur grew bored of the chase, and retired from us to pursue a pack of wolves instead.

Ffamran and I continued on for a few more unsteady yards, then dropped under the shade of a thin aloe tree. The sun was no longer so high over our heads, but had shifted to the side of the sky, glowing orange instead of white.

"Well, that's another reason why I dislike game hunting." He panted, leaning his head back so the sweat rolled down his neck instead of eyes. "Too many times do they do the chasing instead of…Fran?" My ears twitched, but I refused to look at him for some reason. He persisted. "Fran, is…does your stomach hurt?"

I'd wrapped one of my arms around my torso, as if trying to protect it. I unwound it, then snapped at myself for so obviously correcting myself.

"No." I said.

"That's good. Mine hurts for all that running." He paused, waiting for me to respond it seemed. He crossed his legs and faced me. "Aren't you angry with me?"

"No." I repeated, tightening my grip on the sand under my nails. I ment to say yes, but I truly wasn't mad yet. Other emotions had taken priority. I involuntarily shook, only for a moment before I caught myself and strained my muscles to remain still.

"Maybe I'll get some firewood." Ffamran suggested. "It is late, and we might as well rest for awhile." Just as he started to stand, he rocked back onto his legs and sat.

"Are you finding it difficult to get to your feet?" I snipped, my anger building. He shook his head, smearing away the knowing smile on his lips.

"No, it's just, ah…It's still bright out." He waved towards the descending sun. "I'll get it later. Besides, I don't think I'll leave you right now."

"Why is that?" he shook his head.

"No reason." And leaned back against the tree. I watched him for minutes, but he ignored me through his closed eyes and promptly dozed off.

If he was trying to be reassuring, he was failing. How did he expect to guard me if he were fast asleep like a freshly hatched chocobo chick? For a hume that had attracted so many females, he was quite unattractive himself.

I would not admit to myself that I was relived for his company. But that was the truth. Even if he was unconscious, and I would have to save him if another creature attacked, I was not alone. I suppose I was grateful for that.

And offended.

Whether he thought I needed his protection, or was just being lazy, I did not approve of his decision to sleep.

Eventually he did leave for fire wood, by walking in a radius of ten yards from the campsite, picking of twigs and eventually stripping the bark on the trees. He occasionally yelped from pricking his finger on a splinter, and I watched, unsure whether to be amused or annoyed, as the armful of kindle scattered in the sand again.

"Have you never left the city?" I inquired.

"Of course i have!" He protested. "But when I did…there was usually a well stocked airship within walking distance, and some servant could fetch it for me with a snap." He piled the sticks in front of us, and began arranging them by stabbing them into the ground so that some stood straight up. "Of course, the servants also made the fire…which was built by imported wood that never even touched the ground." It made sense then as to why his 'fire' looked something like out of a play. It looked pretty, but it would not be effective at all. Ffamran encircled the twigs with various stones before leaning back and nodding. "There. Decent for a first time, if I do say so myself."

"Please don't." I stuck my leg out and kicked the sticks down. His mouth dropped open wide.

"Wha- _Fran_!"

"I only used as much force as the wind will. You must dig a hole first."

"It was perfec-"

"A _hole_." His dark eyes hardened on me, before he knelt down over the fire and dug his hands into the loose sand. A moment later, he yelped and his hand flew to his mouth.

"A rock!" He whined. He caught my blank stare and removed his sore finger from his lips. "Uhh…It will be good to circle the fire with…"

Once he had a sufficient hole, he dropped the sticks back down and replaced the rocks.

"Now, how do we light it…" He muttered, picking up two rocks. He slid them against one and other, producing a sharp hissing sound, but not even a wisp of smoke. But Ffamran was not easily deterred. His eyes set, and he smashed the rocks together again, this time producing a quick spark. I sighed, and pointed a nail at the center of the pit.

"Fire." I spoke, just as he drowned my voice out by clashing the stones together once more. The fire erupted in the pit, instantly latching onto the dry branches to produce an orange flame.

"_Ha_!" He snapped triumphantly, raising the rocks overhead before looking to me for approval. I rolled my eyes and stretched my hands out to my fire.

My urge to hunt had drained when the wild monster had chased us, so we ate smoke and cold air that night. Ffamran had a way to distract himself from his hunger though- by talking.

"And I shook my pursuers by flying between the alleys!" He boastedhopefully concluding what had been an obviously fabricated and well-practiced story.

"Was this before you were shot?" I asked. His face paled.

"I failed to mention that detail. How did you know?" I nodded to his swollen shoulder.

"I noticed the wound when I changed your cloths."

"You mean when you got me naked?"

"It was fresh, and your story fails to account for the air guard's…trigger-happy nature." The expression made him smile, and he remained doing so as he looked away from me.

"True, Fran, I was shot, but that allowed me to escape."

"Your luck is well accounted for." At this, his smile faded. I wasn't bothered by it, just curious. "Is it not?" He accidently inhaled a breathfull of smoke, and coughed painfully.

"Ah, well…most of the time. But my Father's will often times…imposed on it, you could say."

"You mean to say he is the source of your misfortune?"

"If I have anyone to blame…then yes." I focused on the crackling fire, noting how the wood would soon be gone. Someone would have to get up for more. Or I could simply set this tree on fire…

"I didn't want to be a Judge, Fran." He murmured. My ears twitched in the direction of his voice, though I gave no outward inkling that iw as still listening. He didn't seem to care anymore. He just needed to speak.

"I held that position for…three days? Less. I already knew the system was corrupt, but my Fa-" He unintentionally swallowed then, accidently interrupting himself. "My Father," He continued. "has gone insane. Talking to things that aren't there, speaking to rocks that _are_ there…ordering certain people to disappear…" Ffamran kicked a piece of wood into the fire angrily. Those last few words seemed to stick, like they held a more...personal meaning. "I had to leave. Not just my home, but Archades too. That whole city held too many bad memories for me. Too many bad people…" I closed my eyes knowingly.

It was more than likely due to _where_ he lived…and the humes that were close to him often. I had known fine people in that city, but also a fair share of scoundrels.

"And you?" He said, staring intensely into the fire before catching my eyes. "Why would you leave the forest when it's so peaceful? Or is that it? Too peaceful?" My eyes hardened, and he saw it.

"That does not concern you." The words flowed off my lips many times before, but this time, I somehow predicted his response. He took it personally.

He frowned angrily.

"What! Why would you say that? We're sharing a fire, I just told you my reasons for leaving-"

"I was unaware I was under a contract." I interrupted. "Speak all you wish, but I am not going to do the same."

He then turned his back towards me and laid down on his side. He couldn't have been more obvious that he wanted to end the conversation.

"Fine. I'll remember that next time." He said from over his shoulder.

"Please do." I whispered back. A log from the fire then dislodged itself from the rest, and fell apart onto the scorched dirt in a pile of ash, and the fire extinguished.


	20. True Colors

A single gunshot resounded- one was all it took this time. I ran over to the dead animal with a childish excitement, which faded the moment I looked closely at my kill. I wrinkled my nose at the vile smell of blood and hot flesh, and backed away, disgusted.

Fran walked right past me and knelt beside the dead animal, then put her bow down and touched the bloody pelt with her bare hands.

"You couldn't have aimed for the head?" She asked, her ears twitching irritably.

"I was." I muttered, crossing my arms. The bullet wound was right in its side, ruining the pelt, and a good portion of the meat that Fran planned to take back with us. She took a knife from her pocket and the blade hover above the animal's stomach. She then looked to me and offered the handle of the blade to me.

"Have you never cut meat from an animal?" I shook my head, one hand pressed against my lips as casually as possible. Didn't viera have a better sense of smell? Did that rotting flesh smell not bother her at all? "You should learn." Oh Gods, she was going to make me cut it. I didn't even have gloves.

I closed my eyes for a moment, imagining the many plays I'd seen where the leading man was not afraid of blood. No, he wiped it on the knees of his pants as if it were dust. I opened my eyes again and took the blade.

"It will be easiest if you cut from the gunshot wound down, since the pelt is already torn." I rolled up my sleeves and nodded.

"Simple, enough." I lied. I gripped a fistful of bristly fur and dunked the blade under the skin. There was an awful tearing sound, and I felt bile rising from my throat.

Leading man, leading man, _leading man_.

My mental exercises tricked me for another minute, in which I quickly cut the pelt from shoulder to hip. Fran motioned for me to move aside, and took the knife from me so she could cut the exposed flesh into neat squares of meat. I stood, closing my eyes and inhaling the fresh wind, letting it blow my nausea away.

Fran finished cutting the wolf into a dozen neat little squares and wrapped them in a cloth. I was feeling taller now. Tougher. With the boost of confidence, I offered to carry our kill.

"Allow me." I said, opening a hand and holding it beside the bag. She did not hesitate to pass the bag over to me, and my muscles instantly strained. How had she been carrying it so casually? If felt like I was toting the whole wolf over my shoulder!

I heard a strange sound come from Fran. Similar to a cough, but the sound had been produced through her nose instead of her mouth. I looked to her, and she looked away, as if she'd been staring at me only a moment ago. Her dark lips were upturned just slightly.

My eyebrows flew up when I realized what the sound had been, and I turned my smile towards the open desert.

Fran had her first laugh at me. And I was surprisingly fine with it.

* * *

It was like Ffamran was trying to look silly. The way he'd been choking on his own tongue as he cut the wolf, or how he struggled with the weight of the meat and contorted his face as if it would ease the strain. But the humorous part, was that he had no such intention. I hadn't laughed, no matter how avidly he would later argue that I did. I had been amused, yes, but just that. Humes were easy to watch and feel superior towards.

* * *

We reached the place where I'd landed the ship, but I only saw an expanses of sand. I dropped the meat to the ground.

"Fran…?"

"There is no need for dramatics." She said, walking past me. I hung my head and shook it.

"Of course not. Only the ship is missing." She smiled at me, just a little.

"That is what one is supposed to think." She reached up and put her hand around something. To me, it looked as if she were grasping thin air, but her long fingers made a distinct fist. With another tug, I saw something as well. The ship's tether!

"A cloaking device?" I gasped, running forward to feel the invisible rope as well. I tugged, and watches as it came into view with each pull. "Amazing!" The stairwell slowly lowered- like a staircase leading into the sky. I started up it then spun around. "My Dear Fran, you thought of everything." I thought she might have smiled.

I tried to help Fran store the meat, feeling more and more confident that our relationship was moving in a better direction. And then she stepped on my foot with that needle-thin heel of hers.

"Gods, Fran!" She turned her head to see me, smacking me with her hair like a silver whip.

"You are in the way."

"Well maybe you should have left some more space in your design." Her crimson-brown eyes narrowed.

"This was meant to only house _one_." I crossed my arms and backed away.

"Well, we'll just have to make do with what _little_ space we have."

"I designed this ship on my own." She said. "This construction was born on a paper canvas and charcoal. Then it grew into pen, measured with dozens of intersecting lines, and gained its first color and texture in the form of silver alloy melted onto a skeleton." She was describing it like it was her child. But vieras did not have infants. They were all sisters, from what the rumors sounded like. Yet she described it with enough detail. Ha, and I had tried to kidnap her daughter from her. When she stole it, maybe she was just trying to rescue her.

"You are staring." I realized I had been, but not to be rude. I was trying to give her my full attention. It was interesting, what she was saying.

"I suppose you are the victim of more stares than you'd like?" It was meant as a compliment…or at least a transition into another area of discussion. Instead, the cutting knife stabbed through the slab of meat and into the counter.

"Uncultured hume." She snipped, walking past me and into the room at the back of the ship.

My head swiveled to follow her, my mouth agape.

"If anything, I am not _uncultured_." I protested, leaning over the seat to see her. But she soon disappeared beyond the door at the end of the hall. I had yet to enter that room, but I already felt that it would be a poor decision. It was obvious Fran wanted space from me, but she didn't trust me enough to leave the ship. She thought I would steal it, just the way_ she_ had, days before.

I wanted to knock on the door, or better yet, just walk inside, and ask her quite simply what her problem was with me? I knew vieras were moody, to say the least, but I'd never been forced to share a cramped living space with one. This revelation was coming too quickly, in too much force.

I decided that patience would win her over. I'd never used the strategy before on women, all of them had responded to my advances within days. But then again, I was no longer interested in Fran in the same way that I had felt towards the other girls. Human girls….Hume females. I wanted Fran not to embrace me (though the thought of her one day doing so continued to plague my mind), but just to respect me.

…But that would take some time. Especially when she was the one who knew how to live outside of the city, as I was slowly realizing that I did not.

I scrounged the tiny kitchen for food, picking out the packaged, travel snacks with some distain. But my hunger overcame my sense of taste. Especially when none of the food was mine. I took the small package of peppermints, which were sadly the sweetest thing I could find, to my seat on the hallway bed and flopped onto the thin mattress. I could feel the metal underneath me, right through the blanket.

…I wondered if that back room could fit a second bed?

* * *

I put the heel of my hand on the desk and tapped the wood with the edge of my nail.

Of course I received stares, why would he bother to ask such an obvious question? Viera were not supposed to leave the Wood, I did, thus, I would be looked upon more frequently.

Where did I go from here? Do I allow Ffamran to claim my ship, or drive him out? The second option appealed to me more, but I also knew I would be unable to do it. Not a second time.

He would search for me even if I stole the ship away. He would manage to find me again.

I knew of a third option. One that he had suggested. One I promptly rejected, yet did not dismiss from my thoughts.

Traveling Ivalice- _together_.

I'm certain his request had been on a whim. He was feeling ill, not thinking clearly. It seemed odd that he would desire me as an accomplice despite my inconsistencies.

Sharing an airship would be impossible.

Yes, the both of us would be able to fit, that is, if he did not decorate his side of the room with lavish furnishings(which I had a feeling he would). But accommodation was not the issue. My desire for solitude did not mix well with his contrasting drive for answers and adventure. And trouble. Kidnapped in the name of a hume which I'd met…Ah, imagine what other misfortunes he would inflict upon me?

He was already curious for answers. About my leaving of the Wood, my mysterious lifestyle. These were answers I did not want to give, to anyone. Answers I sometimes forgot.

There was a soft snap, and I realized that I'd been plucking away at the table. Wood chips lined the desk, along with a series of indents from my nails. I frowned and flicked the chips away. I'd liked that desk.

…He would be loud.

It only took me a few strides to find him, stretched out uncomfortably in the hallway bed, with a bag of peppermints empty on his chest. He could not see me, so I let my frown crease my face more than usual.

He was like a young one, a hume which still lived alongside their parents, stealing candy from the shelves and falling asleep from boredom or sugar. I took the rest of the sweets out of the cabinets and hid them in a high shelf, one that would require heels or a stool to reach.

I would not have done so unless I was certain he would try to steal them again, in a future time.

**_1 Month later_**

I had been in quite the rush when I left my home city. My bag held mostly clothing, and a few trinkets that I could sell if need be, and which Fran had long since taken upon herself to sell. And she had apparently packed the opposite. Weapons and materials for making them. Things necessary for travel. She was accustomed to it.

As we refueled the airship in Rabanastre, she set out a roll of feathers and shafts and began fitting them together to make custom arrows. I occupied myself with the city. It was huge, the largest I'd been to since Archades. And quite beautiful. Though there was the unmistakable tension of war. High taxes on food and goods, the occasional orphan sleeping in the shade of an alley. Apparently the city was sick, with an illness that had spread during the war. As if the country needed more things to deal with.

After completing half a dozen arrows in careful detail and precision, I suggested getting foodstuffs for our trip. I had chosen the moment to speak very carefully. Only after she had finished her current task, and before she could absorb herself in the new one.

She examined me as she always did when I spoke, then rolled the arrows up and put them away.

"Supplies…Are meant for a long trip. Do we know where…" Her words were almost sarcastically strained. "_We_ are going?" I rubbed my hand past my chin and onto my cheek as I did a small circle. It was a lovely city. Tall building everywhere…activities all around. My wandering eyes instantly found the tallest building in the city- the one with the dome toppers and windows.

"We are going to the King's palace." I declared, and our little moogle mechanic dropped his box of supplies. I leaned over the stairwell to see him.

"Oh come now, Nono, we're pirates."

"You're a bad influence, kupo!" He snapped. Of course the little 'kupo' at the end of every sentence made it impossible to take seriously.

"Of course I am. Fran? What say you?"

"That is not a trip of days. We do not yet need supplies." She wasn't even paying attention to me. I just suggested we raid the bloody Palace and she was still on the topic of supplies. But, for once, I felt like I could form an argument against her.

"Well, if my plan goes _according_ to plan, we will need to leave the city in haste. No time to gather supplies."

"The ship is in no condition to make any sort of getaway." Fran countered. I held up a finger.

"But when it is…!" She filled her quiver loudly with the new arrows, eyeing me the whole time.

"You shall pay for them." She informed me.

"Wha- why me? They are _our_ supplies!" She held up her own finger, mocking me.

"I was forced to purchase medical supplied after you followed me to Bhujerba."

"After I saved you." I corrected.

"My…capture did not cost a thing. You our currently five thousand gil in my debt."

"Exactly five thousand?" I asked skeptically. This kind of response of hers was almost expected now. She slowly blinked at me, which was the equivalent of a shrug.

"It is a rough estimate."

An hour later, Fran and I has scoured the city for the best pricing food and gear, and decided it was actually time to start buying things. I'd never had to be money-conscious before, but suddenly it became a deciding factor in my purchases. I hated the fact that the cheapest product were the lease effective, or long-lasting. They were, well, cheap.

Luckily, Fran knew what exactly to buy. Unluckily for me, it seemed everything I picked up, was not on that list. Like a lovely new shotgun. It was light, easy to aim, and would match my skypirate attire well. I was in the middle of a pleasant daydream of how well it would look dangling off my belt, when Fran plucked it out of my hands.

"We cannot afford that."

"But the one I have isn't even intimidating. It takes much too long to reload!"

"You can buy it after we acquire the money." My eyebrows jumped up on my forehead.

"Does this mean you're agreeing with my plan to help me raid the palace?" She paid the vendor for a pair of fingerless gloves and looked at me.

"I have nothing better to do with my time."

I smiled, and took the bags out of her arms.

We entered the aerodome, and saw that it was much more crowded now. A continental flight had just arrived, escorted by a dozen smaller ships filled with soldiers. Fran and I quickened our pace to the door that would lead us into our rented hanger.

"Hello, sister." Fran paused and looked over her shoulder, though I hadn't even heard the greeting. Two viera approached us, keeping a few yards of distance still. The smaller one had her hair in a bob, and the other in a long ponytail like Fran's, but both had their hair dyed dark brown. Even their tall ears were bathed in caramel.

"Hello. Did you need something?" Fran politely responded. The taller cocked her head, looking at Fran, then at me.

"I see you are traveling with a hume instead of your own kind."

"I left the Wood." Fran countered. "I may travel with whomever I choose." The viera smiled, but it was not a friendly one. I'd gotten a similar look from Fran many times, though not in such severity as this viera was presenting. Even I could read the malice in her eyes.

"You left the Wood you say? Yet your hair still is her color? You still cling to her. It is apparent."

The vieras' conversation was more hushed than it sounded. They spoke quietly, but I knew that even the softest of a woman's words could be as devastating as an earsplitting gunshot. What was the Wood they talked about? Wood as in trees? A forest? I was not sure.

I wanted to intervene, but Fran had not just walked away. That meant she was defending something. In this case, I suspected that it was her pride as a free viera. I could not interrupt them, no matter how I wanted to. She would never forgive me. And I wanted Fran to not have to forgive me.

"Keep your opinions among yourselves." Fran told them. She nodded to the younger viera. "I am pleased to see that you are no longer alone." The smaller viera looked down. "There is, after all, security in numbers."

She turned her back on them, and walked to me.

"Fran?" She paused at my side, looking straight ahead.

"We have much to prepare. Let us not waste time."

"Fran, what were they talking about?" I asked, knowing full well that I was verging on boundaries that I shouldn't cross. I knew I shouldn't, but I wanted to. Not knowing was killing me.

"I left the Wood, my home. I cannot return there." She looked back to where the two viera were departing. "They have done the same, yet I am the one who cannot let my past go."

"That's not…" She walked away, not waiting any longer.

* * *

I was sitting at the makeshift desk I'd set up in the hall, which also acted as a barrier to anyone who wanted to try and pass. I was examining a map of the exterior of the Palace, but to no decent conclusion. I leaned back in my chair, tapping my lips with a pencil.

"A map of the outside is no good…" I muttered, folding it up again. "I need one of the interior as well…where they keep the bloody _treasure_." I looked at the door to Fran's room. What was she doing, I wondered? She'd gone out earlier, and came back with a solid-colored bag, and went straight to her room.

I leaned back in my chair, facing her door, and listened. I had not ears of a viera, but I could hear something. It sounded like…well, it sounded like she was taking a bath. Had she gotten hair products? I would not blame her, and it would not surprise me. Her hair was too beautiful to dirty.

…I'm sure she would oppose me using some though. I hadn't bathed in days. It was starting to bother me.

I jumped to my feet, startled by the loud banging that came from insider her room. Nothing had seemed to break, but something heavy and metallic had been dropped.

Dark water pooled into the hallway from under the door crack.

I approached the door, trying to avoid the growing puddle. I put my ear to the door.

"Fran?" It went silent for a moment, and without thinking, for if I thought at all, I would change my mind, I turned the doorknob. I met resistance when I tried pushing the door open. Like a chair had been propped against it. "Fran. I'm coming in." That was all the warning I would give her. …All the time I would allow for her to hide whatever it was she was up to. I pushed against the door, and the infamous chair scratched along the floor until the door was wide enough for me to enter.

She hastily stood, and pulled a towel over her shoulders. I quickly averted my eyes to the floor, and found the source of the water and noise. There was a tin basin sitting on its side, spilling chocolate-colored water onto the floor. I slowly looked up, following her legs to the towel, and then her flowing, loose hair. The tips were coated and streaked with brown.

I knelt down and put the basin back upright.

"You seem to have spilled something." I carefully said. "If you let the floor soak up water, it will mold."

"The floor is not made of wood." She said.

"Oh. That's good then." I stood up, and moved the chair back behind the desk. I raised my head and looked around. What a wide room it was. "Why look, two beds." One on either side of the room, built into the curving walls. Though one was covered by weapons and hair products and maps, while the other was neatly made with white quilts. "It seems you built this ship for two after all. It seems more like a honeymooner's suite than a war ship. Maybe your boss said, build one thing, and you built what you really wanted despite that."

"Those viera were correct." She said. "I keep my hair its natural shade because I fear losing the Wood forever. If I dye my ears, then I shall never hear her again. I hesitate to do so, but I must." I caught her hand as she reached towards the dark water.

"I think that's not it at all." I said, keeping her hand steady. "I've seen a good number of women fight, and it's clear as day to me. They envy you. They envy your ability to be so free, without abiding by the normalcy." I surprised myself with how easily I analyzed it, and she seemed so as well.

I slowly reached out and touched a brown patch in her hair, and wiped some of the dye away.

"Besides…your hair is beautiful." She looked at me, then gave a silent sigh, and shifted her feet over the floor.

"I've made a mess."

"Oh, this little thing?" I said, knocking the rest of the tin over. "We'll use it to mop the floor."

"Stop spilling it, Ffamran!"

"Oh, but you said it yourself, it's not wood."

"But it is dye. It is meant to stain."

We spent the night on our knees, scrubbing the color out of the floor. She let me use the shower built into the bedroom, but we both had brown stains on our hands for a week after.


	21. A Modest proposal

Ffamran was very headstrong. He knew not how to rob a castle, but he was determined to find out. Days passed in the aerodome, in which the back living space was gradually separated into two halves. Weeks passed, and a second mattress was fitted in the place where my couch used to be.

"I told you they would fit." He cheered, wiping the sweat from his brow on his rolled up sleeves. Nono had been teaching him about the airship, and he was forgetting to wash the grease from his arms. After wiping the sweat away, a black streak smeared on his forehead. He was wondering about my smile for the next hour.

The night approached, and I decided to go to sleep. I'd been working on programming flight patterns all day. The ship, which was still unnamed, would be ready for complicated evasive maneuvers in the morning. I'm sure Ffamran was looking forward to attempting them. But for now, he was occupied not with ships, but with a greater, more difficult task.

I entered the room and found him hunched over the table, squinting his eyes at a map of what appeared to be a maze.

"Did you know there is an entire district thriving under our feet?" He asked. I looked over his shoulder and took notice of the new map. He'd been busy and gone today, and brought back with him a new bag of papers and books. Now I knew why. "They are connected right to the underground water way system." He continued. "You know what this means?"

"You have established a plan, then?" I asked. He put his hands on the paper and flattened out the edges that were still trying to hold their cylindrical shape.

"It means I'm working on it...and moving in the positive direction." He leaned back over the chair and stretched.

"It is late." I informed him. The window was swathed in black, like it had been draped by a curtain. Then I looked across the room, from his bed, to mine, and realized how clearly I could see from one to the other.

…No curtains.

"True enough." He said with a yawn. "It feels as if you've cast sleep on me again." It wouldn't have been the first time. He'd stayed up much too late before, and to preserve my own sleeping schedule, I took proper measures to encourage him to retire as well. Even if it was sudden, and his pillow was the table or floor.

He walked to his bed and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. He noticed me watching. Without a word spoken, he faced me, and continued undressing. His eyes tried to hold onto mine, but I swiftly guided them to the side before it became a contest of stares.

"Are you trying to do something other than prepare for bed?" I asked.

"No. You just seemed to be interested. Have you seen a hume's body before?" He asked, barley suppressing a grin to keep up his act.

"In fact I have. You seem to have forgotten that I once undressed you with my own hands." His fingers fumbled on the second-to-last button. Ah…

"You were with fever, so I had to ice you down as well. You healed so quickly because I cooled you in the most effective places. The armpits, neck," I met his eyes. "groin."

"Fran, you're making me blush." He said, with a nervous chuckle. I took the cloth off the table, and ripped it down without so much as disturbing the maps and vase of water atop them.

"Then perhaps a curtain to preserve your modesty." It was hung that very night.

* * *

Ffamran was eager to steal something. I found myself refusing suggestions, and keeping my opinions quite to myself. I watched as he gathered information and proved it. I watched for weeks. But that was all he could handle. On our fourth week in Rabanastre, he walked into the cockpit, dressed in a freshly pressed cotton blouse and declared that today was the day we were to become pirates. How could I protest? I was bored as well.

We left our ship in the capable paws of Nono, and he led the way into the city. He'd been traveling those streets for the past weeks, and he seemed to have a good memory for them. He claimed it was because of his years of dodging Arcadian law-enforcement, and that I believed. As we walked, a flock of young-ones raced by. I was certain one of them ran between my legs, as If I were a wild chocobo and they were fleet-footed hares. Still jogging, they turned and stared at us. A young-one with sandy hair waved at Ffamran, and he cracked a smile and returned the gesture. A female with yellow hair followed him, shyly stealing glances back at Ffamran and myself.

"I encountered them before. Orphans of the war and plague." Ffamran said. He chuckled. "The boy asked me to teach him how to fly the airship- he saw me come from the aerodome and thought I was a skypirate. I'm glad it looks that way now." I looked to him for elaboration.

"And you told him it was impossible." He sighed, and slowed to a stop so we could watch the children run out of sight.

"I promised him I would, though not for a few years- until his feet could reach the floor while sitting in the pilot's chair."

"That boy will unlikely live those few more years." I said softly.

"I know that." He said. "And that's why I promised him." He shrugged, and scratched that spot on his neck that always seemed to itch when he felt guilty. "If he has something to look forward too, then maybe he'll just survive." I looked into the crowd where the young ones had long been replaced by adults and soldiers.

"Just maybe."

We took a dark stairwell down, below the city. A heavy metal rolling door opened for us, and led into the underground neighborhood that Ffamran had been exploring. I'd been traveling for many years now, but I had never seen a place quite like it. For an underground city, it was not like I'd imagined. There was a fountain, surrounded by small walls covered in lush green vines. The light filtering in from above cast a misty hue to the air.

But Ffamran led me past the fountain, only pausing to let me look. We kept on walking, until the sounds of the people were replaced by the sounds of his leather boots and my heels. He looked over his shoulder, then dashed across an alley and stopped before a barred gate.

"If the map is correct, then this is our way into the palace." He tapped the lock.

"Hmm…can you do anything about this?" I moved him aside and put my hand above the flimsy metal. A puff of frost filled the air below my hand, and the lock froze. I took the back of my hand, and smashed it against the lock which broke as easily as glass.

"It will melt, leaving no evidence save for a puddle." Ffamran took the lead again, passing me with an impressed smile. I never seemed to tire of it, as neither did he. I tried to pass, but his arm was outstretched to me, ending with a first. He didn't seem to be trying to bar my path, but he wanted me to do something.

"What?" I snapped. He looked at his fist.

"You don't know what it is, do you?"

"It is a hand."

"No, well, yes, but you're supposed to make a fist of your own and bump them." I frowned, but made a fist and dropped in on top of his. He laughed. "No- _bump_ it!"

"I did." I said, demonstrating it again. He sighed, then lifted his fist back up and bumped mine like I'd done to his.

"I suppose it works too."

* * *

The waterway's air was thick and misty. It was mist I could withstand though. Not Mist. Just thick air. Ffamran had a map hung over his arm, and constantly referenced it. But only with each turn. And it only took a half-second. A mere blink at his wrist, and he continued. At least he had some of the characteristics of sky-pirates. Aptitude for a map was essential. Navigating the jungle had given me the ability, as his evasion of air-police in Archadia had. But as we walked, I felt like Ffamran was following a certain trail. I looked for such markers, but saw none.

I began to guess which direction he would pick, and began assuming correctly. I met his shoulders and started leading.

"Have a map in your head, Fran?" He asked, as he began to follow me instead of the map.

"There is…something I am following. I cannot tell what, but it is leading towards the castle." My feet splashed through a puddle of washed up sewer-water, and Ffamran yelped and gave a mighty leap to clear it without so much as a toe touching it. My hair blew out behind me, and the mist started stinging my face.

"Fran- are we being chased?" Ffamran called, unsure if it was sarcasm or actual concern. I slowed my pace, despite the tugging sensation that urged me onwards.

Ffamran suddenly gasped as we turned a corner, and caught my arm and pulled me back. I struggled for a moment, and only regained control of myself after he whispered my name over and over again into my ear.

"Fran, please- we can't go that way for now! Calm yourself…" I regained my bearings and took a step away from him.

"I do not know what came over me." I started walking towards the corner again. "Something is calling to me." He snatched my hand again.

"Fran. Wait, and look." He walked with me to the corner, and slowly looked out. Two bangaas were sitting around a motorbike, organizing bags of loot. Ffamran pulled me back again and looked at me, beaming. "Did you see all of their stolen treasure…!" I hushed him. "They're blocking the entrance to the palace, but who cares for that when they already seemed to have retrieved the treasure for us! And it's those same lizards that stole you. Their leader is gone though." He smirked. "Probably still nursing his hide."

"I wish to steal something from them." I said. He looked at me, eyebrows high on his forehead. He put his back against the wall and put his thumb to his mouth.

"As do I. Did you see something you liked? They were polishing a pretty piece of brown silver I saw-"

"I caught eye of something larger." He touched his chin, massaging an invisible beard.

"You do have fine eyes."

"The hoverbike." His eyebrows fell and creased. "It has been calling to me."

"Calling?" He repeated. I took a deep breath and looked to where the machine was calling.

"It is something called the Mist. It is emitted from hume machinery."

"You can hear mist?" He waved his hand through the air.

"You cannot. No hume can. I feel it, and it calls to me. Viera are in tune to it." I shrugged. "And I like the bike." He laughed, and silenced himself before the pirates behind us heard. "A plan." I insisted.

"Ah, yes…" He looked up again. "Yes…" He pulled his gun from his holster and shouldered the wall. "How about a little appetizer before our royal main course!" The clicking of a gun, but not Ffamran's.

"Drop yer gun." The bangaa rasped. Ffamran groaned.

"So forceful." The bangaa's lips curled up.

"Drop it." Ffamran lifted up his arms and allowed the gun to slide from his trembling hands. Dinner, as he called it, would have to wait.

* * *

I'd left my bow and arrows in the ship. I could have knocked one and planted it in the reptile's temple. Instead, I allowed myself to be walked to one of the pillars, and shackled by my wrists. The two bangaas raced around their loot, sliding in gold coins as they frantically decided a plan of action. Ffamran sat cross legged on the ground, his arms tired above him. He watched them as casually as possible, but his eyes danced around the loot that sat just out of reach.

"At least we don't panic." He said to me, as the female skidded to a halt.

"I'm getting big brother." The female snapped. "He'll want to see these two again- especially the pretty one." She said, swinging her neck in the direction of Ffamran. He smirked nervously.

"I'm flattered, but I prefer warm-blooded creatures. And I beg to argue that Fran is the more attractive." He said, with a wink aimed at me.

"I suggest you stop showing so much fancy for that wild hare. Brother will feel more…inclined to keep her in less than one piece." I closed my eyes as Ffamran shouted everything but smooth responses. If he wanted to become a sky-pirate, he would have to learn how to keep that silver tongue from melting.

The female dashed off, pleased at her response, and left her younger brother to watch us. He sat on the centerpiece of the loot and repeatedly loaded and unloaded his gun. Ffamran's eyes danced up and down, and waltzed sideways across the room. Finally, he looked to me, and I gave a slight nod. He did not know what it meant, but he nodded back at me.

He must have been expecting an explosion. Instead, the bangaa looked up and around the room, sniffing the air, and returned to his sloppy gun work. Ffamran frowned at me.

_'That was it?_' He seemed to say.

The bangaa stood.

"Dull, dull, dull! How long does it take that woman to run her tail down the water way? Too long, if ye ask me." He walked up to Ffamran, pointing a clawed finger. "If ye weren't worth so much alive, I'd have ye skinned and sell yer pelt already."

"And why is my _pelt_ worth so much when still attached to my bones?" He demanded.

"Ah, you're worth enough even to catch Brother's eye. Those Imperials like to have their rules followed…"

"Imperials?" He gasped. "Archadia! Is my Father behind this? Cidolfus Bunansa!"

"I don't care for the names, only the gil." He stood and kicked a golden saucer, and let it roll off the pathway and into the water. "And as you can see, we've plenty to spare. Brother did say he would rather rip you apart now, instead of sell ye…So, if that's the case…" He eyed Ffamran and yawned. Then, he lifted his arm and brought it across Ffamran's face. I felt myself strain against the pillar behind me, and for a moment, my own composure was lost.

I snapped my fingers, and a heavy block of ice formed over the bangaa's head, and crashed downwards. The reptile was buried under shards of ice and did not move. I gasped as I realized what I'd done. At least…I had used more magic than necessary, but it seemed that I wanted to inflict the most damange. Ffamran looked to me with huge eyes.

"I had cast sleep on him, but they have a stronger resistance. It was taking too long." I explained.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place!"

"By allowing ourselves to be captured, I had had hoped one of them would leave-"

"Well you guessed right, but I still think you should have knocked them out before I was slapped like a wench." He even had the greasy claw-marks to prove it.

"I believe he was trying to punch you." As I spoke, I fitted one of my nails into the wide lock. I could not see it behind my head, but it was a simple lock, and it did not require sigh. My nail slid into place as easily as if it were a key, and the shackled fell off. He frowned at me.

"What spell was that?"

"Improvision." I said, rising to my feet. I leaned behind him and fitted my nail into his lock as well. He sprung to his feet and looked at my hands, then at his own, blunt-tipped fingers. "You will have to create your own way."

* * *

Ba'Gamnan returned to their meeting spot, and found his brother unconscious in a puddle. The only metal in sight was a single gold saucer, and a pair of empty shackles.

* * *

"Fran-Fran, easy now, _uuuop_! All right then!" I could hear her laughing, or something another, as she flew the hover bike through the waterway. I clutched the bags of twice-stolen loot between my knees, and held onto the back seat for dear life. After I'd uttered the first yell, she seemed to start lurching the bike over and over again in search of the same response.

The bike finally leveled out as we approached the stairwell that led back to the underground district of Rabanastre. I laughed unevenly.

"Are you all right?" She called over her shoulder. I beamed.

"Better than ever." I stammered, eager to learn her intentions. I doubted they involved slowing down.

"Good. We are going to make quite the entrance now." Ah, there they were.

"We are?" I laughed.

"Hold on." She revved the bike, and we shot upwards. The stairs passed us like a concrete waterfall, and we suddenly made a sharp turn and entered the maze of the underground. Startled screams as men leapt out of the way, and women struggled to hold down their skirts. Fran circled in front of the main gate until it rolled open, and we raced up the final row of stairs, and into Rabanastre's sunset.

They were not so advanced in personal air travel, so we did not have to worry about airborne guards at least. Before anyone in royal armor could identify us, we had flown through the back doors of the aerodome and parked. Fran dismounted and held out her fist to me.

"Is this not an appropriate time to…bump fists?" I smiled and brought my hand down on hers.

Nono instantly was beating on my ankles, mewling once more about my bad influences on his viera friend. Fran pat his pom-pom as she strutted by, and the two of us shared a quizzical stare.

"Bad influence, encouraging reckless behavior, call it what you like- but I'm certain she was quite corrupted before I met her." Nono crossed his small arms. "…I'm going to ask her to _marry_ me!"

"Kupo!"

"You heard me. I'm going to marry that beautiful creature- ow! I didn't know moogles had claws- ow! Off my leg!"

I would never call her my wife, but we would be married one day...I was certain of it.


	22. Hunger Games

"You remember the plan. I will be at the northern most window watching. I will know when you are ready."

I fitted a black mask over my eyes, while shrugging into a golden and red dress coat with my other arm. Fran watched, somewhat amused, as I struggled with the heavy coat, until I gave up adjusting the mask to use both arms. Once the dress coat was neatly over my shoulders, i fitted the mask again. Though Fran insisted that I wear a full-face mask so there would be no possibility I could be recognized, I decided against it, and adorned a thin-fitting mask that outlined only my dazzling eyes.

"What was that Fran? I was a bit occupied."

"The plan." She patiently repeated. "Remember it, and try not to get carried away."

"Carried away? Why would you ever think that?" Fran's eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Just a thought."

I parted ways with the viera and joined the crowds of humes in the busy streets. Tonight, the flow of traffic was mostly going one way- towards the castle in the center of Rabanastre. Many others were dressed in similar, masquerade attire. I couldn't have picked a better theme either. Because of the style of party, I was able to not only wear a mask to hide my face, but I was given the chance to play dress-up.

I had gone with a golden and red color scheme. A crimson coat with golden threading, a crimson hat, and black dress pants to accentuate the thin lines of my mask. I could already hear the women gasping as I passed. I would turn, and trace my fingers along my hat while giving them a quick bow. Then I would walk away to the sounds of delighted squeals. Oh, how I missed that sound!

I couldn't help but grin. Fran had warned me not to get carried away, but that meaning could be interpreted many ways. Her definition of 'too much' was slightly off from mine.

We finally settled with a plan. After…_acquiring_ her hoverbike, she seemed in a better mood. I swear to the Gods I caught her humming one time as she fiddled with it, but she claimed it was just the engine.

Tonight, she was finally taking her baby for a ride, while I walked along the streets. We had…acquired an invitation to a royal party, though I'd taken it only moments ago and had not the time to yet look at what _kind_ of party, and I walked inside the ballroom with ease. This did come naturally, I suppose. The slow, brief tip of the hat as I passed my invitation to the guards collecting them at the door, and a courteous kiss to the hand for the servant girl who offered, but was gently declined, to relieve me of my coat. No one looked twice at me, except the women.

The main ballroom was more extravagant than Archades. It was so, because of its simplicity. The ceiling was domed, and sections were glass and open to the night sky above. A chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, dazzling the dancing crowds with thousands of multicolored sparkles. The floor, despite the hundreds of pairs of feet, was polished and shining like a golden sea. And the plethora of sea creatures were awake and thriving.

A glint of light caused me to wince. The light faded, then flicked on again, moving out of my line of sight. I raised myself tall in the crowd, swiveling my head to look. Finally, I caught sight of the glimmer again.

It came from a young woman's earpiece. Like a chandelier, the light would catch in the hanging earring, and bounce into the eyes of unsuspecting onlookers. The girl was smiling, which brightened her flawless complexion even more. She was wearing a large mask made from white feathers that formed the shape of a butterfly, which covered her entire face except her eyes, mouth and chin, and a triangular bit of her forehead. I was instantly curious. As I approached her, swimming through the crowds, a catchy tune started from the orchestra. A dance tune, none the less.

As I approached, she turned away to speak more clearly to her friends. They were the first to see me, and put their hands to their mouths to hide their wide grins.

"Excuse me." I greeted. The girl turned to see me. I bowed low, lifting my hand palm-up. "May I have this dance?" Her brown eyes widened, and she nodded excitedly.

"Mm-hmm."

I led her onto the wide, white-marble center of the dance floor, and pulled her into a wide spin.

"My name is Montblanc." I introduced. "May I ask yours?" She smiled shyly.

"Ashelia."

"A pretty name, for a beautiful woman." That earned a few laughs.

"I'm only fifteen- tonight."

"Well, I'm only seventeen." I clarified. "Lovely night for a birthday." She nodded happily.

"Yes. It is wonderful." She said that right while staring into my eyes. I wonder if she was still talking about the party. "Montblanc- is that an Archadian name?" She asked. I lifted my arm so she could twirl under it.

"Why do you say that?" I asked casually, though the pit of my chest tugged in nervousness.

"Your accent in Archadian. I assume you are from there?" This girl was quick. I'd forgotten how my speech stood out in the other countries.

"It's true lived there for a few years, until I moved to Dalmasca. I was there long enough to pick up the accent. Do you not like it?" She gasped sharply.

"No, no, it's not that. I find it quite pleasant."

Pleasant, eh?

"It's just that the times right now are difficult with Rozzaria."

"Are you affected that much?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes. I haven't really spoken to my Father in months. He's been so busy."

"Your father? Is he fighting in the war?" She nodded again.

"Yes. Well, he is, just from here."

"From here?" The spotlight suddenly fell upon us. I froze in place, my arms feeling suddenly cold around the girl's waist. She stepped away from me with an embarrassed smile.

"Now, for the reason we are all gathered here tonight! To celebrate the fifteenth birthday of our beloved Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca!" She laughed, looked at my shocked expression from over her shoulder.

"I told them I didn't want them to use my full name- it's quite embarrassing!" I shrugged, in lack of any better gesture. I had been dancing with the _Princess_? If Fran had seen me, she would tan my hide like a barmaid-

Oh no, _Fran_!

I swung my head to the northern window. I could just barely make out her attractive silhouette against the dark night and colorful glass. I didn't have time to so much as raise my arm to halt her before the building shook as the first fireworks exploded into the sky.

* * *

I took the hover bike quietly past the guards and up to a tall, stained-glass window on the northern side of the ballroom. I turned off the glocair rings to the point where they hardly glowed at all, and just appeared like another stream of discolored light coming from the window. I put one leg standing on the windowsill, and leaned to the side to look down into the room. It was brightly lit from single chandeilier, and thousands of small fairy-lights lining the hall. Each figure was distinctly silhouetted in the light, and I found _Montblanc_ easily.

Not surprisingly, he was on the dance floor. Also not unlike him, with a young girl. I picked her out as one of the more lovely in the crowds, and one of the only around his age. She had a content smile on her face, as she rested her cheek against his shoulder while he gently turned in place to the music.

I thought I felt my stomach lurch slightly, then dismissed it just as quickly. No, that could not be the Princess. Even that thick-skulled hume would do no such thing.

The sky above me shook as a colorful explosion lit up the dark night. It was soon followed by a crimson burst, that spread wide through the air like a brushstroke. I marveled at the lights for a few moments more; at one of the hume creations that was not meant for war, but for pure pleasure.

…Though it had been created from a side invention of gunpowder, so…

I threw my heel into the stained glass, shattering it, then threw a metal cylinder against the ceiling. A glaring white light filled the ball room as I flew the hover bike back towards the entrance.

A light bomb. They were easily mistaken for awry fireworks. It had been my idea.

* * *

I shielded my eyes just in time not to be blinded. As the crowds screamed, I raced over to the table of presents and snatched the crown topper. I'd memorized the path out, and when I reached the doors, which were clear since the guards had raced inside to defend the royals, I tripped over Fran's hoverbike.

"You'd best to sit up now." She called, over the clamor inside. Suddenly my stomach heaved as we rapidly ascended, though both my legs were dangling in the air.

"Fran!"

"Yes?" She asked. I clung onto the seat, digging my nails into the leather.

"You couldn't have spared another second!"

"Do you prefer one foot or two?" She suddenly asked. I ground my teeth together.

"Let me think, do I still own that pair of silver-toes boots, because if I did, then I think they match better when I wear two."

"A guard was about to chop your foot off by the ankle…" She spared a look at me. "With or without your silver-toed boots."

She finally slowed enough so I felt it safe to clamber into the backseat. We quietly returned to the airship, and took our seats as pilot and navigator.

"You're certain she's working properly?" Fran looked at me. "Yes, then." A few switches were flipped, the ship glowed and hummed, and we were airborne in moments. "She didn't even need to warm-up." I breathed. Fran smiled.

The ceiling of the aerodome opened wide, and we expelled from the hanger and into the open air.

* * *

I stepped outside, down the stairwell and into the square of light that illuminated the dark snow below. I took an uncertain step, and my heel sunk deep into the soft drifts. A fresh snow had fallen recently. On the last step, sat Ffamran. When my shadow fell over him, he touched the jeweled crown and set it in his lap.

"You have not yet shown me our catch." I said. Wordlessly, he handed it to me with giving it a second glance. "Rozzarian amber and blush diamonds." I said, tapping the stones with my fingernail to produce their distinct chime. "Why are you displeased? For first catches, I would argue most would feel better." He took it back and held it around the edges.

"…I…don't feel bad." He said meekly. I waited until I sighed. "I don't know. Why should I know how it feels?" He then faced me and frowned. "Aren't you cold?" I shook her head, tossing my furry ears and hair gently.

"Today was eventful. I am going to retire. You should do the same." I backed away up the stairs, reluctantly willing to leave him to himself.

He had never stolen, it seemed. Why should he have? Everything he required was surly handed to him without charge or compensation. Why had it not been enough for him? Why did taking things without something in return excite him so much?

I looked back once again, and watched him come to a stand. But he froze again, like a statue that had shifted positions, and stood on vigil.

Perhaps he was hungry. Humes often became weary from a lock of nourishment. I entered the cooking area and realized we had not eaten a proper meal all day.

"Ffamran, come inside." I said, pausing to lean in the direction of the stairs. After a moment, I heard his heavy footsteps, and the stairs fold and seal behind him, cutting off the cold gusts. I handed him a plate, swathed in desert wolf meat and oatmeal. His eyes instantly brightened.

"You cooked for me?" He clarified. I turned my back to him as I served myself.

"I used my fire magic to heat our leftovers, and put a plate under it. Call it cooking if you like." When I turned again, he had not moved, but was smiling. He backed away from me, all the way to the bedrooms. I heard a brief clatter as his arm swept across the tabletop, clearing it of maps and old drinks.

"My dear, you have inspired me." He said, reaching for one of the higher cabinets for something. He gasped and produced a sealed bottle from the far reaches of the stash. "A-ha! There you are…" He waved for me to follow him, and pulled out a chair for me in front of the table. He did not wait for me to sit, before setting a glass before me and emptying the first drops of the wine into it.

I finally sat, seeing nowhere else to go.

"Thank you for this lovely meal. And good company." He said, raising his cup. I lifted my own and tapped it against his.

He took up conversation, as his stomach filled and his frostbite healed. I set the wine bottle out of his reach after his words became too blended to understand. Finally it became quiet, our plates cleared and lights dimmed.

"I wonder what my Father is doing now." He said. "Probably talking to rocks still. My leave meant nothing to him, maybe a good riddance, but nothing…" he looked to where he had placed the crown. "I don't know what I am even doing. My first catch is a girl's birthday party crown." He exhaled sharply, and chewed on his lips. "What _am_ I doing, Fran?" He asked, his chocolate eyes wide and red.

I guided him out of his seat, and to his bed.

"At this moment? You are going to sleep." He rolled onto his side, looking away from me, and tucked his hands under his pillow.

It seemed that his earlier behavior was not entirely due to hunger after all.

* * *

_**A/N~ Haha, a lot of people thought it was over after they stole the hoverbike, but alas! No! Character development is not complete, and our poor Ffamran is not yet ready to be called Balthier, and Fran is still...confused to the strange ways of the humes. they have a bit of a ways to go still. **_

**_Thanks for reading! happy Thanksgiving!_**


	23. Cabin Fever

We trudged through the deep snow, leaving pockets of footprints behind us, until they were quickly refilled with snow. Thankfully, Fran seemed to know where we were going. If it weren't for her uncanny ability to sense _hume machinery_, we would have never found our way back to the cloaked airship.

I watched her hair sway back and forth over her contrasting dark shoulder blades, and the same nagging question reached me.

_How was she not complaining of the cold?_

The flakes of snow caught in her hair, adding to her ethereal appearance, but the rest seemed to melt upon contact with her skin.

She didn't complain about her load either. She carried a wolf on each shoulder, all without losing pace. Naturally I had to carry at least the same, and despite the cold, rings of sweat were burning from under their itching pelts.

Finally we reached the ship, and we dashed up the stairs as quickly as we could, but a drift of snow still followed us in.

I dropped the wolves and clutched my shivering body while I stumbled to the shower. I took of my damp clothes and ducked under the showerhead as soon as the water came down.

Fran was looking out the window at the whirls of snow, but her ears twitched and she flinched when I shouted. She opened the door without a knock, and saw me on the floor, my legs tangled in the shower curtain from my panicked escape of the frigid water.

"It's f-freez-zing!" I moaned. Fran threw a dry, but not at all warm, towel over my head.

"Of course it is. I'm not wasting any reserve power on hot water for a bath."

"Then won't you at least use your magic to heat it, please?" Fran closed the door behind herself as she left, and I dropped back onto the floor, and curled into a ball in my towel.

She demanded that I learn to use magic, because it could be used even when your hands are tied, which she assumed would be a common scenario for me. She formed the flame easily, but I only singed my hands. She suggested I try ice magic, but I promptly refused. It was much too cold for that. The lessons were short-lives and fruitless. She informed me by a glance outside that we could not fly in the storm.

"You are not accustomed to weather, are you, hume from the place of the sun?" She said, with a mischievous twinkle in her dark eyes. I shrugged. Even I could see the tell-tale signs of a snowstorm.

"I've dodged bullet rain before, have you?" I retorted. She smiled, just slightly.

"Only when I am near to you."

We skinned the wolves and she tried teaching me how to sew. More shortly-lived lessons. I pricked my fingers much too often. I managed to produce what looked like a decent glove, and I was pleasantly surprised until she informed me that it lacked a thumb.

I left her to sew more long underwear while I polished my guns. The storm let up, and we went back into town to sell what remained of the pelts, and restock our armory with bullets and arrows.

Again, the fact that she wore nothing but her tight breeches and a thin cotton blouse bothered me. So what if the sun was shining- the ground reflected the cold even more! I offered her the fur coat she had sewn for me, but she refused with a simple shake of her head.

"It fits you and only you." I frowned at her as I fit my arms back into the warm sleeves.

"And how would you know that if you haven't even tried it on?"

"Because I took your measurements in your sleep." She said. She continued walking as I froze and stared at her. I shook my head with a smile, and rubbed my hands together.

"You could have just asked me and I would let you make all the measurements of mine you like!"

We had more gil than I expected, pulled from the bodies of the monsters we had hunted a week earlier. She counted the money, and dumped a good portion of it into a leather pouch and handed it to me.

"We are even now. This is yours." I weighed the hefty bag in my hand.

"Even?"

"I have been keeping the gil as I saw fit. But we have broken even now, and you may keep your fair share."

"Ah, so you've been holding out on me." She shrugged, and what a cute gesture it was coming from her!

"I advise you not to waste it."

"Yes, mother."

The priests in the village warned us that another storm was coming. I was eager to leave the snowy hideaway, but Fran suggest we remain there longer. I would have none of her reasoning, until she told me that it was a good place to search for treasure.

"People do not enjoy digging in snow. It is a good place to hide treasure, and feel that it will not be found."

"But the cold doesn't both us!" I said proudly.

We left the airship that evening, and followed the worn snow path all the way to a bridge of ice.

"Further down is a temple filled with beasts." She said, pointing down a ledge. I saw a grey marble mountainside, and she pointed out the outline of a courtyard, covered with a thin layer of ice.

"Well, looks promising to me!" I said approvingly. "Shall we?" Fran shook her head.

"No. It is too dangerous. We would be fools to enter alone."

"But we're not alone!" I declared, reaching my arm around her shoulder. She stopped me with a quick glance, and I casually tucked my arm against my back instead.

"I am not talented with esuena yet." She admitted. "If we are poisoned, I cannot cure it. And every monster inside had a different venom." I nodded, grimacing.

"All right then…no temple. I'm fine with that actually. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Good, let's move on."

Giant winged monsters circled overhead, and Fran advised me not to attack any. We could probably handle one, but fights drew the attention of others, and we did not want a crowd of flying adversaries. Fran had the eyes of a viera, but I was still the one to spy the frozen flag. It rested against the side of a frozen cliff covered in spikes of ice.

"There!" I shouted, and looked to her. She nodded, and I ran ahead to examine it.

"Ah! Wait!" She called, and I looked over my shoulder without slowing. Something whipped around my ankle, and I was tugged through the air and bashed against the cold cliffside. My double vision noticed something moving overhead. A grey blur, coming down towards me. I gasped, and braced myself, but the impact came from my side instead. I landed in a pile of snow, and the boulder screeched against the cliffside and rolled off the ledge.

Fran's body was carefully pinned above mine, like a wild animal guarding its prey. When the boulder crumbled off the cliff, she bolted upright and touched my head.

"That was a close one." I said, swallowing nervously. She looked very serious, and I wanted to ease the tension with humor. She did not respond.

"Do not concern yourself." She said, now tugging at the back of my arm. "The icicle only punctured your thigh, and did not break off with you. I can heal you now."

"_Icicle_?" I slurred, sitting up.

"Do not-" I clamped my jaw shut and held back a yell. Blood was pooling into the snow from a gaping hole in my leg. I quickly looked up, but my eyes located the red-smeared spike of ice on the wall, in front of a dangling rope. I closed my eyes, and felt bile rise up in my throat. Fran covered the wound with her hands and chanted something so low I could not hear, but my flesh gradually closed over.

"I am sorry." She said. Her words surprised me so much that I didn't feel sick anymore.

"For what in Ivalice, Fran?"

"I did not recognize the trap until it was too late. For that, you were injured." I shook my head.

"My dear, dear Fran…" I cracked an eye open. "I'll forgive you if you kiss me right now."

"You are certainly healed." She said, rising to her feet. Her hands were dripping with blood, collecting into droplets on the tip of her long nails. She wiped them off on a cloth before I could stare. I tested my leg, and found that though it was healed, my body felt weak.

"You lost an unhealthy amount of blood very suddenly. We should return to the ship so you do not go into shock." I raised a finger.

"One more thing. Is that trap deactivated now?" She nodded.

"Yes."

I turned around and pulled the flag out of the ground. It led to a chest, and the lock was easy to break because it was frozen. I took the bag of coins that was inside and rejoined Fran.

I could read her expression just fine now.

'What a silly hume.'

* * *

He did not ask for assistance, but he hesitated before the ice bridge until I took his arm over my shoulder and helped him walk across it. On the other side, he did not ask that I release him, so I held fast.

He stretched out on the hallway bed and crossed his arms to sleep. I heated a basin of water with magic and fitted his feet inside it as he rested. I could tell by his sudden smile and sigh of pleasure that he was not asleep, so he could enjoy the treat even more.

"Won't you just take my jacket?" He asked. His question sounded strained, as if he'd been holding it back for some time. I looked up at his still form. "You must be cold. I mean…your dress is not proper for a place full of blizzards."

Ah.

"Ffamran, look at me." He cracked open a hazel eye at my face. "No. Look at me." I stood, and his eyes wandered down my body before slamming shut again.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" He asked, clapping a hand over his eyes. For a hume male, he was blushing to a quite noticeable degree.

"You tell me."

"Skin. Lots of perfect, unblemished yummy chocolate skin."

"And why do you think that is?" He groaned. "For attention? Do my kind dress so openly because we like the lingering stares? Do you think we get satisfaction by noticing someone looking at us with longing, but knowing that he may never touch you? No. It is not a good feeling." My speech had left him silent, so I took his hand and placed it on my collarbone. He flinched away.

"Fran!"

"Feel." I took his reluctant hand and firmly splayed it over my exposed neck. I waited, and finally he opened his eyes, somewhat startled. I let go and he held his hand for a bit longer, before pulling away with a hiss. He looked at his red hand, then back at me.

"A viera's body temperature is much higher than a hume's. If I wear such restricting clothing, I will overheat. Even in the snow." He stared, wide-eyed and awed.

"Why…Fran. You're hot." He smirked.

"Go to sleep."

"Yes mother."

I had used much of my magic that day, and surprised myself by falling asleep in the seat across from him in the hall.

I woke with a start, and a strange smell. I listened, and heard the distinct crackling sound of meat frying in a cast iron skillet. Ffamran was gone from his place across from me, and had taken it upon himself to cook, it seemed. I stood and retired to the shower to scrub his blood off my arms, then rejoined him in the kitchen for dinner.

"Wolf, again." He said, and set a bottle of rum on the table as well. "And water."

He counted the gold pieces as we ate.

"Half and half?" He suggested. I shrugged, and his eyes lit up as if I'd done something rather amusing.

"I do not care how we split our profits." I said. I could tell that he was doing something new by offering me them, and I felt odd by refusing it.

"Then I will keep it in a chest in our room and we take from it as we need."

"I…You earned it this time, so you should keep it as yours." I said. "Put it in a chest, and move that chest to your side of the room." He put his hand on his chin.

"I thought you said you didn't care."

"There will be things I want to keep for myself, and you should feel the same." I concluded. He nodded.

"Yes, understandable. As long as one of those things is not this airship." He cracked an eye open, examining me.

"The same applies to the hoverbike in the garage." We locked eyes for a moment.

"Deal."

"Deal."

* * *

Nono hopped onto the table and grimaced at the sight of the meat. Nono did not like our diets, and rifled through the cabinets until he found a bag of assorted nuts and dried berries, and took them down to his hammock in the garage.

The snow buffeted the windows until they were coated with a layer of frost. The ship was powered down during the day, and Fran turned the heat on at night.

I noticed though that her blankets were no nearly as heavy as mine. It was so cold enough to layer, so why was she acting like it didn't bother her?

She noticed me staring, and pulled the heavy red curtain into place, blocking her from view.

The wind shook the airship, just enough so things in the room swayed. The blankets that hung off my bed twitched, and the socks I'd hung to dry swayed. I closed my eye tightly and remembered where I was.

I was perched in Mt. Bur-Omice, inside a stolen airship with bags of stolen treasure, and sharing a room with a viera.

I often reminded myself of my current situation, and always smiled. I was no longer a Judge, for however a short time it had been, and no longer restrained to the city. I was as free as a wandering esper now. Like the wind. I loved it, but there were things that didn't feel quite right.

Fran was not one of them. She was perfect, and being near her felt amazing. I appreciated her for what she was, taking the chance to partner with a clumsy hume as myself, and I was learning to feel the same for _who_ she was. She was no arm decoration. The ship wasn't either, or the gold coins, but that delicate birthday crown was.

I grabbed it from its shelf and held it between my open hands. I closed my eyes, and wrapped my fingers around it, feeling the cold crystals and amber between my grip.

Those gold coins were not the same. There was no guilt in taking them, especially when it helped nurse my wounded pride.

But this crown…

I hid it away again and rolled onto my shoulder.

* * *

Ffamran was eager to leave the desolate mountains. He said he'd had his fill of wolves and snow. He refused to eat breakfast, and spent all day polishing his boots until they were scrubbed raw and his hands were stained.

More than once, I saw him twirling the blush amber crown in his hands, but kept a cloth between his dirty hands and the gems to not stain it.

"How much do you think it's worth?" He asked absent-mindedly. I knew very well that it would sell for a high profit, but I also knew that money did not concern him in this case.

"Enough. But you would have to find an underground dealer." He nodded. "That would be one of yours though." He cracked an eye open at my odd wording. "What you do with it concerns only you." I looked away. "Throw it into the snow if you'd like." He stared at the gems, and they stared back until they reflected a glare.

"After all the work we did?" He suddenly snapped. "_Pirates_ don't just throw away their loot, Fran."

"Certain pirates do."

"The dense kind!" He sat up. "We went to all that trouble, and we were successful. We infiltrated the _royal palace_. Imagine what this is worth! We could be bathing in gil!" His words did not match him. I stood.

"You do not need to yell."

"But you're right. What I do with it concerns me and only me, because I'm apparently the _Captain_ now." I watched patiently as his face tightened and he gave into a sigh. He set down the crown. "Fran…"

"I suppose I should go and swab the deck or something likewise then." I snapped.

Before I knew it, I was walking down the stairs, into the whirling snow.

"Fran!" He yelled after me. I heard him stumble into the snow. "This blizzard won't let up for another day- come back!" I continued on. "Fran! Stop!" He grabbed my wrist, somehow managing to catch up with me. I pulled myself free, and the force caused him to fall backwards into the snow. The wind calmed, carrying the snow higher and thinner.

"I will travel with the hume seeking adventure." I said firmly. "Not one like you." He stared, obviously shaken by my threat. So much that he trembled. No…that was not just his body shaking.

A stabbing pain lodged itself in the back of my skull, and I fell onto my side, deaf to his concerned shouts. I watched something move above us- above the clouds, but close enough to cause the earth to shake under its vibrations. A massive airship, trailing banners of Archadia, slowly plowed through the snow clouds. Its dozen Glocair Rings hummed powerfully, in unison. But there was something else causing it to move. Something sinister. The pain returned, and I kicked my legs out as if an electric shock had been delivered to me. I could not control myself. My lips curled back in a feral howl, and Ffamran flinched away. I could only imagine how I appeared under the influence of the Mist.

Just as I realized the cause for my behavior, there was nothing I could do to halt it. My vision changed from tan to red, and my eyes burned with the color of fury. I had never felt it this strong before. Sometimes as I walked through the airship hangers of the Empire, I could feel the thick air, but I changed my course to avoid it if it became uncomfortable. Even then, if was nothing in comparison to what I was feeling now. I was in snow, but I felt like my body was on fire.

Ffamran touched me, and my arm lashed out and dug into whatever flesh I could grab. He resisted, but I held fast, lifted him, and threw him against the docked airship. The sound of his body hitting against metal echoed in my ears, and I remembered myself for just a moment. In that moment, I screamed, and used every last ounce of willpower to turn and run away from him.

* * *

_What had I done? _

"Fran!" My voice echoed against the blank mountains.

Damn it all! Damn my temper! Why did I take it out on her, of all people?

"_Fra_-!"

I stumbled and caught myself against the rock face to my left, and clutched my throbbing temple, where it had impacted against the airship.

Speaking of airships…

I looked skyward, and the sound of one of my father's designs still disturbed the clouds. What was that doing here, of all places?

A howl echoed through the mountains, bouncing off of so many stones and snowdrifts that I couldn't tell where it had come from. But I knew who it had come from. And she would cause an avalanche making such a noise.

_What happened to her?_

Surely she was not just angry. Of course, viera's tempers were something of legend, but I doubted it was that. She was too proud to lose her temper in such a flamboyant way. But that meant something else was amiss with her. Something that was evident on her skin, but could not be solved by looking at her. The problem was on the inside, where her hands had clutched her head as she collapsed.

The fresh image urged me onwards, through the hip-deep snow and pounding hail.

_She could hurt herself out there, acting like that_.

I remembered the trap that had impaled my leg. She was obviously in no condition to recognize them. I ran, picking my knees up high in awkward skipping jumps to clear the most snow each time. A crash sounded, and another scream- slightly more vieran. I raced after it, and my pulse quickened as the path led me over the ice bridge and towards the temple.

When there came a manmade path underfoot, the snow thinned, and I could run faster. Which I did, because far ahead, I saw a dark, slender figure moving through the white.

"Fran!" I called. She turned at my voice, then dropped onto all fours and ran away. "Wait!" I chased her right to the entrance on the palace, but she slipped on her heels when the stone became slick with a layer of ice, and crashed into a decorative pillar outside. I caught up, and put myself between her, and the dark entrance of the temple. She shook her head, and rose onto her legs, towering over me, even from a distance.

"Fran…it's me, Ffamran." I said quietly. Her teeth showed, clamped together, but leaving enough space for a growl. "You know, the silly little hume?" Her lips curled back further, and she moved to my left, as if examining which side of my body would be easiest to leap at. "You can't go in here, remember? I'm useless with magic." Her eyes continued to bear down on me, creased under furrowed brows. "Please, my darling." Her ears twitched.

She was responding to endearments?

"Dearest Fran." I continued. "My darling…" This felt so odd. I was used to a much different reaction. "That's right…just-" She shouted, and launched herself at me. I dropped to the floor, but Fran didn't lose momentum until she bashed into the stone wall. Drifts of snow feel from the overhang when she hit. I rolled onto my knees, ready to defend myself, but faced a much different sight instead.

She was on her knees, driving her forehead into the wall again. Her body shook with strain. What on Ivalice was she doing? She gave a soft whimper, and I cautiously moved to her side.

"The Mist…" She moaned. "It's…everywhere. Inside of me." The Mist? I'd heard it before.

"How can I help?" I begged. She shook her head, driving her cheek against the cold wall.

"You cannot. Run from me. I will attack you again." I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you here, Fran. Especially not so close to the palace." She closed her eyes tightly.

"Even my moments of clarity are dim…please…" Her face tightened and she cracked her fist against the wall. She pulled her head back, and I slid my hand between her face and the wall. Her cheek hit my palm instead.

"Stop this. You'll bruise your pretty face." She turned to look at me, and I noticed how quiet the air had become. Again, it was only the sounds of the wind, and suddenly, Fran's ragged breathing. Her eyes rolled back, and she fell into my ready arms. I brushed my hand through her tangled hair, and whispered an endearment one more time, while it would last.

* * *

I woke, warm and rested. The familiar scent of wolf cooking filled the airship, and my nose twitched eagerly. I was quite hungry, I realized.

I bolted upright, my ears standing tall. I was in my bed in the airship. Somehow.

I found Ffamran cooking in the kitchen again, Nono sitting at the table expectantly. He noticed me first, and stood on his hind legs as if to see me better.

"Fran! You're awake, kupo!"

Ffamran turned, and beamed a sterling smile.

"Good morning, my darling." I frowned, and his smile faded into a grimace. "I see, that is the reaction i was more expecting." He emptied the grease slathered meat onto three plates.

"Have I been asleep long?" Ffamran shrugged.

"Since yesterday night. It's supper time now." My eyes fell to the floor.

"How did…" The answer was obvious. But Ffamran turned and faced me.

"How did you end up back here, safe and sound? I drew you into my arms and carried you home like the proper leading man would." I sat at the table, and began eating. He joined me, and poured a half-glass of rum for me. I drained it in a gulp and waited for more. With a smile, he serviced.

But he left his drink untouched, and his smile faded.

I explained what I could about the Mist to him. If we were to travel together, we may encounter such places again, and he should know what to expect of me. But his questions were amateur, and uneducated. He stopped after a short time.

"The airship to fly over was my father's. He has mentioned the Mist to me before, Fran. He is using magecite to harness its power."

"He was unsuccessful." I said bitterly. He took leave for a moment, and returned with the blush amber crown.

"…I'll be honest with you, Fran." He closed his eyes again. "I don't want this." I nodded, having expected such a response eventually.

"Then, do as you see fit."

For now, his answer was shutting it up in a chest under his bed, but I knew that he had other, better, plans for it.

Neither of us slept easy that night, but at least we had the sound of a living person to ease us to sleep instead of the silence.

* * *

_**A/N~ I had given up on this story for the most part, but I got a really inspiring review, and I decided to finish it. This isn't the last chapter yet, but it's a start in the right direction. Thanks to those of you still with me X) I won't give up again!**_


	24. Returning the Favor

"Are you quite certain?" Fran asked, for the first and last time. I nodded, and glanced at her calm eyes once more before fixing mine on the royal palace.

"Yes."

We waited until nightfall. Despite all the magic in the kingdom, it would always be darker at night than during the day, and more guards would be tired. During my time as a Judge, I'd learned that some guards slept during the day, and adjusted their sleep cycles to work. But since my father signed me up for the morning shifts, I could not sleep in…

Fran suggested the hoverbike, but I decided on a more straightforward approach. I would walk right inside, through the golden spiral front gates. Not as discreet, or so it seemed.

Fran and I scoured the shops and the open-air bazaar until we found a royal postman scurrying through the streets. He blended in fairly well, but I recognized the short violet cape with the crest of Dalmasca. Fran took to his left, and I flanked his other side. He was a smart one in taking the more populated roads, but I was a master of crowds.

The viera bumped into him, forcefully enough so he fell to the side of the walk, but so smoothly that it appeared to be an accident. I hurried along the pathway, catching up with them. Fran bent down, taking her time to show of her slender legs, and the boy was hypnotized. Fran held out a hand to help him up, but the boy was fixated too much on her long nails to react. In one fluid motion, Fran pushed up on his shoulders, sending him into my awaiting arms, and we backed down the steps into the underground district.

That was the first time I had taken someone as a hostage, so I had little experience. I would never use my bare hands again, because the boy bit me. I yelped and pulled away, but was forced to cover his mouth again as his screams resumed. Fran joined me a moment later, and gently touched the young man's head. He fell slack in my arms, and I accidently dropped him down the last two steps.

"We were not followed." She said. I whipped my hand back and forth to ease the sharp pains.

"He _bit_ me…!"

"You frightened him." She explained, while unbuckling his cape. She fitted me with the necessary articles of clothing so I could pass off as a postman, and we left the boy behind a collection of crates.

"Won't he wake up soon?" I asked, while adjusting the cap over my head. She glanced back at the sleeping figure.

"Eventually. You have an hour time, at least. But do not waste it."

I saluted her and she sauntered past me, while shoving an empty carrying box into my chest.

"Royal postmen do not salute in such a way." I let me arm drop and followed her back to the surface.

* * *

I fitted the crown under a yard of pink silk that Fran had purchased for me to use as a prop. The silk was thick enough so the shape of the crown was not apparent. She wordlessly left me as I approached the palace, to watch from a disclosed location until it was time for me to make my leave.

When she left, I felt noticeably more alone. Despite the crowds of people bound of the palace, Fran was no longer among them.

But with that came a sense of confidence. I could do this, easily. I was the Leading Man, after all.

The useless guards did not even give me a second glance as I entered the palace. They were more fixated on the waterboy who was late with their drinks for the night.

Once inside, I blinked to remember the palace map, and took a sharp left. The sounds of townspeople faded as I walked into the secluded portion of the palace. I looked over each corner, waiting until guards passed back and forth to memorize their routes and how long it took them to complete. I waited for a count of five seconds after the guard passed, careful not to speed up the count because I was nervous, then bolted down the hallway. I passed the guard silently, and entered another carpeted hallway.

It was much quieter, and I knew I was close. I relaxed my breathing so I did not appear flustered, and smoothed my hair back before fitting the cap back on. I closed my eyes, refreshing my memory of the map, and followed the hall until I reached my destination.

Fran assured me that there would be no guards at this door, because the war was currently in a state of calm, so to speak. The two countries had paused fighting to recover. Some hopefuls thought it meant an end, but I knew better. My father was probably taking his sweet time in perfecting a bombing airship to wipe this very castle out.

There was a flight of red carpeted stairs, and then a wide landing that led to a door, with a beautifully crafted frame carved with etchings of wild hare and flowers. I adjusted the package under my arm and knocked on the polished door.

A beautiful young girl with sandy blond hair opened her door wide, but took a step back when she saw me.

"You are not supposed to be here." She said accusingly. I smiled reassuringly.

"Excuse me, I was asked to deliver this to the Princess." I offered her the box, and she reached halfway before her fingers flinched away. Understanding, I took off the lid.

"Silk. A late birthday present." Her eyes widened, and her hands hovered a few inches near the box.

"Oh, how pretty…They never give me fabric to sew my own things." She took the box, and her grip tightened when I let go. Frowning, she weighed it in her hands once more, then moved aside the cloth. She gasped, and almost dropped the box.

It was the crown she was supposed to have received for her birthday. But those awful pirates had ruined the night, and apparently taken it. She touched the silk again, and it molded under her touch. Despite the jewels, she liked the unexpected gift better. She already had a dozen blush amber crowns anyways.

And delivered to her by a handsome runner as well. With that Archadian accent as well.

"Montblanc!"

She gasped again, and looked down the empty hall. The strange young man was gone without a goodbye again.

I ran down the hall, feeling quite light on my feet. It wasn't just that I was without a box now. Something else had been lifted from me. I smiled wide, skipping down the flight of stairs in one bound.

Now, _that's_ how the Leading Man acts!

I turned the corner and crashed right into a guard. I stumbled backwards, barely remaining on my feet, and bolted down the hall past him.

I'd forgotten to count!

The guard yelled at me to stop, and I ran faster. I heard his boots clanging, and the images of violent Judges raced through my mind. What were Dalmascan guards like? Were they as cruel as the royal Judges of Archadia, or worse? But I was convinced that no one could be as heartless as those from my-

A pair of swords suddenly barred my path. I almost ran right into the serrated edges. I dove to my left instead, jumping over the balcony that led to the gardens. The fall was further than I thought, and instead of rolling through a patch of grass and back onto my feet, I landed painfully in a mess of tangling thorns and red petals. The spiked branches snagged around my arms, and pricked right through my clothes, except for the leather vest Fran had given me. I felt tiny streams of blood drip down my cheek, and when I looked up again, there was a semi-circle of guards surrounding me.

I cracked a weak smile.

"Good evening gentlemen. I seem to have had a bit of a spill…" Their mail gloved hands grabbed my arms and forcefully tugged me from the thorns, and chained my arms behind my back.

They led me back into the palace, and once inside, into a back room surrounded by bars. They sat me down in the middle of them, and the room cleared out except for a pair of armored guards.

"Speak." The older of the two said. I frowned.

"What would you have me say?" I asked. The man slammed his fist onto the desk.

"There. Archadian." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Do not judge his actions on his accent alone, Kaiden." The younger of the two, a cherub-faced man, said. The older shook his head.

"You are too naïve Rasler."

"Excuse me, good sirs. Perhaps I can clear something up. I was…" They both looked at me expectantly. I waved my hands in the air, though I couldn't gesture properly in shackles. "I…" How could I explain myself? No matter what, I had been trespassing. I had it! I could always say that I had heroically followed a pair of thieves, and all on my own-

"We have no time for this. Lock him up until we find the head hunters." Kaiden snapped.

"Head hunters?" I repeated, sitting up higher. Rasler looked at me, unsettled by my sudden interest.

"Would you happen to know them?"

"Those lizards and I are not on particularly good terms." I mumbled, sinking back into my seat.

"Probably cheated them out of some loot." Kaiden scoffed.

"I did no such thing!" I protested, though I did think of the new hoverbike. Another guard ran inside, his helm tucked under his arm.

"Sir, their airship has been spotted in the hanger, but no one was on board. We fear they are coming from the underground passageway."

"You should learn to guard it better." I muttered. It sounded like it was their own fault they were being attacked. I received a rather sour glare from Kaiden, before the three of them turned their backs on me and exited. At the door, Kaiden paused, holding his younger companion back.

"Rasler, remain here and guard the thief."

"Thief!" I gasped. "That's a naughty word to describe me with…" They left without acknowledging me further. I cursed under my breath. One of these days, I would command attention. They would never dare to leave me alone with just one young guard. He looked my age even, but his youthful face gave him the appearance of someone even younger, more of the Princess' years.

He sat across from me.

"Why were you in the palace?" He asked. His high voice held no malice, just innocent curiosity. I instantly forgot my elaborate tale, and sighed.

"I was returning something."

"To whom? Couldn't you have given it to a guard instead? It would have caused less of a commotion." I rolled my eyes, and leaned closer.

"I wasn't planning on there being a commotion." There was a soft knock on the door, and Rasler attended to it.

"Ashelia?" He exclaimed, taking a step back and glancing my way nervously. "What are you doing here? You should be in your room. Especially now. There was a warning sent out." The girl pushed her way past him, and he gave way as easily as a leaf, and stopped in front of me.

"Montblanc- I knew I recognized you!" I waved weakly. She looked to Rasler. "Unbind him at once." He licked his lips.

"Princess, I can't do that-"

"Please." She asked, moving closer to the young guard. "He's a good man. This is some terrible mix-up." She held out the blush amber crown. "He retrieved this for me, and was returning it." Rasler gasped, and looked to me. I nodded, upon realization that they were waiting for me to speak.

"The Princess speaks true." I said eagerly.

Rasler must have held her in a high regard, because I was freed in the next moment. Before I could escape, the Princess snatched me by the wrist.

"Who are you, really? How did you have that crown?" She demanded. I gently pried her fingers away, while captivating her with a warm smile.

"My dear Princess, the Leading Man mustn't give away his secrets." I backed away, and broke into a run down the halls.

I sprinted all the way through the palace, slowing to walk as I exited through the main courtyard as to not attract attention. When I was among the crowds of night-goers, I ran again. When I reached the fountain, I finally broke down and sat on the side, breathing heavily. I looked at my hands and smiled as I watched them shake.

"Too close…the Leading Man does not get captured in a rose bush."

"At least it sounds poetic." Fran said. I was so accustomed to her voice by now that I did not even jump. I sighed, and located her sitting on the other side of the fountain. I looked for her, but a clear curtain of water blurred her face. "If you'd been captured, say…in a fern, it would not be as nearly fitting." I laughed, eased by her strange humor. "Did you accomplish what you needed to? Besides getting captured?" I frowned.

"How did-"

"You have a very distinct voice." She said, her ears swiveling in my direction. I nodded, narrowing my eyes at the speckled tufts of rabbit fur.

"I should learn not to question your methods. And yes, I was successful." She stood and walked over to me. Her hand was suddenly on my cheek.

"You are bleeding."

"I'm aware, my dearest Fran."

"…Let us return to the airship."

* * *

I quickly wiped a damp cloth, steaming with antiseptic, over his cuts. He hissed in pain as the medicine soaked into his raw flesh.

"The flowers in the gardens are pruned so carefully, I doubt I'll get an infection from then." He said, cringing as I passed by his nose. "Why can you not just heal me with magic?" He begged.

"Why do you refer to yourself as the Leading Man?" I asked. He instantly forgot about the pain as he thought up an answer.

"Because, despite what happens, the leading man is always…calm…" He said, realizing the reason for my asking the question.

"Then you should stop complaining." He closed his eyes as I lifted his arm into my hand.

"You're very right. Besides, I should be grateful for any time you willingly grace my body with your touch." I swiped the cloth harder along his cuts, and he jumped.

He dismissed himself to retire, and take a long heated bath. He wanted to pamper himself. I had spoiled him by purchasing a scented hair soap the other day, and he was already halfway through with it. His hair did not even reach his shoulders, and it amazed me that a hume could use so much shampoo on a few square inches of scalp.

I looked across the room at his side, and the empty chest that once held the Princess' crown.

But this certain hume never ceased to do just that. Amaze me.

He fell asleep before he was dry from his bath, but I remained awake late into the night. I closed his side of the curtain before his towel fell off of his waist as he slept on his side, and took to the table with a map of Ivalice. I could go anywhere now. No longer was I confined to city walls, or the edges of a jungle. I closed my eyes and tapped my nail down on a random location. I cracked an eye open to see, but I had pointed to a patch of sea.

My ears moved back and forth suddenly, and I realized they were hearing muffled footsteps outside of the airship. I stilled, focusing in on the sounds. They were strained, yes, but not quiet. Whatever was attempting to sneak up on us was not talented in the art of stealth.

But I was.

I moved to the window, and looked outside just by the tip of my nose. What I saw did not frighten me, but it made the pit of my stomach churn with a pallet of emotions.

"Ffamran, wake up." I shook the hume, and though he protested at first, when he seemed to remember who I was, he responded. "We have unwelcome company."

He sprung out of bed, silent as a viera on his feet, and crept up on the window. He as well saw the group of bangaas slithering around our ship just as I had, and his chest welled with an angry breath. He felt the colors as well.

"They're trying to_ ground_ her." He realized, with a hateful whisper. "I won't let them." He almost pressed the stair release, but I grabbed his hand.

"No." I pointed above our heads. "They think they will surprise us. But we shall be the ones with the advantage of spontaneity."

He dressed, the fastest I had even seen, and we unlocked the hatch on the ceiling. I led him onto the rooftop of the airship, balancing on my knees so my heels did not click on the metal surface. Ffamran followed, sneaking behind me. He leaned over my shoulder, one hand touching my shoulder for balance. I hoped he realized that the fall from the top of the ship would be too great for a hume.

"I will go down first." I whispered when he moved his ear beside my lips. "I will make a path for you. When you see your chance, do not hesitate." I expected him to protest. The _leading man_ would want to go first, wouldn't he? But he smiled, and nodded agreeably.

"You seem to make the best plans anyways. Maybe I will leave that up to you in the future." My ears twitched and I looked away.

"We will see."

I lifted myself to my full height, and located the closest bangaa. Yes, it was certainly one of the persistent group of headhunters who had a dislike for Ffamran and myself. I would enjoy the sound of their bones crunching under my feet.

With that, I dove through the dark air like a shadow, and landed on the large male's shoulders. He screamed, and collapsed under the force of the impact. The others looked up from their work, and I smiled as they jumped in fear. I snapped my fingers, and formed a block of ice overhead. Ffamran landed on it, before it crashed into one of the headhunters. He landed at my side, and quickly switched so he was back to back with me.

"That was fun." He said, smirking devilishly.

"'Tis not over yet!" I warned him, before raising my leg to kick an angry bangaa. The two of us alternated positions as we saw fit, allowing the other to handle a more appropriate foe. By the sounds of pain following his every move, it appeared that our practice lessons had done well.

"All right, you filthy lizards! What is the meaning of this midnight rendezvous! You could at least have the courtesy to leave a note before you crowd us!"

A low chuckle echoed through the hanger. I recognized the harsh voice as the leader of their group.

"Yer just a pretty boy with an airship. Without 'er, you're nothing." With that, the ship suddenly hummed with life behind us. Ffamran and I looked to her, and while we were occupied, the headhunters made a rush for the exit.

"What did you do!" Ffamran shouted. The bangaas cackled in joy, before their tails slipped through the door in their hasty escape.

We boarded the airship, and I quickly dropped into the engine room. There was steam hissing from the gears as they worked hard to start on such a sudden whim.

"Fran! The navigation system is shot! We're on autopilot!" He called from above. I rammed my shoulder into one of the gears, trying to switch it off, but only succeeded in burning my arm. The ship suddenly lurched, forcefully separating itself from the hanger floor.

"Open the roof!" I shouted back, desperately trying to cancel the directions she had been given. "Come on, girl. Listen to me."

The ship rocked as her left wing hit the parting roof, and then we were in the open air, speeding towards a destination unknown.

I joined Ffamran in the cockpit and took the seat navigating.

"Where is she taking us, Fran?" He asked, staring out the window anxiously.

"They used stolen Archadian technology to hack the ship from the outside. She will be wounded under the engine room…" I said. A loud beep caught my attention, and I opened the map. "But they gave us the courtesy of allowing us the knowledge of where we are headed..." A ray of glowing arrows flickered into place on the map, to show Ffamran our unfortunate destination.

"We are aimed to crash into the Spine mountain range above the Cerobi steppe." I said, clicking my nail against the dashboard. "They did not further engage us in a fight because they planned on us dying later."

"How soon will we be there?" He asked, his voice dry with fear. I scrolled down the map to see the airship's current health.

"The ship is being pushed past her limits. We are accelerating still." I informed him as I looked on the flashing numbers. We could even feel the ship hum in pain. The mist she exerted caused my head to ache. But I could not be distracted now. "We have less than an hour."

* * *

A circuit breaker burst under strain, and a cloud of sparks fell onto my head.

"Take the hoverbike!" I called, from my place in the engine room. The steam was so thick that my hair hung slack against my back, and my body ached with the cramps induced by the high levels of mist. But Ffamran remained where he was at the sparking dashboard.

"I won't leave her!" He shouted back defiantly. I pulled myself out of the engine room, gasping. Shaking, I ducked my arm back into the humid room, then pulled Nono out of the engine room before he fainted.

"We cannot save her!" I shouted, the high pitch in my voice due to my own pain. I did not want to abandon my ship either. I had given birth to her over countless months of difficult labor. But she was still only metal.

Ffamran did not agree.

"Fran, _you_ take the hoverbike if you wish! Or, you can stay by my side and help me save this airship!" His ultimatum he gave me sounded nothing like the hume I had known months ago. The sheer force in his voice caused my ears to straighten. I felt suddenly alert, but my anxiety was gone. He was so confident that we could still do something to prevent ourselves from hitting the mountainside, that I felt reassured as well.

I put Nono on the hallway bed and took my place beside Ffamran.

"I-…It's so close. I've almost got it back on manual." He stammered, his fingers working ceaselessly over the glowing keys. My eyes widened. He truly almost had it. I ducked my hand between his, pulling down hard on the emergency break. As she was, it had no effect. It frustrated me to no end that the bangaa headhunters were so adept in their sabotage. It did not seem their first time.

Ffamran gave a fierce cry, and a siren suddenly wailed through the ship, pulsing in union to the red flash. I recognized the warning system too late. Ffamran threw himself against me, grabbing one of the chairs, as the ship lurched. My body crashed against his, but he held fast. When the initial shock had passed, he pulled away and seated himself in the pilot's seat, removing the brake. He took the wheel, and his face went starkly pale.

We could see the mountain directly before us, black against the orange sky. He pulled back on the wheel, and gave a strained yell.

My eyes widened. We were not going to make it. It was-

"Just a little further, girl!" He shouted, his arms shaking with strain. "You can do it!" I glanced at him, and his eyes flickered to mine for just a moment. "Help me, Fran!" In a daze, I jumped behind him, reaching over his shoulders and placing my hands over his. I leaned back, with a yell of my own, and pulled on the wheel.

"Fly!"

We saw the top of the mountain, open sky, and then the ship shuddered. I was thrown against the back of the seat, and the air was knocked from my lungs. A moment later, I hit the ceiling, and the deafening noises of glass and metal shattering was all I knew...

...I was roused by a gentle wing tickling my ears. For a moment, I thought I was in the Wood. I had passed over into the next life, and she had come to take me home, even though I had left her many years ago.

No…this wind was different.

I opened my eyes, and the glaring sunlight caused me to shut them again. I took a moment to collect myself before forcing myself into focused clarity. I did not want to believe what I saw.

The ship had been saved, but she was badly wounded. The front viewing glass had been broken in many places, and lights dangled down from the ceiling. Our foodstuffs covered the floor, along with bottles of ink and torn maps. So many things, yet there was something missing.

"Ffamran?" I called, my voice weak. I cleared my throat and moved to my feet. I swayed, and I realized one of my heels had been broken. Limping, I walked down the hall and checked the rooms. Not empty, covered with our articles, but no hume. My pace quickened, and I looked for him in less obvious places. I tried calling to him again, but my throat ached painfully, as if I had somehow swallowed sand. I came to a sudden stop in the pilot's cabin. Through the broken glass, I saw him sitting in the field a few meters away from the ship. He sat back on his legs, staring at the sky curiously. I saw blood dripping from the back of his head, but the wound was superficial.

I smiled.

"You saved her after all, you silly hume…"

And that silly hume was completely ignorant to what was approaching him from behind. I cried out to demand his attention, but my voice cracked and wavered. My windpipe had been smothered in the crash, and I could not will my voice to carry far enough for him to heed my urgent warning. I leapt out of the broken windshield, landing painfully on one leg, and called to him again. But it was too late.

* * *

I had been thrown from my airship, through a solid wall of glass, upon impact with the Steppe, and somehow, I was still alive. Yes, my face had unfortunately taken the brunt of the impact, but my neck was not broken and my heart was still beating. So, despite all odds, I was alive. I was also surrounded by loot; gold coins, expensive fabrics, and even a jeweled sword that i hadn't even realized we had. It must have been one of Fran's 'personal' treasures.

I looked up at the flaming sky and let the wind kiss my face. I deserved the praise.

Heh. It was true what they said about the Leading Man. He never dies.

I heard a strange pair of footsteps approaching me, and I turned to face them as I shakily supported myself on my legs. probably Fran. Oh! I had not yet checked on her! But she was a sturdy girl, just like the airship. She would be-...

I was suddenly overcome by a powerfully putrid scent, and a throaty hiss that I remembered all too well. A towering monster faced me, whipping its many arms wildly, and shaking its massive head to show off the natural crown that distinguished it as the King Malboro.

I had not expected the monster to be so quick. It thrashed, and caught me square in the chest with a braid of vines. It would have cut my chest if not for the leather vest, but it knocked the air from my lungs instantly.

My head spun with the pain, my mind blank. Why could I never land lucky shots like that? Fran's voice, unnaturally shrill, suddenly cried out to me.

"_Ffamran_!" I only saw a blur of vile green, with a wide open maw, before my line of sight was blocked by flowing ivory hair.

The King Malboro sunk its teeth into the soft flesh of Fran's shoulder, pulling her entire right arm into its jaws. I'd never heard a viera scream before, but it was by far the worst sound I'd ever heard.


	25. Into the Blur

"_Fran_!"

I leapt to my feet, as I was overcome by a different pain…one that was both agonizing and driving and I had never experienced before in my life. I could practically feel the razor sharp fangs gnawing at my arm as I watched her struggle against the King Malboro. I felt my pockets and belt, but my gun had been lost in the crash. I looked around frantically, almost racing in with my bare knuckles as my weapon of unfortunate choice, but saw a decorative broadsword, taken from some mantelpiece above a rich man's fireplace.

I'd never used one in my life, but I had no time to be picky. I clasped it in my hands, swung it high over my head, and brought it down on the Malboro. I met no resistance. It gave a strangled hiss as the left side of its head dropped from the rest of its body. As its mouth gaped wide in dying wails, Fran stumbled backwards from its jaws.

It thrashed, inching away desperately, I wouldn't let it get away alive. As it started to slink backwards, I raised the sword again, and swung it horizontally, right in between its jaws. The top half of its teeth slipped off, and the vile creature fell, drowning in a pool of its own acidic blood and catching aflame. Like the one-eyed monster in the Sochen Cave Palace, the Malboro's brain was not located in the head. The Cyclop's was located in his gut, but the King Malboro's was located in its mouth.

Breathing so heavily that my shoulders heaved, I let the broadsword slip from my numb fingers and fall into the grass, sticking into the hard soil. I slowly turned to see Fran struggling to remain on her feet. Then, I saw the whites of her eyes, and she slumped awkwardly onto the grass. My feet moved before the rest of my body, and I almost fell, and raced towards her at an awkward limp.

"_Fran_!" The whole of her right arm looked as if it had been dumped in oil and lit on fire. Burns and cuts from its teeth riddled her arm, all the way to her shoulder where a semi-circle of puncture wounds had ripped her cotton shirt in shreds. "Oh Fran…" I crouched above her, confused and stricken with a fear so great that my chest became cold.

My mind was racing, trying to think of what to do. But my thoughts were constantly interrupted by that bloody image, freezing my mind over, making it difficult to think, to respond. So I discarded thinking altogether then, and focused on her face. With a shaky gasp, I slipped my arms under her. I heaved her into my arms, her head heavy against my chest, and stumbled into the airship. Fran was all muscle, but surprisingly light. It frightened me, as I carried her into the airship. She always seemed too strong and unshakable. Yet now, she felt cold and weak in my matching arms. It felt as if she would snap in half and break if I held her too tightly, but slip out of my grasp if I did not clutch her with the same gentle strength.

But I couldn't help but touch her arm and shoulder as I carried her, and she was doing all she could not to cry out. As I scaled the stairs, I felt her nails dig into my skin, to the point of drawing blood.

I eased her onto the hallway bed, in too much of a rush to take her into the back rooms. She roused slightly as I did, her eyes falling to the blood on my chest. Before she could question it, I dashed into the back rooms. After shoving numerous things out of the way, breaking the majority of them, I came back with a pitcher of wine.

She stretched out her wounded arm, understanding enough, and I poured the jar's contents over her skin. She snapped her head back against the pillow and her whole body seized up, but she did not protest at my unorthodox treatment. I only knew what I was doing so well because Ranshal had told me over and over again that _since you will usually be around drinks when you are hurt in a fight _that sometimes it was the most practical way to quickly clean a wound. And I was certain that the King Malboro's bite was poisonous.

I drenched her shirt as I cleaned her shoulder, and the cloth stuck against her skin. Mentally crying out, I dropped the pitcher and tore what remained of the cloth away, exposing the extent of the wound, and the rest of her torso. I had imagined such a scenario before, but Fran had never been so pale or drenched in blood, though, maybe wine. But I had never felt so sick. I felt bile rise in my throat and I looked away, gathered my breath.

"Stay with me Fran." I said breathlessly, my words heavy as I draped one of my spare shirts across her chest.

"I just need rest." She said, swallowing convulsively between each word.

"No…you, we need to get you help." I said. I stood, kicking the mess of debris out of my path and forced my way to the cockpit. The windshield was broken, and it would be dangerous to fly with such a gust. If the ship could even fly. I heard Nono yelp, and whimper, as he came out of the back room and saw Fran's condition.

"Ffamran…!" He wailed, as if I had not already seen what state she was in.

"I know!" I shouted back. "I'm trying!" I looked back at the sparking keys. "I'm trying..."

* * *

The night was long. I rotated between the engine room and a stool in the hall, trying to patch up the ship enough to fly it and trying to patch up Fran enough so she would survive the worst. I tried once to use a healing spell, but I only burnt my fingers. Worried I would accidently hurt her even more, I gave up magic. I just stayed beside her so I could watch over her, useless as I was. I tied a patch over her shoulder, and draped another over the burns on her arms. My eyes lingered over her tight face. Her ears were pressed low, and quivered; her only expression of pain. I pushed my face into my hands.

What a useless partner I was. How many times had I been injured and she taken care of me? She always knew what to do. I pulled my face out of my hands, and returned to the cockpit.

As the sun peeked over the field, Fran awoke to the loud hum of the engine starting. I had finally succeeded in rousing the wounded ship from her stupor, and she was reluctantly responding to my frantic button-pushing and angry kicks to the engine.

"You're as pale as a hume, and your arm is ready to fall off." I said to Fran, as I passed by her bed. She tried to sit up, her crimson eyes wide in alarm and her ears straight up, brushing against the low ceiling. "I'm taking you to a doctor." I explained. She closed her eyes and whispered something inaudible. I dropped my ear to her lips.

"Where?" She whispered. I hesitated, my lips clamped tightly shut around the answer. But somehow, Fran saw it dangling from my mouth.

"Archadia…? You_ fool_…!" I was surprised she still had the energy to scold me, but if I hadn't stepped away, I would have been cuffed in the ear. But that took too much energy still, and she sunk back into the bed. "By returning, you will surely be captured! This airship will be spotted miles away…!" She paused to breathe, and I heard the air whistle out of her mouth in high rasps. "There are plenty of sound navigators in cities afar, my life is not worth such a sacrifice." I snapped my eyes to hers and held her gaze until her eyes flickered away.

"…You mean for me to leave you behind?" I clarified. She did not move, but I knew her well enough to accept the silent gesture as an affirmative. I stood suddenly, pointing a finger her way in mixed anger. "You viera always speak as if you know exactly what is the most logical reply! It is absolutely infuriating! Do not sell yourself so easily, Fran! I could steal another airship if this one is recovered, if we are both _alive_. Together we could make a daring escape that would put us in Sky Pirate history, but we can do none of that if you are dead!" I knelt beside her and adjusted the shirt, as it had moved and slipped when she sat up, better over her chest. "Where on Ivalice could I find another quite like you…?" My voice sounded surprisingly weak, so I cleared my throat. "If you die, then there are no beings good enough to accompany me in the skies. I could be a Sky Pirate no longer." Our eyes locked, hers so full of unreadable emotion that they seemed to overflow. "Now…Just stay alive until I can get us there."

Her lips tugged at a weak smile, and she looked away, trying to clear her expression.

"In so many ways…you are still a child…" I stood and put my back to her.

"Not the answer I wanted to hear, so I'll pretend I didn't hear it."

The ship had lost all of its unnecessary functions. The crash had limited its energy reserves, and I could only spare enough to keep the engine running and the glocair rings spinning.

The cloaking device was scrapped as well, and the airship flew into Arcadia exposed. I obeyed all trafficking laws, gripping the wheel with fists. All my better judgment told me I should be speeding, and performing the wild maneuvers that would get me to my destination in half the time. But I could not risk being noticed. Perhaps what I called my better judgment was really not. Thankfully, the ship was sturdy, and despite her outer injuries of dents and cracks, from below, she appeared to be any other hand-me-down craft. I flew her silently into the back hanger of Draklor Laboratories.

I unfastened my seat belt and ran back to Fran.

"We're here." I said. But she did not respond. Her face was pale and clammy. I touched her cheek, and felt a burning heat bite at my fingertips. A viera's normal temperature was already hot, and her fever was scalding. She looked much too far gone already. I lifted her into my arms, and kicked the stairwell open.

* * *

"Doctor Ranshal!" I cried, shoving the door open with my back. "Ranshal! Help!" The nurses hurried to my side, but I held fast onto the woman in my arms, frightening them away with my wild eyes. I felt her skin burn me through the thin layers of cloth, and her long legs dangled almost to the floor. I wished I were taller. Another nurse tried to direct me into a room, but I stayed put. I would allow only one person to take her from me. "I need the doctor. Where is he?" They had backed away from me now, glancing to one another in confusion. "Please!"

"What on Ivalice is going on-!" A white-coated man limped out of an examination room. He was leaning heavier than usual on his cane, but I had been gone for a while. When he saw me, I thought the cane would snap. "Ffamran…?" I hurried over to him, my legs weak and trembling by now. His eyes went wide.

"Ranshal…she…by a malboro…" I exhaled, my eyes stinging. Why was Fran so quiet? "She was_ protecting me_…!" Ranshal put a hand on my back and wordlessly led me into an empty room. I laid Fran on the table as he directed, and backed away. My hands pulled through my hair, tugging painfully. The sleeves of my shirt were dyed red. Everyone treated viera different, but look! Our blood was the same color when it spilled! And for what reason? The same reason as humans. Many humans wouldn't have even done what she did for me!

"All right." Ranshal passed his hand over the wound, mumbling to himself. "Poison has already spread throughout the body…"

"Will you be able to help her?" I cried, horrified as he listed off her injuries. He ignored me, and put his hand an inch or so above her wound.

"Esuena…" He whispered. Fran yelped suddenly, and a purple fluid sprung from her arm and shoulder, just as if it had been squeezed from a sponge. Ranshal quickly dabbed the stuff away, absorbing it into strips of gauze. After he tossed the soiled gauze away, he pressed his hands to her face and neck and arm. His eyes darted from side-to-side under his thick glasses. "Now..." He firmly placed his hand on her shoulder, and Fran flinched in pain at the touch against her raw, charred flesh.

"What are you doing?" I demanded at a yell. "That's hurting her!" But my arms did not move to stop him. I somehow knew that no matter what it looked like, he was helping her. I trusted the man so much. At this point, I had to. He was the only one who could do anything for her now.

"Curaga." A green light pulsed across her skin like the ripples on a pond. As it did, the burns healed and the wounds closed. Her skin returned to the smooth, creamy chocolate shade, with no glossy pink burns or violet puncture wounds. When the last cut sealed over, Ranshal gave a heavy sigh and supported himself on the table. He stumbled backwards and I caught him by his shoulders.

Fran sighed weakly, her head rocking to the side.

"Fran!" I gasped, leaping close. Ranshal straightened his coat, and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"She needs rest, Ffamran. As do you." He reached up in to one of the storage cabinets and pulled down what appeared to be white cloth. He shook it out. No, it was a shirt of my favorite style of cotton, with the loose sleeves and button-down front. "Take that ruined shirt off, Ffamran. Wash off as best you can here, but do not leave." I complied eagerly. Fran's blood was precious. Wearing it like that was not right. I'd left the leather vest in the ship, so I had to only strip myself of the bloodied shirt, wash myself in the sink, and pull my arms through the fresh blouse.

Ranshal eased me into the pull-out bed beside the wall and sighed as heavily as I did. Though my exhale was in relief, as I stared at the sleeping viera nearby.

"Ah, Ffamran. Is it true that you are the new Balthier in the skies?" I frowned at him in confusion, so he opened up the highest cabinet, reached far in, and produced a newsletter. On the front page, there was a blurred picture of Fran and I on the hoverbike. The title read _**Sky Pirates Wreak Havoc on Princess' Celebration. New Balthier and Viera Duo?**_

"A friend from Dalmasca sent me this. Thought I'd find it amusing."

"I didn't know Balthier had a viera accomplice." I read. Ranshal nodded, touching the scratchy image of Fran's face. The fresh paper creased under his wrinkled fingertips.

"Ah…that he did. She…" He shook his head, dismissing it.

"Do you think I'm turning out like Balthier?" I couldn't help but ask, while giving a sideways smile. Ranshal took the paper away from me and examined it.

"Well, You have the makings, that's for certain…but he _never_ stole from birthday parties." He scolded.

"I returned it." I quickly explained. Ranshal smiled.

"That's my boy…but, Ffamran." He glanced to Fran, then me again. "You need to be certain this is the life you want." I crossed my arms, feeling much like the child he used to scold for staying out late at night unsupervised.

"Why? Do you think I'd rather return as a judge for my father?"

"No, of course not." Ranshal countered. "But the life of a sky pirate is dangerous." My eyes narrowed.

"You think I've yet to realize that?" I waved my arm at Fran. "I would be dead if it weren't for her, twice." Ranshal nodded.

"All right al right…At least you have his personality down already." He cracked an eye open and smiled.

A weak smiled parted my cheeks as well, as we exchanged a silent conversation. It seemed that I'd become rather famous. He started to say something else, and I tried desperately to stay awake and listen, but I couldn't win over the nag of exhaustion that dragged me into the dark, welcoming arms of unconsciousness. I didn't see the glow of a sleep spell on his fingers.

* * *

When I woke, I was unnerved by how weak I felt. I could not even lift my head, and my eyes felt as if they had been sewn shut. I focused on controlling my breathing instead. I held a breath in, tightening my muscles to wait for pain. None came. But I did feel something on my hand.

Something soft, moving back and forth over my thumb very slowly. It would have felt nice, but I could not see where the sensation was coming from, so I became worried instead. Especially after the day's past events washed over me like a mist. Slowly collecting, and reminding me how badly I had been injured.

_Ffamran!_

I struggled with my lids, willing them to open, feeling my heavy lashes flutter and twitch until my eyes parted. I blinked again, and once more, opening them wider each time. I saw my hand was beside my face, and a lighter-toned hand was rested atop of mine. The newly calloused, but still soft, fingers moved back and forth over my hand, in a dream-like pattern. I followed the long fingers to the cuffed wrists and folded arms, and finally to his face, which rested on top of his arms as he leaned onto my bed. His eyes were closed, relaxed, but his brow was creased in worry. Those lines on his forehead did not suit him, and I frowned at their presence on his face. Why was he making such an expression? Discomfort? A great many humes had made those lines at me before, but-

…His fingers were shaking.

To steady them, I slowly closed my fingers over his. The lines on his face deepened, and he opened his eyes as he lifted his head off his arms.

"You are…too young for wrinkles." I said. My voice came out as a weak whisper, but he heard me. The lines vanished, and he closed his eyes tightly. Then he leaned forward and took my hand in both of his and kissed it. His shoulders shook slightly, but he lifted his head and smiled at me. I felt my eyes sting. But viera could not cry, so what was this sensation?

"You foolish, _foolish_ hume." I whispered, my voice slowly regaining some of its strength. "You actually flew to Archadia…"

"I would not lose you." He said simply, reaching forward with his other hand and touching the side of my face. My eyes hurt horribly now.

"Why?" I demanded weakly. "Why so much for me?" I was awake how my voice shook, but I could not control it. This silly, young human had risked everything for me without a second thought! I could not bear it.

"I don't need a reason, Fran. Just know that if you do get yourself hurt again, which I pray you won't, I'll do the same thing." Such a simple reply. So _human_ of him.

I closed my eyes and they stopped hurting. He returned to brushing my fingers, tickling them, keeping them warm…

The touch of his hands felt…

"That is a recovery room- you cannot enter!" Ranshal shouted from just outside the door. My ears twitched nervously when I distinguished the muffled, metallic voices and chime of chain mail. The doctor continued to protest, but the door was forced open a short moment later.

Ffamran clutched my hand, and hunched over me as the small room was flooded with guards. They surrounded us, and pulled at the hume. He suddenly twisted around and threw his elbow into the nearest guard's neck, where their helms did not protect them, and instantly covered me with his body again. All the while, gripping my hand tightly, as if no spell or force on Ivalice could shake him away.

But his valiant struggle was short-lived. Half a dozen armed judges grabbed his arms and forced him onto his knees. They saw him still keeping a hold of me, and whipped the edges of their chain mail gloves against his knuckles until he had to release me. When he continued to fight, one punched him hard across the jaw, and he went slack.

"Ffamran!" I gasped. I forced myself into a sitting position, but my arms were shaking from effort. Ranshal was held back as another man entered the room. The judges parted for him, as he held a high air of authority. He removed his helm and tucked it under his arm. The moment his face was revealed, Ffamran resumed his struggle.

"Ghis…!" Ffamran spat, shaking with rage at the mere sight of the man. The judge looked to him and his old eyes widened.

"Ah…look what we have here." He looked over his shoulder. "Just some recovering patients, eh Strahl?"

"They are injured! And they have done nothing!" Ranshal snapped back, sounding fiercer than ever before. Ghis laughed once, and hard, then glared Ffamran down.

"I bed to differ. You are in illegal possession of a highly valuable airship. And let's not even count up how much damage was done to the hanger." Stupid, stupid Ffamran! What a stupid, childish hume, acting so mindlessly to save me! Ghis was right. This was just what I feared. Then his grey eyes settled on me. He saw me staring back, and smiled cruelly. "The fact that the viera over there rebelled against Lord Vanye was enough to be taken to prison for life. Now, she has done so much that she, in essence, belongs to the Empire." Ffamran thrashed his head and stomped his knees on the hard floor in protest.

"You leave her be!" He roared, like some great wyrm of the plains. But he could not breathe fire, and had no wings to escape with.

Ghis jerked his head at two of the guards, and they moved from their positions and surrounded the table where I lay. I tried to stand, but my legs would not respond. My short toes were the only thing that twitched. I pushed against the judges, but I was as weak as a newborn hume. I halted my struggle when I saw that I could not win. I would not be caught thrashing like a netted fish. I held my head high, and closed my eyes as the guards lifted me off the table and carried me outside. They walked with a purpose. They knew where they were taking me, and it frightened me. I kept my eyes closed because I did not want them to see the fear they held.

Ffamran still fought, forcing another guard to join the struggling pair. His howls of anger and desperation echoed far, and I did not stop hearing them until I was taken up into a lift and we left the floor behind.

* * *

"Fran!" I shouted her name, over and over again. It gave me strength, but still not enough. "Get off of me you bastards!" Ghis chucked, from his safe distance away, and smirked triumphantly as chains were tightly strung around my wrists. Ranshal watched from over the judge's shoulder, and when I looked to him, his eyes closed and he turned his face downwards in anguish.

My breathing increased tenfold at the unfortunate gesture. He was giving up on me.

They moved me to my feet, and when I had my boots under me, I tried running. They crabbed my collar and wrists and I nearly fell right back over again, choked in their brutal grasp.

"She's _hurt_!" I roared. "She's hurt! How can you do this? She needs help still! Give her back!" I couldn't see any of their expressions under their helms, except for Ghis. And the soulless man was smiling. They walked me right up to him, and I glared at the old man, lifting my nose so it was level with his.

"She's property of the Empire now." I thrashed, trying to get closed enough to bash my head against his, but was held in place. His lips tightened, as he tried not to look upset. "But luckily for you, you still have family here."

I did not see how that was lucky for me in any shape or way.

Ghis led me personally. They walked me upstairs, then pushed me into a spacious room and shut me inside before I could charge the open doors. I heard the doors lock with a loud click, and it was suddenly silent. I tugged at the chains around my wrists, but my arms were too tight. Struggling hurt. I pulled, despite the pain, and my wrists bled and bruised. I didn't know what else to do. The room was dark, curtains drawn over the windows. I took a few steps, and my hip hit a desk. Something rolled off and broke on the floor. As my eyes adjusted, I saw the glass fragments of a vile. The desk was covered in them, along with research papers and log books.

I gave a loud shout and kicked the desk. It skidded and dented across the floor, tossing research papers and scattering more glass viles. Then, I collapsed onto the carpet, and pound my head into the wall.

I didn't care if it was unflattering for a skypirate. That dream of mine seemed like a childish memory now. The reality was that I was caught, and Fran was going to be killed. It was my fault as well. All of it. I should have just let her take the airship after she worked so hard to steal it from me.

The doors opened and I jumped to my feet. I should have been waiting for this moment to try and escape, but even if I had made a plan, there were too many guards around for it to have been successful. A short man entered, and the doors promptly shut behind him again.

"So dark in here." He mumbled, before flipping on the switches. I flinched at the sudden illumination, but my narrowed eyes fixed on the man standing before me. He had the nerve to smile at me. "Hello, son."

I rose to my feet in a flash, and said nothing. He walked into the room, and tried to circle me, but I kept facing him.

"What have you done to your ears?" He asked, tipping his head to the side curiously. "Mutilated them, I see. But, that would be the least of your worries now." He shook his head. "You had such a future, and then you went and…with a viera none the less."

"Where is she?" I snapped. He waved me off and went back to his thoughts. I ground my wrists together. "Answer me!"

"She's property of the Empire, Ffamran, and will be dealt with as such."

"What the hell does that mean?" I demanded, my voice low as a growl. My father looked away, out the window. He walked towards it, and touched his fingers against the dirty pane.

"Yes, yes…she is helpful, isn't she?"

"What?" I cried. He looked to me, confused, and looked back again.

"I wasn't speaking to you, child. Don't interrupt.,," I looked around the room, and my eyes settled above him. The air seemed just slightly distorted, like ripples on a water's surface.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked nervously. My father…this man…he was more unstable than when I had seen him last. Now, as I looked at him, illuminated in the dusk, I saw just how frail he'd become. His body was shriveled, wrinkled, gray. Yet he walked with an air of power. The room felt suddenly colder.

"She will be used to test the mist my new flagship radiates." He said, to me this time. "The viera…they have a keener sense of things. She will let us know how it…feels."

"Your flagship?" I breathed, remembering the massive airship that had passed over the mountains with the Archadian flags trailing in the frozen clouds. I knew it had been his. And…the mist…the airship radiated mist? And that was what caused Fran to act so- "You can't!" I shouted, overwhelmed by the horrifying realization of what it all meant. "She was hurt enough by it, and that was when it was in the sky! If you put her right next to the engine, I don't know how she would react!"

"Oh, we'll know soon enough, won't we?" I wanted to kick him right out of the window. I turned instead, and stomped at the door.

"Let me out!" I shouted, and faced my father when the guards did not respond. "Let me out! You'll _kill her_!" He shrugged.

"No one would _notice_."

The glass shook, and lines of crack spider-webbed across the old window. My father yelped as I ground my forehead into his. A drop of blood welled up and dripped down my nose. I hoped it was his.

"You are so incredibly lucky my hands are bound, old man." I took a half-step forward, and another crack snapped into place from the pressure my father was putting on the glass. "_I_ would notice. And you better pray to your imaginary gods that she is well and alive when I rescue her." There came a cold gust, and I was forcefully pushed backwards and away from him by some unseen force. I landed heavily on my back, and struggled to my feet as I'd been winded. The air in front of him was moving about, and every now and then, I saw flickers of a strange figure. Not human, not viera, I didn't know what, but something was there. My father reached up and touched it, and his hand formed over a solid shape.

"My gods don't like to be called imaginary."

The guards heard the clatter, and raced inside. They pulled me away from him, and I did not resist. I knew my limits right now. I knew that I had to start thinking, instead of mindlessly shouting and running about.

"Leave him here for the night. I have business to attend to." My father said, walking by dismissively.

"Sir, should we-"

"Oh, pour some water into a saucer and kick it under the door for him." He said, and the doors slammed shut, and I was left alone in the dimming room once more, not to be disturbed for a long while.

Which was exactly what I needed.

I sat down, and closed my eyes, feeling the chains against my wrists. I found the lock, in between the two chains, and stretched my fingers to feel for the keyhole. Small, but wide enough. I glanced about the room, but if I tried picking the lock with a quill, there was a possibility that the plume would break and jam it. I saw nothing else of use. My few minutes of determination were fruitless, and my thoughts wandered back to the ugly confrontation with my father. And Fran.

Oh, gods, let her be safe.

I leaned my head back, and my earring jingled as I rested my head against the wall. I cracked a weak smile. My father's reaction my numerous piercings had been predictable after all.

I bolted upright.

That was it.

I rubbed the side of my face against my shoulder, and my ear chaffed back and forth, loosening the studs and loops in my cartilage. With a soft click, a stud dropped out of my skin and landed in my lap. I leaned back, and picked it up between my fingers, and shoved the metal spike into the lock. I'd never done such a thing, but I closed my eyes and focused, and I soon felt like I had. I imagined it was myself walking through the maze that made up the inside of the lock. I just had to push it the right way, like Fran had…oh gods, don't think about that now, focus….focus…

There was a satisfying clipping sounds, and my wrists sprung free.

* * *

_**A/N~ Thanks for your support out there. I had this chapter done a few days ago, but I really wanted to make it good still, so I took the time to do some more read throughs, and I hope it all came out like I hoped :)**_

_**I want to finish this right, even if that means taking a bit more time. **_


	26. Balthier

_**A/N~ So, it's been forever. I don't have an excuse for you guys, except maybe writer's block, but I promised to finish this story and that's what I'm doing. **_

_**I had this burst of inspiration and I think this final chapter came out how I planned. Thanks for all your continued support, and I hope this ending is everything it could be to you! I plan to write oneshot "additions" for this story, but this is still the end. **_

_**Thanks again! Now, enjoy!**_

* * *

I shut my tired eyes, but I could still see where they were taking me. I heard the elevator rise ten floors, though it was well-maintained and did not shudder, I could still hear the faint mist shift and speak to me. Then I felt their bodies turn as they exited the lift and moved down the halls. I could retrace the path with ease, if my body would permit it. I kept myself as relaxed as I could. I took deep breaths, stretching my lungs, preparing them for the strain they would soon face.

Where were they taking me?

I did not know this part of the building. They had never allowed me up so far. Never in so deep as I was currently. It didn't belong to mechanical science. I knew not what.

I had to risk an escape. But was my body ready for it? Though my wounds had been healed, my body had not refilled my veins, and that left my mind in a haze.

Oh, this haze…it was becoming worse. I opened my eyes, but there was a glossy film obscuring my vision. The air was hot, and my nostrils stung as if there was a sharp spice in the air. I closed my eyes tightly, and suppressed my urgent gasping.

It was not haze…it was _mist_.

A door opened and I impulsively lifted my gaze, as a dozen scientists looked up from their clipboards as well.

Judge Ghis was among them, grinning eagerly at my entrance.

"Ah, so we may begin at last." He said, stepping to the side. There was a machine behind him. Humes created such strange things. I'd never seen anything like it, but they carried me towards it. And the closer I came, the stronger the mist burned me. It even began to sting the very flesh of my body. A harsh, burning sensation as if I'd cut my skin with sanding paper and poured fruit juice over it. I'd never been so close to such a strong source before. And I could not let it happen now.

I dug my nails into the man's arm, wedging the sharp edges under his armor, and he hissed and dropped me.

I hit the floor on my hip and shoulder with a loud clang, and scrambled to my feet. The armed guards gasped and clutched their weapons. My wild eyes frightened them. Good.

I bolted towards the door, but I never made it that far.

Ghis did not move for his sword. He was the only one who did not flinch. He moved forward the moment I was lost from my guard's grip and caught me by the hair instead. I came to such a forcefully halt that my legs slid out from underneath me, and I fell awkwardly back onto the ground. I grabbed the Judge's hand, and tried to claw my way under the chain mail glove so I could make him release me.

"Useless soldiers- _come and take her_!" He shouted to the guards, pulling at my hair to lift me higher. My heels scraped at the floor as I kicked, and I hissed through my bared teeth. He took another fistful and pulled at one of my ears. The pain was so sudden that I gasped loudly and stiffened in pain, and he gave an amused scoff.

The guards held my arms and walked me back towards the machine. They set my body across a metal stretcher that was attached to the machine and restrained me with bindings across my arms and legs. I'd struggled and fought and screamed and broken one of their noses so it bled all over his angry face, but they had me now. And so now what? What was my fate now that they could do whatever they wished to me?

Ghis strode over to me, then leaned close and stroked my cheek, twirling my bangs in his armored fingers. I saw his old eyes wander my face for a hint of reaction.

"You have nothing to say? Something for their log books, perhaps?" I wanted to kill this man. I hated the scent of metal that he reeked of. I hated him for touching me. "No? Well, we'll have our data soon enough."

Ghis nodded to the scientists, and they flicked switches and pressed their buttons. My body heaved with my rapid breaths as the air became thick and hot. I felt both strength and exhaustion overwhelm me. My muscles clenched so tightly that I could hardly breathe. I closed my eyes and tossed my head. The embers of mist clung to me despite my efforts to rid them. The musky air filled my lungs and pumped through my thin blood, causing it to broil. My body jerked against the bindings. I could not control my own motions. I heard the bindings creak against my muscles, and my eyes rolled back in my head as I let out a guttural howl.

That hume was laughing at me. Barking about his precious data and weapons…

Then I heard nothing except a white noise. A screeching howl that came from my own throat as I ripped myself free from the machine.

* * *

I couldn't exit through the doors. I could hear the guards, however relaxed, still mulling about outside. The ceilings were too high for me to reach the vents, and Archadia had already taken precautions in preventing such forms of escape. I moved silently about the room, thinking. Thinking…thinking like _what_? A rich scientist's son? No! I was no longer that person. I had a new way of thinking.

I pulled open the curtains, and the evening light cast a grey hue into the room, pooling through the dusty window. An airship flew past, and I could feel its engines humming. I closed my eyes for a moment and imagined the feel of the mechanical vibrations against my feet and hands, and the gust of wind against my face.

Yes, that was how I needed to think. Like a pirate.

Pirates value their freedom above all else. And how did they attain it? They reached for the skies, of course. The open air.

I unbolted the window, and the powerful gusts pulled the glass inwards and wide open. I felt the cool air chill my sweaty skin, and I inhaled until my lungs were ready to burst. I practically tasted the oil.

I opened my eyes, and stepped onto the narrow balcony that lined the outside of the window. It bordered the entire outside of the building- just wide enough for my feet, and that was if I angled them sideways.

All I needed to do was reach the next room, and I could escape through that hall instead. The guards were occupied elsewhere. I hugged the wall as I made my first step outside. The air clawed at my back, trying to reclaim me. My thin shirt tugged against my skin and billowed to my left, following the air currents. I pressed my forehead against the dirty stone and gasped for breath. The ground was so far below me…this seemed like such a better idea when I was thinking metaphorically. I needed to regain that mindset before I lost myself to the fear. I could not be afraid now. The sky was mine now. She would protect me. Yes, personify her. That helped.

As if she heard my pleas, the wind died down enough for me to resume my tightrope walk. My hands felt for the window, and it was a great relief when I touched cold glass. I stepped in front of it and pushed, but it was locked and if I applied too much pressure I would only succeed in throwing myself off the building. How could I break the glass without using so much strength?

An airship roared past, and I hugged the stone desperately as it flew along. It was difficult to think properly when hovering hundreds of feet above the ground. I would have to improvise again.

…_improvise_…

I took another earring out of my cartilage; a silver stud in the shape of an arrowhead. I felt it in my hand, memorizing the shape and texture. _How can I use you…? _

I set the sharp end against the glass, and smacked my hand against the flat side. It embedded itself in the glass- sending shockwaves through the rest of the window. I hit it once more, and the glass shattered. The wind pulled the shards towards me, and I shielded my face until the slivers were gone, or scattered about my hair and clothing. Though the edges of the window were lined with sharp broken glass, it was easy enough for me to then reach inside and unlock the window. I stood to the side as it blew open, then hopped deftly into the room.

How much quieter it was now that the wind was not rushing through my head…

I turned back and admired my handiwork of broken glass and flowing curtains.

"Now that's an escape…"

An echoing howl vibrated through the ceiling and to my ears. I braced myself by bending my knees, my eyes wide. What in the name of the Goddess was that? A bahamut? Spirits help us if that was true.

Where was Fran?

Of course, I imagined a worst-case scenario; her being the object of the bahamut's horrible cry, as Ghis and the others watched behind a shock-proof glass wall.

Humans were too easy to understand. Their emotions are so predictable and violent. And always, we are always so desperate to see creatures unlike ourselves have emotions. To make them react too. So maybe we can feel less guilty about our dramatic impulses, since we wouldn't be so alone.

I stopped with my hand on the door, and closed my eyes for a painful moment. Had I just had an epiphany? There was no time for that. I had to focus on one thing and one thing alone. I could contemplate my humanity while I had Fran over my shoulder while I waved goodbye to Archadia for good.

I opened the door, and instead of sprinting into the hall, I came to another room. A room filled with women. They gasped and blushed, and clutched white coats to their scantly-dressed bodies when they noticed me. Ah, the women's' changing room, it seemed.

I smiled and bowed suavely.

"Excuse the intrusion, ladies. I'll be on my way presently." And I scurried through the room as the girls pinned themselves against the walls, screaming and red in the face, until I reached the door and made my exit.

I guessed they had taken her to the twelfth floor; a laboratory where my father had spent most of his days. That made me run even faster.

No- it would not be my father of all people to harm her. I couldn't live with the same blood running through my body as the man who would hurt her.

I rounded a corner just as it occurred to me that I should have looked first. My mind had wandered to Fran again- _blast_, even now she was distracting me!

Certain enough, a Judge caught my arm and swung me against the wall before I could react. And then I reacted.

I exploded against him, not giving him the time to pin me securely. His strong fingers clutched my shirt and the skin underneath, directing me back towards the wall.

"Ffamran!" He hissed into my ear. My rageful eyes opened, and I saw a bit clearer. I craned my neck and looked at the man out of the corner of my eye. The metal helm hung over his eyes, but he lifted his head and I saw the face underneath.

"Ransh-" He hushed me, and gave me a firm shove against the wall again.

"Quiet you!" He growled. I winced- I'd never noticed how strong he was before.

"Ow- by the Goddess what are you-" He hushed me again, and I finally heard the footsteps coming toward us. Another Judge had located us, and was coming to help. My breathing deepened.

"Ranshal, please-"

"Found him just now!" Ranshal said- his accent much thicker than usual.

"Ah, brilliant. Vayne is getting upset of all this ruckus. First that viera, and now this dumb-" Ranshal spun around, and brought his cane swiftly up and flicked the man's helm off. A split-second, almost blind, he brought his weapon back down on the man's exposed head. The Judge crumpled to the floor without making a sound.

"Well then," Ranshal twirled his cane. "Shall we be off?" It took me a moment to recover. Ranshal lifted his cane again, and I quickly brought my arms up to protect myself. Ranshal's mouth widened into a smile. "Atta' boy. Come along then!" Ranshal started off, then hobbled on one foot and pointed at the unconscious soldier. "Ah, shove him in a cupboard or something, won't you?"

My eyebrows still quite lifted in shock, I did as he told and dragged the armored man into the nearest broom closet.

I caught up with my doctor, who was moving rather quickly despite his limp.

"Ranshal, I don't want you involved anymore." I said. He lifted his head back and laughed.

"You're welcome!" I sighed.

"Yes, I am grateful, but-" He twirled and pointed that fearsome cane at my head.

"Gone for over a year, renaming yourself Balthier without permission," He looked up at the ceiling. "running off with a viera, impressive I suppose," His gaze returned to me. "You may not remember, but no one infiltrates this building." He struck me on top of my head with his cane. "Not alone! Even Balthier had a partner. So, tonight, I will be your partner in crime." He faced me, planting his cane on the floor and folding his worn hands over the top. "Understand?" It took me a moment, but then I smirked.

"Impressive speech, for an old man." He shrugged.

"Not _that_ old."

"Come on then," I said, racing past him. "Try to keep up!"

He couldn't keep pace with me, that was a fact, but it was also a _helpful_ fact. More than once, his presence behind me caused me to remember not to race through an open door or down a seemingly empty hall. He showed me the security lasers that line the rooms at ankle-height, and awkwardly hopped over them to show me where they were aimed.

He also had the access codes to disable them. And open doors. But to my knowledge, mere doctors were not granted such privileges.

"I've always believed you weren't some simple physician." I said, leaning against the wall as he picked away at a security box. He chuckled.

"I'm glad for that." He paused and looked at me- up and down as if sizing me up. "And I'm glad for you, my son. I thought I would soon be dead. But you have given me new life again." My eyes creased with worry, but I tried to smile. I swallowed, and lifted my lips higher, pretending that his words hadn't shaken me.

"You, die? Rubbish, you'll outlive me, old man." Ranshal pushed a lever down hard and stepped back from the console.

"Ah! I'm certain I will! Now, _duck_!" I swung his cane again, and I reacted just in time for him to strike the oncoming Judge instead of myself. The rest of the alarms were either disabled or ringing instead on lower levels to draw the guards elsewhere. Soon, we were inside the elevator leading to my father's laboratory. Sharing the lift was another unconscious Judge. I shook my finger at Ranshal's cane.

"What is that made out of?" I demanded, grinning wildly. "It's a more fearsome weapon than a crossbow." Ranshal grinned back at me, and tapped his hip. I frowned, urging him to explain further, but he gestured for me to lift up the Judge. The lift came to a stop on the highest level.

"Let's return this fellow to his friends, shall we?" The double doors opened, and Ranshal and I flung the Judge at the others waiting for the elevator's doors to open. They scrambled wildly, and Ranshal and I sidestepped past the confused mob and drew our weapons. Ah- well, I lacked a weapon it seemed, when I reached for my belt and found it empty. But Ranshal was intimidating enough for the both of us.

He pulled and aimed a brown silver shotgun at the crowd. I would recognize that weapon anywhere- a vintage Altair. Old, but just as reliable, and just as deadly. Those who knew how to still use one were usually obeyed promptly, if the weapon was so much as pointed at. And Ranshal had them at loaded gunpoint- his aged, but steady hand on the trigger.

So why did the Judges not stop?

They left their fallen comrade and scrambled to fill the elevator- throwing those who did not fit in the cramped space back. The rejected Judge threw his fist on the gates, screaming incoherently before abandoning the lift for the stairs.

Ranshal lowered the Altair- a questioning look on his face.

"Why on Ivalice…-"

The bahamut let out a window-shattering howl, and I dropped halfway to the floor and covered my head. Ranshal swayed and hit the wall, struggling to aim his gun at the new threat. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to shoot, but then he lowered the gun again. He looked at me, then back into the room.

I followed his gaze.

The laboratory was a mess. Sparking coils hung from the ceiling where tiles had been ripped free, and bodies clad in armor or lab coats were strewn across the debris. A strange machine sat in the middle of the room, sputtering gas and fumes into the foggy air. The smell was horrid. When I gasped form the sight, I broke into a fit of coughs that caused my eyes to burn. I looked up again, wiping my tearing eyes.

"Where's the bahamut?" I demanded to Ranshal. He shook his head.

"There is no such creature here, my son."

Someone else had appeared among the wreckage. No, she had been there all along, hunched over that armored figure, but so still that my eyes had passed her by.

"Fran?" I whispered. Her ears flicked wildly and turned my way. "Fran!" I called. Her head jerked to face me, though her tangled hair covered her eyes. I could only see her mouth, which was plastered into a bloody gnarl. The air stung my eyes, and I had to shut them.

"It's the mist." I told Ranshal.

"I know." He answered. "That machine must be turned off." I rose to my feet, keeping one arm at nose-level to wipe back the flowing tears.

"I'll distract her, get the machine." I told him, taking short steps towards Fran. As I got closer, I saw that she was grasping a Judge's arm. It was bent back awkwardly over his shoulders, certainly broken. She tapped the metal with a chipped claw, and crouched lower over him. "Fran," I gently called. I remembered how she had acted in the mountains, when she encountered the mist before. "My dearest, can't you hear me?" Her eyes widened, and I smiled hopefully.

"Dearest?" Ranshal repeated, inching his way towards the machine. I couldn't tell though if he sounded amused or…something else.

"Yes, dearest." She rose onto her heels, but remained hunched over, watching me with calculating eyes. "Oh, look at you, you amazing thing you. You certainly showed them." I said, scanning the hordes of bodies of I wasn't sure were alive or not. But nowhere among them could I find my father. Of course he would be the one to escape.

Fran demanded my attention as she stepped off the Judge's body, Ghis, and stalked towards me.

"You didn't need my help at all. I didn't need to come up here." She hadn't blinked once since setting her gaze on me. Her lips trembled. I recognized nothing of her there. Where was she? There was no elegance to this creature, only mindless anger in a beautiful body that was no longer her own. That horrible, frightened yell that I'd mistaken for a bahamut had been hers.

I did not want to woo her with silky phrases anymore. I just wanted to apologize. Because it was my fault that she had been hurt. And mine to blame that they had taken and hurt her again.

"Oh Fran, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough." She continued to approach me, moving faster as I spoke. I backed against the wall, and tried no further to avoid her. "I'm so sorry." Ranshal was at the machine now, glancing frantically back and forth between myself and the wires tangled in his fingers.

"Ffamran, move!"

"I'm sorry, Fran." I whispered, as she was close enough to hear just that. I closed my eyes and held my breath, expecting the worst. She was standing only a thin inch or so away from me, when I felt her head fall and land on my shoulder. And there is stayed. A soft, growling sound vibrated from her throat and almost tickled my neck. I remained very still, even when I realized that she was not going to sink her fangs into my neck and rip my throat away.

"Got it!" Ranshal shouted.

I listened to her breathe into my ear. "Did I hurt you?" She asked, her voice as soft as a feather.

"No." I told her. She relaxed a bit, and sort of nuzzled her forehead on my shoulder. I felt her brow crease.

"It's there. The mist. In the back of my mind. Waiting. It shall never stop waiting." I finally moved, and I held onto her tightly as I felt her body sink against mine.

"Well," I said, before gently clearing my throat and stepping to the side to see her face. She eventually met my eyes. Hers looked sore, a bit confused, looking for an answer, but she was there. I cracked her a smile. "Shall we run?"

* * *

"So you're certain you're fine now?" Ranshal asked again, loping in front of Fran to try and look into her eyes and examine her as the three hurried down the hall. Whatever he'd been in a past life, he still had the instinct of a doctor now.

"I am." She said briskly, while guiding him out of the way of her long strides. "I seemed to have used up all of the rage against those who tried to use me as their lab toy."

"On just the right people." I added, smiling as I recalled the mangled form of Ghis. "Ah, so, Ranshal, I can see we're making our way to the hanger. Do you expect us to just…waltz back onto the ship?" He frowned at me.

"The ship? You still haven't named her?" He scolded. "That's bad luck! No wonder you two have has so much trouble!" Fran smiled a bit.

"He's right. You should have accepted my suggestion." She said.

"We're not naming her after constellation." I grumbled, shaking my head. Then I tossed her a sleek smile. "Now dear, we need to decide on a proper name for our lovechild."

"Our? As I recall, I _birthed_ her without you help." She said, continuing the metaphor I had set up already. Ranshal sighed.

"Look at you two, squabbling already. I can tell this is a romance that will last." He added. Fran and I glanced at each other. I winked, and she rolled her eyes. "And, of course we won't waltz in!" Ranshal hit a lever and the garage door entrance to the hanger rolled upwards. "I prefer a good two-step." He slid under the door before it had fully opened, using his cane as a prop. Fran and I followed.

There were no Judges in sight. But moogles abound.

All of Nono's infamous siblings were hovering around the airship. Even Montblanc greeted us with a swift bow as he floated by on short red wings.

"All right children!" Ranshal said, clapping and rubbing his hands together. "Is everything ready?"

"Some of the levers are too heavy!" A moogle in a lace dress whined.

"Then we pull it _together_." Ranshal sighed. He snapped and gestured to the stairwell. "Up you go! Come along, you two!" He said, beckoning us as well. Fran and I looked to each other again, and simultaneously shrugged.

Ranshal flicked switches expertly, an excited grin lighting up his face.

"Ah, how I've missed this." His eyes flickered to Fran, before setting them back on his work. His smile seemed to have gone. "Fran, I have a personal question for you. I know you have left the Wood behind, and do not wish to speak of her, but may I ask which forest you came from? I knew someone, and…" Fran was taken aback by the question, as was I. Not even I had asked something so specific. "I know it is unorthodox to ask-"

"It is very." She cut him off, flicking some of the switches as well, and the airship vibrated and starting coming to life. Ranshal waited another moment, and he and Fran stood still and said nothing.

"They will be coming soon." He said, breaking away. I followed him.

"How much longer until she can take off?" I asked.

"Not long, but…" He swallowed and shook his head. As we stood there together in the cramped hall, I noticed that I was taller than he was. Had I grown so much in our short time apart? That, and he was leaning heavily on his cane. He noticed me staring, and tapped the cane on the floor. "Ah, all this running about has taken its toll on this old leg of mine." He said, sounding his age for this first time. He grinned sideways at me. "It's been fun though, has it not?" I nodded, looking back down the stairs, just waiting for someone to start running up them.

"Aye, it has." My eyes once again wandered down his cane, to his thin, worn leg. "How did your leg become like that?" I quietly asked. He did not move, or look at it. He continued to stare straight ahead.

"As we've decided, I was not always such a simple man. And one day I was cut by a Klipspringer Broadsword." I almost jumped at the name.

"Those are Imperial Swords. Issued for The Dalmascan Guard." Ranshal nodded absentmindedly. He was caught up in the past now.

"It was those damn headhunters, gave them the tip off and they found us when we were least expecting it. Cut me behind the knee, almost severing my leg halfway down. It wasn't just him though. A mage was backing him up, and casting all sorts of things his way. I couldn't hardly touch him with my Altair. But _she_ could, with her magic." Ranshal shrugged. "She wasn't the best at it- all too stubborn to learn even esuena, but she knew up to Fira, and she used it until she couldn't have lit a straw of hay. The soldier burned up in his armor, but then the mage turned on her. I fired Altair off a second later, but it was a second too late." He brushed his fingers past his nose. "Crushed her bones with Graviga. She was dead before I could reach her." I swallowed hard.

"Who?"

"Lemos." Ranshal said, tilting his head back with a sigh. "I apologize, you wanted to feel special that you're traveling the skies with a viera, but I daresay you weren't the first."

"It was Eruyt." Fran said. We hadn't noticed that she'd moved into the arch between the control room and the hall, but she had obviously heard the recount of the tale. Her eyes wandered before she finally looked at Ranshal. "Of Golomore Jungle. She was my eldest sister before she left. I soon followed her." Ranshal inhaled shakily. "She was lovely." Fran said. Ranshal laughed uneasily.

"Yes." He looked down at his feet. "So much."

_An adventurous past of traveling with a viera in an airship…_

I knew that story. Ranshal had told it to me himself. And in such detail.

"Ranshal…was that always your name?" Fran asked. He looked up, and slowly grinned, as if she had finally noticed something so very obvious. Now that I saw it as well, I realized it was.

But there was no time for that. We all heard the Judges approaching. Their loud armor was not meant for stealth- but just raw defense so they could attack without restraint. I started towards the stairs, but Ranshal beat me to it. From the back of his coat, he pulled out Altair.

"Take her up!" He ordered, his voice once again firm and eager. "I can hold these dogs back." He added with a wink. I nodded and dashed down back into the cockpit. It was difficult to focus on something as complicated as the workings of an airship while gun fire rung in my ears. The ship lurched, and I pressed the wrong key, and the ship let out a whine.

"Fran!" I called, frustrated that I was not getting the job done as quickly as she could be.

"I'm here." She said to the left of me, taking my place in front of the controls. She flicked a few switched and forced a stubborn lever down, and the whining engines calmed. That was why she was the navigator! But still slowly, too slowly, the ship began to hum, and the rings began to turn.

"Ffamran, any time now!" Ranshal urgently yelled.

"I've got it!" I called back. "The stairs are coming up- get back inside!"

And then, Ranshal's startled yell, drowned out by a gunshot, echoed through the entire airship. I felt a jolt of fear snap through my limbs, and I sprinted back to the stairs in what felt like slow-motion. The ship was now inches from the ground, and rising very quickly as the stairwell slowly folded back up.

"Ranshal!" I cried, leaning out of the doorway. He had fallen back to the floor, and his cane had rolled far away from him. The Judges were abundant, and closing in with their swords. "Hang on! I'll lower the stairs!" I shouted back, punching codes into the control panel to reverse the stairwell's movement.

"No!" He bellowed. He threw Altair back at me, and I instinctively caught it. With my hands away from the console, the stairs began rising again. But Ranshal was grinning. I shook my head.

"Please! Don't do this-"

"_Balthier_!" He called me by that name with such force, I _had_ to believe it was mine. Ranshal forced himself uneasily to his feet, dusting his arms off. He finally, at those last moments, looked back up at me. The gust from the airship tugged at his coat impressively, and he stood tall and strong and unarmed. "Fly! You're a sky pirate, aren't you!?" And the stairs closed, sealing tight.

* * *

I finished setting the directions in the navigation system and set the ship on autopilot. The steering wheel shifted on its own accord, and I let my hands relax.

"I've set our course to the neutral territories of the southern sky islands." I said. Ffamran took the seat beside me, discreetly chewing on his thumb. He sucked in a deep breath, and straightened up in his seat.

"Ah, yes. Thank you. Neutral sounds quite appealing."

"I agree." I said. Without a word, he stood up and walked to the back of the ship. I shut my eyes, and allowed my aching limbs to open and close and relax for a moment. The mist had bruised me under my skin, invisible to the untrained eye. But it was better that way. I would recover without him noticing I was unwell, and I could focus on him. I gave him, and myself, a few minutes more before taking two glasses and a bottle of hidden wine from the cooler, and walking to the back as well.

I did not find him right away. I had to search until I noticed the door leading outside was a bit ajar. I slid past it, and found him on the very small patio area that led to the top of the ship. The balcony was tucked against the ship so the wind did not pull one right into the sky, but there was still a forceful breeze.

"Here you are then," I said, pouring some of the deep crimson drink into his cup. He took it with both hands, and sipped half of it down at once. The rest, he just wet his lips with.

"I-I apologize for earlier." He said. I shook my head.

"It was natural for you to react that way." I consoled him. He hadn't actually hurt me when he tried to take control of the wheel and land the ship to retrieve his friend. A few moments of persistent stubbornness, and he'd collapsed into the pilot's seat and taken his place, and I'd seen the hume boy die.

"I've decided on a name for this ship." He said.

"Yes, Ffamran?"

"Ah, _Balthier_." He corrected me. I tapped my glass as I thought.

"You wish to name it after the sky pirate?" I clarified. It was an unusual name for a craft, but I had already decided to let him chose whatever name he liked. But he was shaking his head, and I was slightly relieved.

"No, _my_ name. That's what the papers are calling me already. It would simplify things." I knew that there were other reasons, one in particular, but I accepted his explanation, and I never spoke the name _Ffamran _again. "As for the ship," He leaned over the railing, and I stepped a bit closer to keep an eye on him. "How does the _Strahl_ sound?" I smiled, and he raised an eyebrow.

"It sounds like the name of the West Star." I informed him. His face lit up with realization and he leaned back and laughed. He faced me, leaning back against the thin railing precariously. He watched me watch him, and intentionally leaned further back just to make me step closer. He looked over her his shoulder and stared out across the cloudsea.

"Then we can both be happy with it." He held out his glass and I tapped mine against his. The different amounts of wine in them, his half full and mine just an inch, created a resonating chime when the glass hit, and the sweet sound was carried away by the raw gusts.

* * *

I sat in the reserved balcony table of the tavern on the second level, nestled right in the long shadows cast by the kerosene lanterns that were clipped to ceiling beams. The open doors let the light flow outside and bathe me in gold. Inside, I could see the dust floating lazily through the air. The place smelled like pine saw dust and sweat, but there was a sweet rosy smell lingering in the air as well, which made it bearable. Thankfully, I was also exposed to the fresh night's air, and I could breathe evenly.

It was a slow evening- a weeknight, and many people had gone home to sleep while they had the chance. Even in the streets below, only a few runners and young couples were still making their rounds.

But not I. I had better things to do than sleep or run mail. Sleep was quite dull. Everything happened while you were asleep, and I couldn't afford to miss it.

The tavern's doors were swung open, and the hinges creaked loudly. I lifted my eyes past the rim of my glass, and smirked behind my ale. I quickly tipped it back and downed the rest of it. It stung my throat a bit, and my lips curled until the sensation passed. Never chug ale.

The newcomers spread out, and finally walked upstairs when they saw no sign of me below. By the time I set my glass down, three bangaa had surrounded me.

"Good evening, _Balthier_." Ba'Gamnan hissed.

"It was." I replied, rolling my shoulders. "To what do I owe this unexpected…" I frowned. "Well, it's not a treat, so I don't know what to call it." A clawed hand slammed down on my table, and the glass jumped and rolled off and broke on the floor. Luckily it was empty.

"You think you're so sly, sky pirate. But you left a stinking trail wherever you went. You were easier to find than a street wench." I raised my eyebrows.

"Really now?"

"Yesss…" He said, leaning close until I could smell his musky breath. He opened his claws, and revealed the brown silver helm on the table. My eyes locked on it for a moment, before flickering back to the bangaa. I fanned the air in front of me.

"Good. I didn't want to wait too long, you see." I said. Ah, the reaction on his face. Pure confusion. My words made no sense to someone who thought they were in utter control. I'd practically cuffed him across the snout. I stood, and the bangaas reached for their respective weapons.

"Ah, no need for that, I'll just be taking the helm and we can be off." Ba'Gamnan chuckled. The sound was like he was choking. Perhaps because it was so alien to him.

"Foolish hume boy, I only brought the helm to dangle it in your face. I want to see the look in your eyes when I tell you that you can't have it. And what else, my siblings?"

"That this is a trap." The pale-skinned one added. I feigned surprise.

"So, when I left the message asking for an exchange of this helm, for your priceless hoverbike, you just used it to find me?" I clarified, opening my eyes wide. He grinned, pulling his lips back over his dirty maw.

"There's a fine price on that pretty head of yours. Why would I trade a cheap trinket like this when I could just have you?" I nodded.

"Good. Because my friend has become rather attached to that bike of yours." He closed him mouth with a distinct 'snap'. I shook my head. "And she's got a very mean kick. Something a bit like this." I jumped onto my chair, swinging my leg up against the bottom of his jaw. It snapped shut, with his tongue between his teeth, and he jumped into the air, howling. I snatched the helm, and leapt backwards off the balcony. I blew them a kiss as I fell, and winked at their bloodshot eyes. I wanted them to remember me this way, since it would surely not be the last time we meet.

I landed heavily on the back of the hoverbike, wincing from the rough landing.

"Did you get what you were after?" Fran asked, casting a quick glance back at me. I thought I heard her giggle. "You must keep your legs together when you fall, or you will hurt yourself every time."

"Ah, well it's hard to keep my legs together at all when I'm around you." I teased. She took a sharp turn, almost tossing me off the bike. "Ah, forgive me, dearest! And yes, they delivered the loot right to my table, and I took it from under their claws. Ha! They honestly thought they had tracked me down of their own accord." The hoverbike was quick, and we had soon reached the edge of the city where the _Strahl _was docked. She set the bike down inside the garage, and I walked back outside. The cool, desert air felt heavenly against my slightly sweaty brow. I stretched, and dusted off the helm in my hands. It was still beautiful. Could use with a bit of metal buff, but Fran would know how to deal with that better than I.

"Well?" She asked, coming up from behind me. I clasped the helm in both hands, hiding it from initial view as I looked at her from over my shoulder. She was wearing one of my shirts, well, we hadn't decided whose they belonged to yet. A flowing white blouse that went down to her hips, and then a pair of black lace trousers. I noticed that she had let her hair down. It flowed almost to the ground, hovering precariously at ankle-height.

I smiled, and turned and offered her the helm. Her ruby eyes set on the gift in my hands.

"What is that?" She asked. I laughed dryly.

"You know what it is, now try it on!" She accepted it with some hesitation, brushing her fingers over the scratched brown silver. "Do you like it?" I asked, suddenly nervous. I hadn't considered that there may be a vieran custom against wearing another's armor.

"It is a hat." She said. I frowned.

"Well, technically it is a helm, a vieran one at that-"

"It is a _hat_." She said firmly. I lifted an eyebrow, and she smiled at me. Her eyes were bright, flickering onto mine with an electric jolt. She fitted the helm over her ears, and onto her head. She flicked at her bangs until her hair was settled. She smiled warmly at me- the curves of the armor accentuating her high cheekbones and inquisitive eyes.

"Fran, it's lovely." She blinked. "_You're_ lovely."

"I do not need your approval." She said. I rolled my eyes, but when i looked at her again, her smile had returned. I'd obviously done something right, and it felt fantastic. "But thank you, Balthier. Thank you for the hat."

We were outlined by a square of orange light falling from the open stairwell of the airship. She started up, and i broke into a run after her.

"If it's hats you want, I know the best little shop in Dalmasca- I'll buy you all the hats in Ivalice, my dear viera!" She turned around and tapped my nose with her finger, before gently cupping my face with her warm palm.

"And my silly hume."

Our shadows cast long and dark onto the sand, and slowly faded as the stairs of the _Strahl_ rose and locked.


End file.
